Noche de purga
by NaniMe
Summary: El gobierno de Japón ha decidido utilizar el método que ha llevado a U.S.A a tener la tasa de desempleo y delincuencia reducida a sólo el 1% y la economía más alta de todos los tiempos. Izuku Midoriya y sus seres queridos deben sobrevivir a la depuración anual.
1. 07:00pm

**Hey, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic.**

 **Ahora vienen todas las advertencias que deben darse:**

 **¡Está basada en la película de la purga! (12 horas para sobrevivir)**

 **Ni Boku no hero y todos sus personajes, ni la película de la purga y toda su historia me pertenecen, son de Kohei Horikoshi y James DeMonaco respectivamente. Yo hago esto con amor y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Es un AU sin quirks. Los personajes tienen alrededor de 25 años. Habrá muerte de personajes.**

 **La historia no está del todo enfocada en parejas, pero sepan que** **no** **tengo claro como lo voy a terminar en este ámbito y que lo empecé a escribir deseando que fuera KatsuDeku. Las probabilidades de que lo sea son exactamente las misma de que no.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado~**

–Mamá, no tenías que venir hasta acá, Tokyo es el punto más peligroso.

–Precisamente por eso estoy aquí – le dijo Inko bebiendo un poco más del té que le había dado Ochako – El año pasado creí que me desmayaría de angustia. Y si ustedes no pueden ir a casa por sus trabajos, yo vendré acá.

Ochako salió de la cocina después de colgar el teléfono tratando de mostrar una sonrisa calmada, aunque no lo lograba del todo.

–Papá tenía que quedarse a atender unas cosas en su trabajo – les anunció enredando los dedos de las manos – y mamá no lo iba a dejar solo así que por eso no pudieron venir. Nos desean que nos mantengamos a salvo.

Inko se levantó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo, Ochako la miró y se abrazó a ella. Cualquiera que debiera pasar la purga lejos de sus seres queridos tenía que vivir una constante preocupación. Pero Izuku no estaba seguro de que tener a su madre ahí en la ciudad con él sirviera de tranquilizante para nada, en las demás prefecturas la violencia era menos propensa, usualmente solo se daban algunos pequeños casos que incluían riñas. Casi se podían contar con los dedos los crímenes que se daban en todas las demás prefecturas esa noche. Por eso mismo la mayoría de personas que no querían formar parte y tenían posibilidad se iban. Otros como ellos que debían trabajar no tenían otra opción más que quedarse. Y, en sentido contrario, todos los que querían formar parte llegaban a la ciudad exclusivamente para eso.

Izuku salió al pasillo para revisar antes, atrapó a Iida, su vecino de la izquierda, que iba llegando con una mochila colgada del brazo. Él se había mudado casi al mismo tiempo que ellos hacía tres años. Era bastante seguidor de las reglas, un hombre estricto, pero amable y agradable. Con el tiempo se habían hecho buenos amigos. Lo saludó inclinando la cabeza y abrió su propia puerta para entrar.

–Mantente a salvo. – fueron sus últimas palabras. Porque esa noche, ese era el deseo que más se daba.

Cerraron con llave y fuerza todo el lugar. Prepararon la comida y cenaron más temprano de lo normal, sabían que si no lo hacían antes de que sonara la alarma luego no podrían ingerir nada. Se sentaron en el pequeño sofá de la sala y encendieron el pequeño y anticuado televisor. Las noticias informaban sobre los preparativos que las personas llevaban a cabo para mantenerse a salvo. O para participar. Cuando una nota preocupante sobre el incremento de venta ilegal de armas terminó apareció en pantalla la imagen que anunciaba el inició de la noche más larga del país.

 _"_ _Esto no es una prueba, este es su Sistema de Transmisiones de Emergencia anunciando el inicio de la depuración anual autorizado por el gobierno de Japón._

 _Se autoriza el uso de armas de clase 4 e inferiores durante la depuración, se restringe las armas de otra clase._

 _Se ha concedido la inmunidad a la depuración a los funcionarios gubernamentales de rango 10 y no se les deberá hacer daño. Después de sonar la sirena cualquier delito, incluyendo el asesinato, será legal durante 12 horas continuas._

 _Los servicios policiales, de bomberos y médicos de emergencia no estarán disponibles hasta mañana a las 7 de la mañana al concluir la depuración._

 _Benditos sean los nuevos padres de la patria y nuestro país. Una nación renacida._

 _Que Dios esté con ustedes."_

Comenzando de inmediato la alarma que da inicio a la purga.

Izuku sintió cómo Ochako se abrazaba a él y la rodeó con el brazo para tratar de transmitirle tranquilidad y protección. Su madre aplaudió dos veces y cruzó los dedos de las manos haciendo plegarias a los dioses. Sus dioses, no el que este nuevo gobierno anunciaba retomando la advertencia que se daba también en Estados Unidos. Izuku nunca dejaría de considerar que perdieron la cabeza cuando optaron por realizar la misma actividad que América.

La alarma se escuchó por toda la ciudad, un sonido fuerte y constante que inundó cada rincón del lugar anunciando a las personas que daba inició al peor acontecimiento de cada año: La purga. Cuando el sonido disminuyó pasaron varios minutos antes de que Izuku se atreviera a moverse.

–¿Qué tal si leemos un poco? – les propuso. Ochako y su madre asintieron, su pareja lo soltó para permitirle levantarse e ir a su habitación. Ya habían abandonado la idea de tratar de dormir, el primer año que vivieron la purga ellos dos juntos habían estado despertando de golpe a cada pequeño ruido y Ochako se había quedado sentada en la oscuridad agarrando un bate con tanta fuerza que sus manos se pusieron blancas. El siguiente se había repetido algo similar así que Izuku propuso que vieran una película para distraerse. No había funcionado ya que le ponían pausa a cada momento para tratar de saber qué había sido ese ruido y si se repetiría. Por eso ahora había elegido un método de distracción que a pesar de todo los dejara estar al pendiente del exterior. Apagaron las luces y quedaron solo con las lámparas para iluminar el papel. Ochako y su madre parecieron relajarse un poco después de 20 minutos e Izuku tomó su celular para ver las noticias a tiempo real.

Se compartían muchos informes. Se escuchan gritos en tal lado, se han encontrado cadáveres en tal lado, personas directamente anunciaban que habían asesinado a alguien y subían imágenes de eso. Era perturbador, no llevaba ni una hora desde que había comenzado y ya estaba así.

Entonces se escucharon golpes en la parte inferior de su edificio y los tres se levantaron de golpe. Izuku observó como ambas mujeres habían comenzado a temblar de inmediato. Se abrazaron entre ellas. Los golpes siguieron y parecieron acercarse. Ellos vivían el sexto piso. Se escucharon pasos fuertes en el pasillo y Ochako se tapó la boca y junto con Inko se colocaron detrás de él, como si eso sirviera de algo para esconderse. Diferenciaron la puerta de Iida abrirse y cerrarse y luego cosas cayendo. Midoriya se preocupó de lo que pudiera pasar ahí. Hasta donde sabía, Iida vivía solo y lo había despedido antes de encerrarse en el lugar.

El ruido se repitió y entonces comenzaron a golpear en su propia puerta. Se congelaron. Incluso Ochako dejó de temblar. Los golpes se repitieron seguidos de la voz de su vecino.

–Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-san, por favor abran. – Izuku deslizó su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su celular y fue rápido a abrir. No lo conocía demasiado, pero no desconfiaba de él.

–¿Qué pasa, Iida-kun? – este le dio una mirada a su apariencia antes de observarlo a los ojos otra vez.

–Me alegro de que no estuvieran en cama. Están por atacar este edificio. – le dijo y Midoriya escuchó a Ochako jadear asustada desde el umbral de la cocina. Quería preguntar a qué se refería cuando los golpes que se venían escuchando se hicieron presentes con mucha más fuerza. Justo debajo de ellos.

–Ya están aquí, Tenya. – Izuku miró a otro hombre que no conocía y se acercaba del otro lado del pasillo con el cabello pintado la mitad rojo y la otra mitad blanco acompañado de una cicatriz que enmarcaba su ojo izquierdo, vestido de negro, casi parecía un policía, pero no había ningún emblema, lo que no era raro, los policías tenían prohibido usar sus uniformes durante la purga. Venía seguido por Asui y Mineta, los últimos dos inquilinos de ese piso.

El desconocido los volteó a ver cuando se escuchaban muchos pasos subiendo las escaleras que rodeaban al elevador.

–Ahora van a llegar una horda de hombres que nos obligarán a bajar – les dijo con una voz que parecía estarles dando órdenes más que avisándoles algo – cuando lleguemos a la planta baja traten de moverse a la izquierda. Hagan lo posible por hacer que las demás personas también se muevan hacia allá, pero no lo digan directamente. Manténgase a salvo. – Les dijo inclinando la cabeza y les dio la espalda para encarar a los hombres que ya habían llegado. Todos estaban vestidos con cazadoras negras que no lograban ocultar el chaleco antibalas que traían debajo, tenían bates y garrotes de buena calidad y pasamontañas que ocultaban sus rostros. Izuku tomó con una mano a Ochako y con la otra a su madre tratando de cubrirlas con su cuerpo. Los hombres los rodearon y les ordenaron que bajaran, los empujaron mientras comenzaban a moverse. Bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron y en el primer piso ya se encontraron con el tumulto de personas que conformaban a todos los inquilinos. Unas cuantas personas más llegaron del piso siete que era el último. Era un edificio pequeño en las orillas de la ciudad, lo mejor que habían logrado alquilar. Cuando salieron a la calle vieron que había dos camiones estacionados en frente con los contendores que se podían abrir de un costado paralelos a la entrada, Izuku se movió hacia la izquierda sin soltar las manos de las mujeres que amaba, trató de empujar personas hacia esa dirección, no sabía para qué le habían dicho que hiciera eso, pero tan desorientado como estaba parecía ser la mejor opción. Además, aún recordaba las palabras de que atacarían el edificio. Vio al resto de personas de su piso hacer lo mismo que él, Asui había tomado directamente las manos de dos mujeres que perdidas y asustadas como estaban solo se dejaron llevar. Los hombres cerraron el edificio detrás de ellos e hicieron una fila al frente. Izuku tuvo un mal presentimiento y jaló a Ochako y a su madre con más velocidad hacia la izquierda, estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando los camiones levantaron la cortina metálica de un costado y dejaron ver a seis hombres cada uno de pie detrás de una torreta. Todas las personas gritaron. Izuku las abrazó como si su cuerpo sirviera como alguna clase de escudo. Un ruido de llantas barriéndose, un motor acelerando y los disparos comenzaron. Apretó los brazos con fuerza esperando el metal que atravesaría su carne, sus músculos, sus huesos, liberarían a la sangre de su cuerpo, inutilizarían su existencia y acabarían con su vida sin compasión, acabando con todo lo que alguna vez pudo hacer, sin despedirse, sin proponerle matrimonio a Ochako con el anillo que estaba escondido en la bolsa de su abrigo, sin asistir nunca a la firma de autógrafos de All Might.

Sintió que lo empujaban y abrió los ojos, los cuales ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado. Iida estaba junto a él y le gritaba que corriera. Su cuerpo lo hizo antes de que su mente terminara de procesar las palabras. Apretó su agarre solo para asegurarse de que Ochako y su madre seguían ahí con él. Notó a Asui rebasarlo llevando de la mano a las mujeres que había tomado desde antes. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, lo primero que notó fue la mirada perdida de Ochako que solo se dejaba llevar, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su madre que se esforzaba por llevarle el paso, justo a su lado también corría mineta con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Y detrás, frente al edificio donde vivían estaban dos camionetas negras que se habían parado entre las armas y ellos con algunas personas disparando. No pudo tomar detalle de la escena, vio más gente corriendo, vio gente disparando en ambas direcciones y también vio cuerpos amontonados en el suelo, principalmente del lado derecho donde las camionetas no habían alcanzado a cubrirlos.

Regresó su mirada al frente y siguió corriendo, buscaba a Iida entre las personas, pero le fue más fácil ubicar al hombre de cabello rojo y blanco, se aseguró de moverse en su dirección. Más adelante había dos autos, tres motociclistas y un camión. Se detuvo un segundo, pero al notar que esa otra persona seguía corriendo en su dirección fue tras él. Este hombre se volteó y gritando y haciendo señas les dijo que subieran al camión. Izuku se acercó, pero la aglomeración de personas no los dejó ni intentar subir.

–Midoriya-kun – escuchó que lo llamaba Iida, se giró a verlo y este le hacía señas con una mano para que fuera hacia uno de los autos junto con él. Le dijo que subiera a la parte trasera y no dudó en hacerlo, Ochako tuvo que sentarse en sus piernas para que de alguna manera se apretaran su madre, Iida mismo y Mineta, en la parte de adelante subió el hombre de cabello bicolor y en cuanto cerró la puerta el conductor que ya tenía el auto encendido arrancó sin esperar a nadie. No avanzaron mucho cuando se escucharon a los demás vehículos seguirlos.

–Está bien – les dijo Iida – ahora están a salvo.

Ochako y su madre se desplomaron contra él y comenzaron a llorar. Mineta también dejó a sus lágrimas correr. Izuku por su parte dio un par de respiraciones profundas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Ochako con un brazo y a su madre con el otro.

Esa era la primera vez en su vida que pasaba por las calles durante la hora de la purga. No pudo evitar observar a través de los vidrios polarizados, iban entre calles secundarias y aún estaban a las orillas de la ciudad, había gente caminando que les arrojó cosas, un grupo de personas que se habían pintado el rostro y llevaban indumentaria afín al teatro kabuki les dispararon. Había muchos delincuentes que solo tenían cubrebocas para ocultarse caminando juntos. Una pareja vestida como personajes de anime llevaban al aire cada uno una katana cubierta de sangre. Presenció otro grupo que rodeaba a tres personas y se turnaban para golpearlos, una vuelta los sacó de su posibilidad de visión. Había muchos, muchos cuerpos por todos lados. Regresó su atención al interior del auto y besó la cabeza de Ochako.

Se estaban adentrando a la ciudad. Conforme más avanzaban más ruidoso era todo.

–¿Qué hay de King Explosion? – preguntó el actual copiloto de repente llamando su atención.

–No puedo creer que ese sea su apodo en serio. – le contestó el conductor

–Él lo eligió – respondió el otro con total calma – ¿Cuál es su situación?

–Cuando salí acababa de anunciar que iría por la carga. Supongo que llegará un poco después de nosotros.

Izuku sintió a Ochako acomodarse contra él. Ella tenía la mirada perdida al frente. Su madre cabeceaba al borde de quedarse dormida. Mineta tenía las manos apretando sus propias rodillas y con una intensa mirada justo a ese punto. Iida observaba el exterior al otro lado.

–¿Qué es eso? – dijo el conductor haciendo que todos en el auto observaran lo que señalaba directamente con una mano al frente. Izuku siguió la dirección de su dedo hasta dar con una pared sumida en la obscuridad que la hacía parecer en su totalidad de color negro. No veía nada en particular.

–Yo no veo nada. – dijo Mineta en voz alta revelando su nerviosismo.

–Debería haber un callejón abierto ahí – contestó el desconocido con una quemadura.

El hombre que iba manejando tocó el claxon con mucha fuerza, dos veces largas, una corta, y otra vez larga. Izuku vio por el parabrisas trasero cómo el camión, las motos y el otro auto giraban en una calle dejándolos solos.

–Hey, hey ¿Por qué no giramos también? – preguntó Mineta que también se había volteado a ver.

–Alguien tiene que averiguar qué es eso – dijo el conductor – y actuar de carnada si es necesario. No servirá de nada si alguien nos sigue y descubre a dónde vamos.

Izuku tragó saliva y no se atrevió a mirar a Ochako ni a su madre que seguramente buscaban su apoyo, él no podría solo decirles que todo estaba bien. Revisó su celular, que por suerte había mantenido con él, según la hora había pasado apenas una hora y media desde que sonó la alarma, no podía creerlo, se sentía como si ya hubiera vivido una vida entera, aún quedaban 10 horas y media. Todavía era demasiado tiempo.

Se detuvieron junto a la parte donde debería estar el callejón e Izuku notó que lo habían cerrado a base de poner largas láminas de metal clavadas a la pared con lo que parecían tornillos gigantes. Se escuchó un agudo grito del otro lado.

–Crearon un callejón sin salida – susurró Iida. Del otro lado de esa cuadra se encontraba la avenida principal, el lugar predilecto donde se reunían las personas que estaban participando en la purga. Siguieron avanzando y observaron que el resto de calles pequeñas a partir de ese punto estaban iguales. Fue allí donde más fuerte se escuchaban los gritos, golpes, armas y explosiones. Solo una calle los separaba del verdadero terror de la purga. Mas adelante por fin giraron a la misma dirección que los otros vehículos habían tomado. Bajaron en un estacionamiento, las puertas de este se cerraron justo en cuanto entraron. Bajaron dos niveles y se estacionaron.

Iida les pidió amablemente que bajaran mientras los dos de enfrente se adelantaban. Izuku tuvo que ser el soporte de Ochako a quien se le doblaron las rodillas en cuanto tuvo que ponerse de pie.

–Lo siento – le dijo mientras hacia su segundo intento, esta vez exitoso, de ponerse en pie.

–No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, eso creo. ¿Tú?

–Estoy bien. – apretó su mano para apoyar sus palabras y le sonrió un poco. Pasó algo similar con su madre, Izuku estaba seguro de que, si ellas no estuvieran ahí y él no se concentrara en ayudarlas, probablemente se habría puesto a llorar o gritar desde el principio. De alguna forma sabía que ellas lo sabían y que se encontraban en una situación similar. Bajaron el último piso a pie. Abajo se encontraban reunidas muchas personas, era lo más parecido a un refugio con lo que se había encontrado. Algunas dormían en el suelo, otras estaban sentadas alrededor de linternas que era el único medio de luz, muchos platicaban. Algunos, como hipnotizados solo se abrazaban en silencio. La mayoría, vestidos de negro y con los rostros cubiertos, estaban de pie y se veían alerta.

Al fondo diferenció el camión que estaba antes y a Asui que se acercaba a ellos caminando rápido, casi corriendo. En cuanto Ochako la vio, por primera vez en la poco más de media hora que llevaban desde que comenzó todo, lo soltó de la mano y corrió a abrazarla. Ellas se habían hecho amigas desde casi el momento en que ellos se mudaron a su apartamento tres años atrás. El primer día Ochako había dejado sus llaves y como ella regresaba primero se había quedado afuera, Asui la había encontrado sentada en el pasillo y la había invitado a esperar en su casa. Desde entonces siempre hablaban y se había creado un lazo de afecto entre ellas. La amistad se había extendido hasta él y ahora también podía relajarse al verla a salvo. Mineta que estaba a su lado se dejó caer al suelo agotado mientras Asui le decía que también le alegraba que estuviera bien. Observó a su alrededor y vio a Iida hablando con el hombre que estaba en su piso. Se acercó con la intención de preguntarle algunas cosas, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle se escuchó el ruido de una explosión ahogada. Todos se tensaron.

–Debe ser Ka- uh… King explosion, en serio no puedo creer que ese sea su nombre. – dijo el hombre que había sido su conductor. Lo identificaba porque la sudadera negra que llevaba tenía el dibujo de un rayo amarillo en ambos hombros.

–¿Por qué provocaría una explosión? Eso llama la atención.

–Deben estarlo atacando. – dijo el hombre de cabello bicolor – A pesar de la primera impresión que da, él no haría algo que nos expusiera.

–Eso es malo – dijo Iida observando hacia arriba como si de alguna manera pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo –, si él no puede venir nos quedamos sin las pocas opciones de armas que tenemos y no podremos llevar a cabo el plan. Todavía hay muchas personas que salvar.

Otra explosión se dio y se escuchó un jadeo general. Pero para Izuku solo resonaban las últimas palabras que había dicho.

–Iida-kun – lo llamó, este lo volteó a ver haciendo una exagerada señal de silencio.

–Aquí debes llamarme, Ingenium.

Izuku no usó tiempo en pensar en eso.

–Ingenium, estamos debajo del edificio administrativo de perfumerías Hagakure ¿no es cierto?

–Sí – le contestó su vecino. Izuku vio por el rabillo del ojo que los otros le estaban prestando atención.

–Está conectado con otros edificios. La carga podría llegar si le decimos a este King… eh – realmente era raro pronunciarlo en voz alta.

–Perfecto – lo salvó de su incomodidad el hombre que, ahora que le ponía atención, tenía los ojos heterocromáticos. –, dinos cómo y le pasaremos el mensaje.

–No hay tiempo – contestó Izuku y señaló al techo – quedan como diez minutos para que llegue a la calle adjunta a la avenida principal, noté que esté cerrada y de la vuelta para regresar e irse por otro camino. Si no dejará que los descubra, se alejará y se perderá la oportunidad. Yo subiré y le diré. Me encargaré de que eso llegue y ustedes salven a esas personas.

El conductor rio.

–Eh, Ingenium, si tenías un amigo tan listo debiste traerlo antes.

–Vamos – ordenó el de cabello bicolor y comenzó a correr, notó que otras dos personas aparte lo seguían.

–Izuku… – lo llamó su madre desde atrás. Él se dio la vuelta y vio su expresión llena de miedo y preocupación. Le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla. No podía quedarse a convencerla.

–Regresaré pronto – le dijo. Asui tomó el brazo de Ochako con delicadeza y le prometió que las cuidaría.

Izuku se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. 09:00pm

**Sé que sería todo más fácil si yo no escribiera nada acá, pero me sentiría rara si lo dejara vacío.**

 **Gracias por seguir, y muchas más gracias extras a quienes dejaron un comentario~**

 **Este fic iba a ser un One-shot pero ya llevaba 12mil palabras y no iba ni a la mitad así que lo iba a partir a la mitad, pero al final decidí dividirlo en pequeños caps**

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

No era fácil subir corriendo una curva pronunciada que estaba diseñada para que los autos pudieran girar con libertad.

Un auto ya estaba encendido esperándolo, subió y arrancó antes de que cerrara la puerta. Se escuchó otra explosión. Salieron por la calle contraria ya que el edificio abarcaba de lado a lado. Avanzaron paralelamente e Izuku pudo ver una camioneta negra que tenía un enorme tache rojo a lo largo de todo su costado. No veía al conductor, pero de pie sobre el techo, de una manera muy peligrosa se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro, llevaba unos pantalones flojos, una sudadera con la capucha puesta y unos guantes verdes grandes. Lo vio arrojar algo y entonces otra explosión se escuchó. Como iban a la altura de ese auto no alcanzaba a ver qué es lo que los perseguía.

–¿Sabes saltar de auto a auto en movimiento? – le preguntó el chico de pelo bicolor.

–Todoroki-kun, no va a hacer eso – lo regañó Iida.

–Dime Shouto. – fue su única respuesta.

–En realidad deberías ser Ice-Fire – dijo otro de los que los acompañaban que aún mantenía su capucha puesta –, a veces me pregunto qué pasó con sus alias. Tenían un fin, si no mal recuerdo.

La otra persona que aún mantenía su rostro oculto, pero por su cuerpo supo que era una mujer, se asomó por la ventana y silbó con mucha fuerza de tal forma que no era difícil imaginar que era un código. Un silbido similar respondió. Ella volvió a entrar.

–En tres calles gira a la derecha – le dijo al conductor que era el mismo de antes. Luego lo volteó a ver a él –. Tendrás 5 segundos para bajar de aquí y subir con ellos. No dudes en que si no lo logras te quedarás ahí.

Izuku respingó. Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse desolado en medio del lugar. Asintió con toda la firmeza que pudo. Se posicionó con las manos en la manija de la puerta y la pierna levantada para bajar de inmediato. Giraron de pronto con fuerza y se encontraron de frente con la camioneta, ambos se detuvieron Izuku bajó y subió, una vez más el vehículo arrancó antes de que estuviera totalmente arriba. No pudo ver, pero escuchó como un auto se estrellaba. Al parecer reflejó su preocupación porque el nuevo conductor le habló tranquilizándolo.

–Estarán bien – le dijo con una sonrisa –, actuarán como distracción y nos encontraremos en el centro. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te recogimos?

–¡Ah! Te guiaré a una entrada alternativa al estacionamiento donde están todos.

–Excelente – le sonrió. Levantó la mirada a la ventana detrás de él – ¿Escuchaste eso Explosion? – Izuku se dio la vuelta y vio a una persona que se estaba por meterse por ahí.

–Una mierda – fue su primera frase –, me quitaron a mis presas. Esos bastardos, yo podía con ellos.

Izuku se recorrió lo más que pudo al centro del asiento cuando esta nueva persona solo se metió agresivamente y lo golpeó un poco con los pies vestidos con unas pesadas botas militares.

–Seguro que sí – rio el conductor. Izuku se percató de que todos sus dientes se veían afilados. No sabía que eso era posible. – Pero tenemos que llevar esto al resto.

–¿Tú quién mierda eres? – le preguntó una vez que ya estaba sentado.

–Izuku Midoriya. – respondió algo nervioso, la actitud de ese hombre era imponente. Hubo unos tres eternos segundos se silencio en los que el otro lo miró. Parecía estar buscando algo en su mirada, en su rostro. Unos inusuales ojos rojos que lo escudriñaban lo hacían sentir diminuto.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Deku de mierda? – dijo al fin, apartando la mirada.

–Es Izuku no…

–No le hagas caso. Solo guíame – le sonrió mostrando esos dientes tan suyos. También su cabello rojo y parado en todas direcciones era algo nuevo. – Puedes llamarme Red Riot. – se señaló – y a ese puedes decirle Explosion.

–Es King Explosion Murder, maldita sea.

–King Explosion Murder Maldita Sea solo es la versión larga.

Izuku sonrió. Red Riot parecía alguien muy amable. Le explicó la disposición de los pasajes entre edificios. Él lo sabía porque había sido el encargado de cubrir el seguro de la constructora. Fue su primer trabajo en cuanto llegó a la agencia.

–Solo cubriste el seguro hace tres años y te aprendiste los planos de los edificios? – lo interrumpió el hombre que tras quitarse la capucha dejó ver un cabello rubio ceniza casi más alborotado que el del pelirrojo – ¿Qué clase de jodido nerd eres?

Cuando llegaron King… Explosion… Ka, Ka lo había llamado el conductor y quedaba mucho mejor, él rompió las cerraduras y bajaron. Encontraron la pared falsa y se internaron por un túnel lo bastante ancho como para que tres autos entraran al mismo tiempo, pero tan bajo que apenas si su camioneta alcanzó a entrar. Cuando llegaron de nuevo al estacionamiento en donde estaba el resto Izuku volvió a ver su celular. Tres horas y media desde que la alarma había sonado. Apretó el aparato con fuerza enojado porque el tiempo no estaba pasando más rápido. Bajó del vehículo y su madre corrió a abrazarlo. Él la abrazó de vuelta. Luego abrazó a Ochako también.

Red Riot fue a abrir las puertas traseras del vehículo y llamó a las personas que participarían para entregarles un arma. Que eran practicamente todos menos las personas de su edificio.

–Creí que las armas eran ilegales en Japón – dijo Ochako que no lo había soltado.

–Lo son. Pero no hoy.

Ka se volvió a subir al techo de la camioneta y habló tan fuerte que cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba gritando. Anunció que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, su plan debía de haber comenzado hace 40 minutos así que todos debían salir ya. Dijo que no dejarían a nadie de niñera para los salvados así que podían quedarse alli a llorar o acompañarlos y acabar con los bastardos.

Ochako lo volvió a tomar de la mano mientras observaba al sujeto que hablaba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Cómo puede decir eso? – le dijo – algunas de estas personas perdieron a su familia allá atrás.

–Precisamente por eso es por lo que deben salir o más personas perderán a más seres amados – le dijo poniendose delante de ella y besándole la cabeza.

–Hey, Deku – volteó a ver quien lo llamaba encontrándose con Ka que le puso un arma desconocida en el pecho con mucha fuerza casi sacándole el aire – mueve tu trasero, no podemos seguir esperando.

Y se fue, dejándolo allí de pie con la primera arma que alguna vez había tocado. La movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo analizando su peso, no sería muy cómoda tomarla con una sola mano. A sus ojos inexpertos parecía una metralleta. El contacto pareció quemarle cuando se preguntó qué debería hacer con eso. Miró a Ochako y ella solo le prestaba atención. Sabía que estaba esperando su decisión para apoyarla. Ella siempre decía que él sabía tomar las decisiones correctas y solo por eso las alentaría sin importar lo que fuera.

–Voy a ir – le dijo.

–Lo sé – le contestó Ochako con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Carraspeo, limpió los inicios de lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza. Luego levantó la cara con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Casi parecía brillar. – Las personas deben hacer todo lo que pueden por ayudar a los demás ¿No es cierto? Si no ¿Que clase de persona serian?

Izuku sonrió. Ochako siempre era así de amable y considerada. No se imaginaba con otra persona en su vida, ella era perfecta. Realmente necesitaba dejar de ponerse nervioso cada que planeaba proponerle matrimonio, ya llevaba casi dos meses postergandolo. Hasta su madre, a quien había pedido auxilio, lo regañaba al respecto. La besó tratando de plasmar todo su amor y confianza. Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza de Asui y Mineta, la primera sacudió la mano, el segundo lo veía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Al girarse su madre estaba de pie entre él y la camioneta a donde ya se estaban subiendo algunas personas.

–No puedo permitir que vayas – le dijo. Izuku vio sus ojos rojos y su rostro cansado. Realmente deseaba que pudiera tranquilizarse y dormir.

–Tengo que hacerlo – vio la expresión de su madre quebrarse y se sintió a punto de llorar también, pero no debía – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por las personas que las salvaron.

La abrazó para reconfortarla. Al levantar la mirada se percató de Ka que lo observaba directamente con el ceño fruncido y se sorprendió por la consideración que le tuvo al no interrumpir ese momento. Fue difícil hacer que lo soltara, pero al fin lo logró cuando Ochako tomó a Inko por los hombros.

Se acercó al grupo de personas que se estaban preparando. Lo reciboeron como Deku, por culpa de Ka Explosion definitivamente. Como algunos lo habían visto alejarse junto a Iida y el que llamaron Ice-Fire lo recibieron sin problemas, otros le dijeron directamente que no esperaban que alguien se uniera. Subió en la parte trasera de la camioneta donde vio que Ka y Red Riot habían vuelto a subir en la parte frontal. Alcanzó a mirar a Ochako y a su madre un segundo antes de que cerraran las puertas. La camioneta arrancó y comenzaron a moverse.

Le entregaron un chaleco antibalas que se puso sobre su raída sudadera verde obscuro. Agradecía al menos haber elegido sus pantalones más obscuros esa noche. Todos vestidos de negro y él con sus zapatos rojos. Le ayudaron a ponerse unos cinturones que sujetarían un par de pistolas a su costado y otro arnés para la metralleta que Ka le había dado.

El peso de las armas era mucho más que el que físicamente tenían. ¿Qué se suponía que haría con eso? Había una razón de mucho peso por la cual nunca había participado en la purga y era tan sencilla como que matar y cualquiera de los crímenes permitidos estaba mal, sin importar quien fuera o lo que hubiera hecho. Estaba mal. Había una razón por la que existía el sistema legal que tenían y deponer de eso una vez al año simplemente era la idea de alguien cruel.

Pensó en Kai Chisaki, su actual primer ministro que ya era prácticamente un presidente, la persona que había decidido implementar la depuración anual que se llevaba a cabo en Estados Unidos alegando que los buenos resultados que había obtenido, menos desempleo, menos delincuencia, serían beneficiosos para el país. Izuku no creía que el nivel de violencia en Japón fuera equiparable al de américa, y se sorprendió cuando el primer año sí participaron bastantes personas, allí en Tokyo más que nada. Al siguiente aumentaron, y al siguiente fueron más todavía. El cuarto año, cuando él cumplió 21 y comenzó su relación formalmente con Ochako después de casi 6 años de conocerse, fue el día con el índice de muertes más alto de muertes desde que se había iniciado. Extranjeros comenzaron a llegar. Y solo un año después de eso, tres años atrás, él consiguió un empleo en una aseguradora que lo llevó a mudarse y Ochako decidió acompañarlo iniciando también un trabajo como maestra de guardería.

La camioneta aceleró repentinamente y se agitó. Las otras personas que iban ahí con él solo se sostuvieron con fuerza de lo que pudieron. Luego se detuvieron en seco, Izuku pudo escuchar las llantas rechinar. Diferenció a Ka gritando, aunque no alcanzaba a entender sus palabras. Las puertas fueron abiertas dejando ver a Red Riot con una sonrisa avergonzada. Al fondo Izuku podía diferenciar que estaban en un callejón muy obscuro y bastante silencioso si descontaba a la persona escandalosa que iba con ellos.

–Lo siento por eso – les dijo – Explosion metió su pierna para apretar el acelerador en cuanto los vio y no pude controlarlo bien.

Las otras personas hicieron comentarios como "típico" o similares diciendo que no se sorprendían. Comenzaron a bajar del vehículo, él se estaba poniendo de pie para descender también cuando Iida se acercó y lo vio.

–Mido- ah... uhmm ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Ka me ofreció unirme así que vine.

–¿Ka?

–King Explosion – dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa porque era un poco vergonzoso decir ese apodo en voz alta. En ese momento se acercó Ice-Fire y se quedó a un lado de Iida mirándolo también.

–En nuestro plan no contemplamos más personas. – le comentó mientras tomaba algo de equipo de una de las cajas que habían, evidenciando que los había escuchado. Se giró a ver a Explosion que se acercaba dando grandes pasos con fuerza mientras insultaba entre dientes que le hubieran quitado una presa. – Ya que tú lo invitaste, tú deberás cuidarlo.

–¡¿Hah?! – fue la respuesta que dio. Lo miró a él, miró a Iida y volvió a ver a Ice-Fire para asegurarse de que no le estaban jugando una broma – ¿Qué no este Deku bastardo venía con ustedes?

–Fue un civil rescatado del edificio B – dijo Iida colocándose una máscara blanca muy recta que daba insinuaciones a un robot.

–¡¿Y yo cómo mierda iba a saberlo?! ¡No voy a cuidar a ningún maldito estorbo! Si no viene con ustedes que por ahí se quede, no me importa.

–Está bien – Red Riot, que había estado hurgando entre las cajas le puso una mano en el hombro – tú nos ayudaste a llegar con el resto así que ahora nosotros te ayudaremos a ti.

Explosion bufó al fondo y Todoroki se ajustó unos tanques que parecían de oxigeno en la espalda uniéndolos con unas mangueras metálicas a unos disparadores que amarró en sus antebrazos. Tomó una máscara de oso que estaba pintada la mitad roja y la mitad blanca, similar a su cabello y se la colocó. Giró para ver al resto del grupo y solo dio una orden en un tono de voz muy elevado.

–Salven a todos los que puedan.

–Exploten sin compasión los traseros de todos esos bastardos – secundó Explosion levantando un cinturón de granadas que después se amarró a la cintura.

Entonces se dispersaron.

Red Riot le dijo a Izuku que volviera a subir en la parte delantera para explicarle el plan. Llevaba en la frente, lista para colocarse en cualquier momento, una máscara de un dinosaurio rojo que combinaba muy bien con su apariencia. Una vez más a su otro lado estaba Ka que se había sacado la sudadera y solo quedó con una musculosa negra muy pegada a lo que evidenciaba como un cuerpo bastante trabajado, se había cruzado aparte otras dos correas que cargaban granadas cada una, llevaba una pistola en cada pierna. Y también llevaba sobre la cabeza una máscara para colocársela bien en cualquier momento, era blanca con un tache rojo sobre ella y dos pequeños orificios para los ojos. A él le habían dado una máscara que parecía una clase de conejo verde. Le habían dicho que era importante que mantuviera su identidad oculta y todos parecían compartir el sentimiento, pero nadie se había detenido a decirle por qué. Aunque quizás no era tan difícil de suponer. Se removió sintiendo las armas moverse contra su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que jamás se atrevería a jalar ningún gatillo.

Le dijeron que se habían dividido en tres encargos, el grupo de Ice-Fire que iría a las casas de subasta, el de Tailman que se había quedado cuidando a los civiles y el suyo que detendría a los cazadores de sacrificios.

–12 horas podría parecer poco en algunos casos – le dijo el pelirrojo apretando el volante del auto – pero este día el tiempo siempre pasa más lento de lo que debería. Las vidas de demasiadas personas son arrebatadas injustamente solo porque algunas personas creen que pueden hacer esto "legal".

Izuku miró a Ka que, observando el exterior por la ventana, parecía ignorarlos completamente. El penetrante sonido de una metralleta se escuchó al fondo y los tres dirigieron la mirada al frente, Red Riot aceleró y Ka hizo un sonido bastante similar a un gruñido.

Observó su celular.

5 horas desde que la purga había dado inicio.

Solo habían pasado 5 horas.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. 12:00am

**¿Notaron el cambio en los títulos de los capítulos? ¿no? qué bueno, es que creo que era mejor si en lugar de poner las horas como van pasando (que es como estaba) queda mejor en modo cuenta regresiva.**

 **Algún día aprenderé a poner la línea que los profesionales (?) usan para separar las notas y la historia, pero hoy no es ese día.**

 **Espero que les agrade:**

–¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó Ka de tal forma que era prácticamente una afirmación en la que se burlaba de él.

–No. – Izuku diferenció al grupo de personas que tenía arrodilladas a otras tres.

–Seguro preferirías estar llorando con esa horrible zorra de cara redonda que tienes de novia.

–Te voy a pedir que no te refieras así de ella – le dijo Izuku mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – además no es horrible, ella es hermosa.

–Aja, no me importa. – le dijo deslizándose más hacia enfrente y tomando una de las granadas que tenía en el cinturón – Igual, tú tienes un mejor trasero. – añadió mientras se levantaba y sacaba su cuerpo por la ventana.

La siguiente explosión espabiló a Izuku de la extrañeza que esa frase le generó y Red Riot aceleró alejándose haciendo que esas personas se subieran a sus propios vehículos y los persiguieran. Alcanzó a ver por el retrovisor que las personas que estuvieron a punto de ser asesinadas huían en dirección contraria.

Si no hubiera presenciado todo lo anterior, eso sobre salvar personas, Izuku simplemente habría creído que la camioneta en la que actualmente viajaba era otra más participe en la purga.

Tal vez lo era.

Con las manos levantadas no sabía de donde sostenerse sin tocar la pierna que pasaba sobre él para mantener el equilibrio. Aunque su lógica le decía que debería sostenerlo, su instinto le gritaba que sería una mala idea. Red Riot dio un giro brusco y la pierna cambió de posición hacia arriba con tal rapidez y fuerza que, si Izuku no hubiera hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, le hubiera dado un rodillazo en la nariz que probablemente se la habría roto. Ka, con medio cuerpo fuera del auto a través de la ventana tomó otra granada de las que llevaba cruzándole el pecho, le sacó el seguro y la arrojó, gritando e insultando cuando esta explotó. Se escuchó al auto de atrás estrellarse y por fin la pierna se quitó de encima de él y Ka volvió a introducirse para sentarse de manera normal.

–Esos bastardos no se moverán otra vez – le informó a Red Riot. Quien vio algo por el retrovisor y suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Estaban tratando de matarlos así que no eran cazadores de sacrificios.

–Ellos no cazan en el centro, siempre van a las orillas, donde las personas de bajos recursos no pueden defenderse.

Izuku cruzó los dedos de las manos entre sus rodillas. Había escuchado los rumores sobre las personas de clase alta que habían comenzado a asistir a eventos en donde llevaban personas que eran sacrificadas y obviamente estas personas no iban por su propio pie. Ka observó la hora en un reloj que llevaba y cambió las balas de sus armas. Le quitó las que él llevaba e hizo lo mismo, se las devolvió. Repitió la acción con las de Red Riot.

–¿Cuánto? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Seis horas – le contestó el rubio.

Lo siguiente fue bastante repentino, en un momento iban avanzando por una calle despejada, al siguiente se había hecho bruscamente hacia enfrente, sostenido con fuerza por el cinturón de seguridad que llevaba puesto, escuchó el vidrio quebrarse, vio el suelo pasarse arriba y a Ka, que no llevaba nada puesto, separarse de su asiento hasta dar con el techo. Tardó unos segundos más en entender que se habían volcado. Se movió y sintió una punzada de dolor en todo el cuerpo, sacudió la cabeza un poco para tratar de aclarar su vista que se movía más de lo necesario.

–Explosion – escuchó hablar a Red Riot a su lado –. Hey, Explosion ¡Explosion! ¡BAKUGOU!

–No digas… mi maldito nombre, pelos de mierda.

Izuku giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba Ka, se encontraban de cabeza, él y Red Riot estaban colgando del asiento gracias a sus cinturones, Ka estaba con el costado sobre el techo y trataba de levantarse. Bakugou. Había escuchado ese nombre, había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

–Pues contesta a la primera que te hablo – bufó el pelirrojo obviamente aliviado. – ¿Estás bien, Deku? – le preguntó mirándolo. Izuku pudo notar que no le agradaba llamarlo Deku por el significado que tenía, pero era fiel a la parte de no llamar por los nombres.

–Estoy bien – le respondió.

Ka fue el primero en salir, mientras Deku trataba de quitarse el cinturón pudo escuchar que habían comenzado a disparar, Red Riot salió rápido a apoyar a su compañero. Izuku se puso nervioso de inmediato, mientras más intentaba quitarse el cinturón más parecía ceñirse a su cuerpo. Escuchó al auto recibir disparos. Sabía que como estaba de cabeza dejaba más expuesto el tanque de gasolina y que si seguían disparando en ese lugar podría explotar. Pero el cinturón no se soltaba.

–¿Qué mierda esperas para salir de ahí, Deku? – le gritó Ka pateando la puerta. Izuku buscó opciones. Localizó un cuchillo que debió salir de la guantera. Estiró el brazo, no lo alcanzaba. Siguió tratando de sacárselo, pero se había atorado. Debía ser por la forma en la que lo habían jalado para que él lo usara siendo que el auto no estaba diseñado para llevar tres pasajeros en la parte delantera. Explosion se asomó por el hueco de la ventana por donde había salido originalmente.

–¡Kacchan, el cuchillo! – le dijo señalándolo, el otro lo miró enojado un segundo antes de seguir la dirección de su dedo y tomarlo. Se metió a cortar el cinturón y lo sacó jalándolo del brazo sin ninguna clase de delicadeza. Lo empujó hacia la calle más cercana que había, mientras corrió hacia allá Izuku vio de soslayo tres figuras que les disparaban de vuelta. Ya que estuvo a cubierto por la pared regresó la mirada atrás y diferenció la espalda de Ka disparando y a Red Riot al otro lado del auto tratando de cubrirse. Al ver hacia atrás encontró el motivo que los había volcado. Una trampa de púas que reventó los neumáticos delanteros y que, por la velocidad que llevaban, los hizo girar. Probablemente incluso el auto se separó del suelo un momento. Tomó una de las pistolas que llevaba, más por seguridad que nada porque se sabía incapaz de atacar a alguien.

Escuchó el seguro de un arma ser quitado detrás de él. Tenía los suficientes buenos reflejos, pudo darse la vuelta, podría haberse quitado, pero por la dirección en la que el sujeto tenía la pistola le habría dado a Ka detrás de él y no se atrevió a moverse. Podría levantar el brazo y disparar, nunca había usado un arma, pero suponía que no habría más que jalar la pequeña palanquita que activaría el mecanismo. El arma en su mano quemaba. No podía. La bala dio en su hombro, por suerte. Fue una escena en cámara lenta ver el casquillo caer y el cargador recorrerse para pasar la siguiente bala al cañón. Cuando la segunda bala salió él chocó con la pared a un costado y el hombre frente a él cayó al suelo. Izuku llevó una mano al lugar donde había recibido la bala. El dolor llegó repentinamente como una descarga eléctrica.

–¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – le gritó Ka que al parecer era quien lo había empujado y le había disparado al otro. Red Riot llegó pronto a su lado y entonces cayó en cuenta de que ya no había más sonidos de disparos en el ambiente.

–Déjame revisar.

–¡¿Por qué no le disparaste?! – le gritó Ka por encima de la voz de Red Riot – ¡Tienes unas jodidas armas para algo!

–No… no podía, no podría dispararle a alguien, herirlo… matarlo. No puedo.

Ka golpeó con fuerza la pared en la que estaba recargado.

–No somos unos jodidos asesinos. – le siseó y se levantó alejándose de él. Red Riot se acercó otra vez y revisó. La bala en realidad no lo había atravesado, el chaleco lo había detenido, pero esa era la parte más delgada y claro que el golpe lo había sentido bastante. Solo le dejaría un gran moretón.

–Las armas que usamos no son armas de verdad – le dijo Red Riot ayudándolo a levantarse – son casquillos huecos rellenos de químicos de nuestro científico loco que se inyectan al contacto y los dejan paralizados. Hay para diferentes cantidades de horas que vamos cambiando conforme avanza la noche, solo necesitamos que se estén quietecitos hasta que suene la alarma a las 7.

Izuku avanzó detrás de él. Ka estaba sacando las municiones del vehículo volcado.

–Por cierto – lo llamó antes de que se acercaran más – ¿Escuché que lo llamaste Kacchan?

–¿Kacchan? – preguntó Izuku nervioso e incrédulo – No, no me tomaría tales confianzas.

Red Riot solo sonrió y se acercó a su compañero para ayudarle. Era obvio que ya no podrían seguirse moviendo sobre ruedas, pero ninguno parecía haber si quiera considerado la posibilidad de dejarlo. Izuku sonrió, él tampoco planeaba abandonar a las personas que podrían necesitarlo.

0:0

Era incómodo tener una máscara de madera sobre el rostro. No era pesada, pero el calor de su mismo aliento quedaba atrapado y era difícil respirar. Volteó a su izquierda donde sentada su madre observaba con unos prismáticos al escenario. No sabía para qué los usaba si a la distancia a la que estaban se diferenciaba bien lo que pasaba en el escenario. Ni siquiera sabía si le servían de algo a través de las delgadas ranuras que tenía su máscara.

–¿Qué te parece el de la izquierda, cariño? – giró a su derecha donde sentado su padre le señalaba a la persona que era anunciada en ese momento.

Observó el escenario donde un grupo de personas estaba de pie. El único hombre, sin dudas el que su padre señalaba, era un chico de unos 15 años, delgado y con la ropa sucia, lo que tenía en la pierna probablemente era sangre. Bajó la mirada asustada. A ese paso terminaría desarrollando miedo a ese vital líquido. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría el pobre chico. La única vez que ella recordaba haberse herido fue cuando se cortó el dedo con el papel mientras escribía. Le había ardido. Recordaba el ardor. Volvió a observar la pierna del niño, porque eso era, un niño, cuando ella tenía 15 años lo único en lo que pensaba era en atender correctamente todas sus clases de piano. Él no se recargaba en esa pierna, y la sangre ya comenzaba a acumularse en el suelo debajo de su pie.

¿Cuánta sangre puede perder un humano?

Ella lo sabía. Eso era información básica. Pero conocer las cifras no significaba nada. ¿Cómo se siente estar herido? ¿Cómo se siente desangrarte hasta morir? Empujaron al chico y al resto de personas para que pasaran a la sala siguiente.

–Parece que los Aoyama lo compraron primero – dijo su madre poniendo una mano a la altura de la máscara donde quedaría su boca. Obviamente preocupada porque su posición se viera juzgada, pero incapaz de decir algo contra ellos siendo que se unirían políticamente en tres meses. Momo y Yuga se encargarían de eso. Movió el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular hecho de oro blanco con una incrustación de diamante como sortija – ¿Es que no piensas participar otra vez? – La regañó su madre.

Así había sido desde que cumplió 21. Cuatro años escuchando los mismos reproches. Pero ella no entendía ¿Por qué ella era quien quedaba mal si decidía no purgar? Solo porque el resto lo hacía no lo volvía correcto de ninguna manera. Todos se levantaron para ir a las gradas. Ella no quería ir. Pero una mirada fría de su madre fue suficiente para hacerla subir. No sabía en dónde estaba. Su chofer la había llevado a ella y a su familia hasta ahí y no había levantado la mirada de sus rodillas hasta que llegaron. Pero ese lugar era enorme y tenía cámaras de seguridad por todas partes. Había sido adaptado como escenario. Había pequeñas barricadas de madera sostenidas por costales de arena, había pequeños árboles y arbustos. Partes con tierra, partes con lodo, partes con piedras y ramas. Todo estaba totalmente a obscuras. Las cámaras y los visores de los competidores contaban con visión nocturna. Los competidores también llevaban dos armas de su elección. La mayoría elegía una pistola y un cuchillo, Momo ni siquiera quería detenerse a pensar en el cómo las consiguieron.

La presentadora anunció a los competidores. Por decencia todos usaban apodos y máscaras como la que ella misma llevaba para mantener su identidad secreta. Ellos solo sabían quiénes eran los Aoyama por su relación y viceversa. Dio unos pasos atrás cuando dio inicio, ahora su madre estaría lo suficientemente ocupada juzgando al resto y no pensaría en ella. Aoyama, su prometido, se paró junto a ella. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, a veces decía palabras en francés.

–Que indecente – murmuró. Momo lo volteó a ver solo para dejar de ver el campo. Él no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero tampoco la emocionaba la perspectiva de pasar el resto de su vida con él. Aunque eso sí, daba muchos puntos a su favor el que, a pesar de que gozaba atrayendo la atención sobre él y siempre se la pasaba haciendo alarde a lo mucho que brillaba, nunca había participado en los eventos de purga alegando que era incorrecto. Sabía que en cuanto se casaran ninguno volvería a asistir a eso y era lo que más anhelaba. No fue intencional ver las pantallas, su cabeza solo se movió y sus ojos buscaron el movimiento. Una mujer vestida con un precioso kimono blanco había atravesado una katana en el estómago de una mujer no mucho mayor que ella. Giró la cabeza con rapidez al lado contrario y se tapó la boca. Las náuseas se apoderaron de ella. Aoyama se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien. Le recomendó salir a tomar aire fresco. Él solía sufrir mucho de náuseas y sabía qué hacer en esos casos.

Observó a su madre que con desprecio señalaba la falta de elegancia en las risas de un hombre con máscara de castor. No la miraba, no la juzgaba. Así que salió. Fue a la salida que Aoyama le había señalado, estaba un poquito más lejos de lo que hubiera deseado. Atravesó tres puertas, todas cerradas con palancas. Cuando abrió la cuarta puerta creyó que saldría a otro pasillo, y se encontró, en cambio, con un hombre que portaba una máscara de plástico de un oso que era mitad roja y mitad blanca, escondiendo el resto de él en un traje negro que recordaba a un uniforme de policía, llevaba en la espalda dos tanques amarrados con correas a su torso.

Ya había llegado a la calle.

Fue tal su sorpresa que no se le ocurrió gritar, ni siquiera se hizo tantito hacia atrás. El hombre hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza a ella y se giró para hacer un arco con el brazo, salieron otras personas de las sombras, en puntos donde ella no era capaz de verlos antes. Dio un paso a la calle para dejar la entrada libre. Los vio ingresar. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Ya que parecía que estaban esperando a que les abrieran supuso que iban con alguien. Tal vez nuevos competidores, tal vez traían nuevos sacrificios. Y esa última idea le regresó el terror y las náuseas. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del sujeto con la máscara bicolor y este observó ese punto donde estaba siendo tocado.

–Los sacrificios – dijo ella haciendo que el hombre la mirara al rostro, o al menos al lugar donde debería estar y que solo una máscara de madera pintada de blanco con unas delgadas ranuras como ojos y unos labios muy rojos la cubrían – Ellos, no merecen morir solo porque otras personas se creen con el derecho de matar. – le dijo. Era la primera vez que tenía el valor de decirlo en voz alta. De alguna manera sintió que una enorme carga se iba, y la presión en su pecho por fin la dejaba volver a hablar.

El oso bicolor asintió.

–Por eso estamos aquí – le dijo y entró detrás de los últimos hombres. La puerta se cerró dejándola unos instantes afuera. Esa frase se había sentido extraña. Como si él fuera el héroe que acababa de llegar a salvarlos a todos. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y sintió su corazón latir. Nunca había presenciado a una persona que estuviera dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto.

Un nuevo mal presentimiento se instaló en ella. No, no quería que esos eventos se siguieran dando, quería que la noche de la purga desapareciera. Sabía que acababa de dejar entrar a alguna especie de grupo heroico. Acabarían con los malos ¿No? Solo que, los malos serian todos los que apuntaban un arma desde el balcón.

Y no quería que nada le pasara a su familia.

Entró corriendo para pedirle al oso bicolor que no los atacara, pero ya no estaban. Habían entrado y se habían desplazado demasiado rápido. Momo levantó su kimono con motivos de duraznos y comenzó a correr. Recorrió el mismo camino que acababa de tomar para salir. Para cuando pasó la segunda puerta ya alcanzaba a escuchar disparos y gritos que eran muy diferentes a los de los eventos. Cuando atravesó la puerta una bala golpeó justo a un lado de su cabeza haciéndola retroceder por reflejo. Le dio una mirada al lugar, había muchos cuerpos en el suelo, a todos les habían quitado la máscara y ahora podía reconocerlos. Todos altos funcionarios, encargados del gobierno. Vio que ni su madre ni su padre estaban, pero el sonido de las armas seguía resonando claramente.

Se movió por las habitaciones sin tener conocimiento claro de la distribución del lugar. Cuando abrió una puerta café vio a su padre y otros más en el suelo, a su madre agachada y al oso bicolor apuntándole con un arma. Entró rápidamente y se paró frente a ella con los brazos abiertos.

–No permitiré que lo hagas – le dijo. Su voz tembló. Creyó que sería asesinada, pero el oso bajó su arma.

Entonces se escuchó otro disparo y sintió a su madre caer sobre ella. Se giró asustada y la ayudó a recostarse en el suelo. Observó a otro hombre con un casco blanco que aún mantenía su pistola en la manera en que la había usado para darle. Su madre ya no se movía. Se quitó la incómoda máscara y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había cometido un error. No había dejado entrar a héroes, solo a asesinos.

–Ella está bien – le dijo el oso que se había ido a agachar a su lado, le sacó la máscara a su madre y Momo la observó respirar suavemente y hacer una mueca de dolor –. Está viva. Nosotros no asesinamos personas.

Entonces vio el arma que su madre tenía en la mano. Y pudo entender que debió haberse levantado usándola a ella como escudo con la intención de dispararle a ese hombre y por eso el otro la había atacado.

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Momo se giró a verlo, y recordando que se había quitado la máscara apartó la mirada y trató de secarse las lágrimas. – Lo siento, no habría querido que presenciaras una confusión tan impactante.

–Ice-Fire – lo llamó el hombre con el casco – Todos los participantes han sido neutralizados y los sacrificios están a salvo. Debemos ir al siguiente centro.

–De acuerdo – le contestó el hombre a su lado mientras se ponía de pie.

–Ice-Fire-san – se escuchó Momo a sí misma llamándolo – ¿Por qué no me disparaste? Soy una, participante.

–No lo eres. – le contestó desde el umbral de la puerta. – Cuando fuiste tú en lugar de nuestro contacto quien abrió la puerta creí que nos habían descubierto. Pero con lo que dijiste y con lo que hiciste aquí, supe que eras diferente. No todo el mundo se atreve a actuar.

–Pero yo no actué – Momo sintió un nudo en la garganta. No entendía por qué estaba tratando de justificarse ante ese desconocido. Tal vez porque él era la clase de persona que ella desearía ser. – Yo solo-

–Actuaste – la interrumpió él. Fue por su máscara que había quedado junto a su madre recostada y se volvió a acercar a ella colocándosela suavemente. – Y puedes seguir actuando si quieres. Puedes acompañarnos.

No tenía idea de a qué se estaba metiendo ni de quienes eran esas personas.

Aun así, Momo asintió.

 **Por cierto ¿Notan la imagen de portada? Bueno, solo eso, para que no pase desapercibida.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. 01:00am

**¡Espero que les esté gustando!**

Después de que Izuku y el resto se fueran, contrario a lo que Explosion había gritado, algunos se habían quedado a acompañarlos.

–Si están cansados, por favor duerman en el camión. – Avisó una mujer que conservaba la capucha puesta y un pasamontaña que le cubría el rostro – No se alejen demasiado.

Ochako llevó de la mano a Inko para que se recostara en donde les habían dicho, allí había cobijas y almohadas. Ella le pidió que se quedara a su lado, pero Ochako necesitaba caminar. Le apretó la mano y la dejó viendo como sus lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

La comprendía, ella estaba igual de preocupada por Izuku. Tenía un dolor en el estómago que no la dejaba ni respirar correctamente. La mayoría de personas se habían ido al camión buscando calor y protección. Fue hasta donde Tsuyu estaba sentada en unas cajas y Mineta de pie a un lado le hablaba moviendo las manos.

–Pero, ya estamos a salvo ¿Por qué salir otra vez? – cuestionaba él.

–Alguien tiene que hacerlo – le contestó ella – si nadie lo hiciera, nosotros no estaríamos aquí.

Mineta aún la miró con una expresión contrariada. Con una clara lucha interna.

Ochako abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo que lo calmara, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su garganta una explosión en la entrada del estacionamiento la hizo caer. En medio de su aturdimiento alcanzó a diferenciar unas palabras que fueron tomando claridad:

– ...dos...evanse...mión, al camión, ya, ya, ya.

Ochako observó que su alrededor se estaba moviendo. No, era ella la que se estaba moviendo, vio al frente la figura de Tsuyu y su cabello balanceándose de un lado a otro amarrado en la parte más baja casi llegando a su cintura. Tenía una curiosa tonalidad verde. A veces se preguntaba si se lo pintaba o si era natural, y si era natural indagar en su árbol genealógico porque podía resultar ser familiar de Izuku ¡No podía haber más personas con esa clase de cabello en el mundo aparte de ese par! Pasó su mirada a sus hombros delgaditos, engañosos, sabía lo fuerte que era en realidad con sus prácticas matutinas, siguió viendo sus brazos y notó que uno de ellos estaba tomando a Mineta. Mineta corría en lágrimas. Nunca había sido muy valiente. Izuku había tenido que ir a ayudarlo cuando descubrió una cucaracha en su apartamento. Siguió el otro brazo de Tsuyu, curioso, estaba tomando su mano, pero ella no lo sentía, trató de mover los dedos para asegurarse. Sí, esa era su mano, respondía a ella, pero no lo sentía.

La estaba jalando. Esa noche ella solo había estado siendo jalada por todos. Levantó la mirada al camión, no se habían movido demasiado. Raro. El esfuerzo en sus músculos le confirmaba que estaba corriendo. El tiempo estaba pasando más lento de lo que debería. El resto de personas también corría hacia allá.

–¡Ochako-chan! – puso atención al ser llamada, Inko estaba de pie en la orilla del camión observándola con desesperación.

Ochako espabiló.

Comenzó a correr más rápido hasta ponerse a la altura de Tsuyu que la miró de reojo para seguir corriendo. No podía seguir siendo solo una carga para el resto. Ahora debía concentrarse en proteger a la madre de su novio.

–¡Inko-san! – le gritó cuando uno de los hombres de negro la empujó al interior sin delicadeza y cerró las puertas metálicas. Esa misma persona golpeó el costado retumbando el metal en el eco que se provocaba. El camión arrancó y se fue. Ochako se detuvo, Tsuyu y Mineta se detuvieron también.

Solo tenía que hacer una cosa y lo había arruinado. Las luces rojas del camión se perdieron entre el humo que se acumulaba en la entrada y entonces disparos comenzaron a escucharse. Los tres se agacharon como reflejo. Ochako observó al anciano del piso tres caer soltando un alarido de dolor. Apretó la mano de Tsuyu y escuchó a Mineta gritar.

–¡A los elevadores! – gritó alguien. Probablemente nunca sabría quién. Giró la cabeza, los elevadores estaban a unos diez metros a su izquierda. Una vez más tuvo que ser Tsuyu quien la ayudaba a levantarse. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, su amiga pasó una mano bajo sus hombros para ayudarla a sostenerse en pie y comenzaron a correr. Mineta se mantuvo a su lado.

Solo había tres elevadores. Suponía que cada uno tendría la capacidad para 16 personas. No podían quedar demasiados, solo eran como 30 personas que habían permanecido allí, casi la mitad debía haber estado en el camión más los que hayan alcanzado a subir antes de que se fuera. Podrían escapar.

Vio al hijo de la señora que siempre ponía música en volumen alto del apartamento de abajo entrar a un elevador él solo y cerrarlo. Y aceleró el paso. Alcanzaron a entrar al elevador de en medio, antes de que las puertas se cerraran y comenzaran a subir. Vio que aparte de ellos habían otras dos personas encapuchadas y armadas. Una mujer y un hombre.

–¿Vamos a ir hasta la azotea y un helicóptero nos recogerá? – preguntó la chica con un tono cantarín. Tan alegre como si no acabaran de ser atacados.

–Creo que no contamos con esa clase de servicio. Quizás el próximo año. – le contestó él pegado a las puertas y con el dedo en el gatillo de la escopeta que cargaba.

Ochako estaba un poco enojada con ellos por tomárselo tan a la ligera, pero sabía que no era como si pudiera culparlos u obligarlos a sentirse mal solo porque ella dejó sola a Inko. Se recargó en la pared del elevador cuando este se detuvo y se abrió.

–No somos tan malos como Explosion – dijo la chica viéndolos – nuestro objetivo es salvar a las personas, después de todo. Así que vamos.

Salieron al primer nivel del estacionamiento. Cuando Tsuyu preguntó la razón ella les dijo que los estarían esperando en la planta baja. Usarían otro de esos túneles que Deku había mencionado para alejarse. Ochako quiso decirles que era Izuku no Deku, pero siendo que todos se hablaban por apodos, debía haber una razón. Avanzaron pegados a la pared agazapándose en las sombras y Ochako maldijo mentalmente a su playera rosa que podía verse a una cuadra de distancia. La mujer se detuvo en unas puertas que ponían "Solo servicio" y entraron. Con un poco más de libertad se movió hacia la parte trasera del pequeño espacio y golpeó suavemente los casilleros.

–Mueve este, Tailman – le dijo al hombre y este pasó, levantó un poco el casillero usando su cuerpo y lo deslizó hacia el frente. Con un chasquido el casillero se alejó de la pared dejando ver un pequeño hueco en la pared. – Mi- ah... El señor Hagakure es algo paranoico. Desde que el gobierno adoptó de américa tal cosa como la purga, cree que alguna clase de apocalipsis se desatará y ha generado este tipo de cosas en todas sus propiedades.

La primera en pasar fue Ochako, tuvo que agachar la cabeza y levantar la pierna un poco, pasar algo de lado porque era estrecho el espacio. La siguió Tsuyu y luego Mineta y por último la mujer. El hombre al que había llamado Tailman se alejó dos pasos y volvió a tomar los casilleros para empujarlos.

–Un momento – dijo Mineta en cuanto fue consciente de lo que haría –, no, ven con nosotros.

–Yo no podría pasar por ahí – le respondió comenzando a empujar los casilleros – y aparte, todavía hay gente a quien salvar allá atrás.

–Mantente a salvo, Tailman – le dijo la mujer dando un paso atrás.

–Mantente a salvo, Invisible Girl – le dijo para después terminar de cerrarlo.

Quedaron sumidos en una obscuridad absoluta.

Invisible Girl sacó una linterna que ayudaba lo justo para diferenciar no más de 5 metros a la dirección a donde la dirigiera. Caminaron a través de algunos túneles estrechos dando tantas vueltas que se había terminado desorientando completamente. Ochako sabía que, si la dejaran ahí, sin dudas se perdería. El sonido de gritos y disparos, explosiones aún se escuchaba sobre ellos, aunque estaba ahogado por el concreto.

Se abrazó y deslizó las manos sobre sus brazos. Estaba helada. Tomar un suéter no le había pasado por la mente para nada. Aunque no había tenido frío hasta ese momento y no sabía si era porque en ese lugar la temperatura era menor o porque su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a enfriar.

–¿Cuándo se acabará esto? – se encontró a sí misma preguntando en voz alta.

–Faltan menos de 6 horas para que la siguiente alarma anuncie el final. – le contestó la mujer levantando una muñeca. Ochako no llevaba la linterna así que no veía nada, pero suponía que llevaba un reloj de pulsera.

–¿Solo vamos a la mitad? – se quejó Mineta.

Siguieron caminando hasta que en una pared había unos tubos salientes y sucesivos que actuaban como escalera. Invisible Girl fue la primera en subir. Abrió muy poco una compuerta metálica y subió llamándolos para que también salieran. Ahora estaban en la calle.

–Tenemos que movernos, hay otros refugios a los que podríamos llegar. El camión con el resto de no participantes ya debe estar allá.

–¿A qué distancia queda? – preguntó Asui colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla.

–Debemos estar a unas cuatro cuadras.

–¿Por qué salimos tan lejos? ¿No podemos acercarnos más por esos túneles? ¿O quedarnos en ellos hasta que esto acabe?

–Fumigan las alcantarillas cada cierto tiempo. Nos arriesgamos avanzando tanto tiempo dentro de ellos.

–¿Cómo que los fumigan? – preguntó Ochako abrazándose a uno de los brazos de Asui.

–Con gas. – Invisible girl observó el suelo unos momentos antes de volver a ver al frente. – Cada año han ido perfeccionando la habilidad de hacer salir o encontrar a las personas que por alguna razón se quedan atrapados en la calle.

–¿Suelen ser demasiadas personas? – preguntó Asui.

–Muchas más de las que a uno le gustaría. Normalmente forzadas.

–Pero – Ochako apretó los brazos más – ¿Quién haría eso?

–¿El gobierno? ¿Los ricos? ¿Simples malvados? Honestamente creo que no importa, a estas alturas solo debemos concentrarnos en sobrevivir.

–Alguien debería hacer algo al respecto – comenzó a decir Tsuyu, pero fue silenciada por un gesto de la mujer que los guiaba. Ella se asomó por la esquina de la calle y se volvió a ocultar. Se pegaron a la pared. Solo se escuchó un golpe como si hubieran pateado algo metálico y unos segundos después se volvió a asomar y les dijo que estaba despejado. Cruzaron la calle y siguieron caminando.

Fue un avance demasiado más lento de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera querido, pero al menos no estaban encontrándose con ningún percance.

–No puede ser – susurró Invisible Girl cuando se asomó en una nueva cuadra. No respondió cuando le preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba, parecía haberse quedado atrapada en lo que había visto. Tsuyu decidió asomarse también y los volteó a ver con expresión consternada.

–El camión… – no terminó la frase. Ochako ignoró cualquier advertencia de discreción que le hubieran dado antes y salió a la calle para ver mejor.

El camión donde se habían ido las personas del edificio estaba volcado y prendido en llamas.

0:0

Momo subió a la parte trasera de una camioneta cerrada. Junto a ella subieron el oso bicolor al que habían llamado Ice-Fire y el hombre con máscara de robot. Este último la vio, miró a Ice-Fire que le regresó la mirada y, como si fueran capaces de entenderse a través de las máscaras, asintió y regresó su atención a ella.

–Soy Ingenium, un placer. – estiró un brazo hacia ella para formalizar la presentación.

–Ah – ella sacudió la cabeza un poco porque no se esperaba que le hablaran y mucho menos el gesto que él estaba haciendo – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es-

–No digas tu nombre real – la interrumpió Ice-Fire. Ella lo miró unos instantes y asintió.

Le era algo emocionante todo eso, no había visto sus rostros ni sabía sus verdaderos nombres, era una mujer encerrada con dos hombres rodeada de armas, acaba de dejar a sus padres y todos sus conocidos inconscientes, y se había internado a la purga.

–Si ese es el caso, entonces me gustaría pedirles que me llamaran Creati – dijo sentándose firme luego de meditarlo –, sería agradable que se dirigieran a mí de esa manera. – estrechó la mano que le era estirada, ni siquiera a eso estaba acostumbrada, le habían inculcado muy firmemente que no tocara a ningún hombre a menos que estuviera casada con él. Tenía su emoción eso de ignorar todo lo que la habían obligado a hacer hasta el momento. Cuando lo soltó vio que el Ice-Fire la había estado mirando fijamente, o al menos eso era lo que dejaba entender su máscara, Momo enrojeció al pensar en lo había tocado y había sido tocada por él hace unos momentos atrás desde el primer instante en que se conocieron, y no había sido del todo consciente.

–¿Qué arma es la que deseas, Creati? – le preguntó Ingenium – Puedes elegir cualquiera de las que tenemos aquí.

Momo observó su alrededor. Teóricamente sabía usar cualquier arma, pero nunca había tomado una de verdad. Aunque Ice-Fire ya le había mostrado que no eran mortales, la sensación sería desagradable. Observó que en otra caja más alejada había muchas armas no organizadas y katanas. Tomó una katana con empuñadora roja y ornamentos dorados. Se giró hacia ellos mientras la desenvainaba.

–Mis habilidades prácticas me beneficiarían en el uso de un arma que no sea de fuego. – la giró en su mano – Solo usaré la parte que no tiene filo.

–¿Estás segura? – la cuestionó Ingenium moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo en una posición muy recta – ellos tendrán armas reales y las usarán contra ti sin pensárselo dos veces.

–Sí, solo debo evitar las zonas abiertas que dejarían mi perímetro desprotegido. Mientras pueda acercarme lo suficiente tengo la capacidad de dejar inconsciente a una persona.

–¿Qué hay de tu vestimenta? – agregó Ice-Fire. Su tono de voz le daba a Momo la sensación de hablar con alguna clase de profesional. Siempre calmado y seguro de lo que hace.

–Está bien. – volvió a envainar la katana con cuidado – Mi ropa fue elegida para ser participante de la purga así que es perfecta para el movimiento a pesar de la primera impresión que da.

–¿Y el anillo? – insistió. Momo observó al hombre de máscara bicolor, no podía, de ninguna manera, ver la expresión que tenía en ese momento, pero algo la hizo sentir sumamente abochornada y ocultó su mano detrás de sí. De soslayo notó que Ingenium también lo observaba. Si pudiera deducir algo del silencio que vino, es que Ice-Fire no acostumbraba realizar esa clase de preguntas que incomodarían al resto.

–Podría… el anillo podría cortarme si hago un mal movimiento así que me lo quitaré.

Mientras retiraba la argolla de su dedo, su corazón palpitaba fuera de lo normal. Nerviosa, asustada, emocionada. No se lo había quitado ni una sola vez desde hace un mes que se lo había entregado Aoyama. Solo por formalidad, ese anillo no era necesario. Podía no estar y aun así deberían casarse, no era una opción. Yuga le había dicho que se merecía tener un anillo bonito antes del que los uniría, ella había entendido el gesto. Pero pronto su madre lo había vuelto una carga. Había hecho del anillo una cadena a su destino. Y ahora se lo estaba quitando. Sentía que hacía eso que no se atrevía a verbalizar. Negándose a su matrimonio.

Cuando levantó la mirada de sus manos, descubrió que ambos la estaban mirando. Colocó una mano sobre su rostro preocupada por la repentina atención.

–Puedes dejarlo aquí si no quieres llevarlo contigo. – le ofreció Ingenium. Momo lo observó un poco antes de aceptar. Lo envolvieron en un pañuelo y lo acomodaron en una de las cajas.

Después de eso no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino. Ellos iban en la parte de carga de una camioneta cerrada sin ninguna ventana así que no supo hacia donde fueron. El primero en descender fue Ingenium que rápidamente fue a reunirse con otras personas. Ice-Fire bajó y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla. Cuando la tomó para aceptar notó que era mucho más caliente que la del otro hombre. Luego se fue a reunir con los demás. Le dio una mirada al resto, todos llevaban máscaras de animales y equipo de ataque. Esperaba que todas esas armas fueran del mismo tipo que no mataba.

Entonces entre la gente identificó un kimono blanco con ornamentos dorados, el hombre que lo vestía tenía una máscara de madera blanca que tenía unos adornos morados que actuaban como una clase de lentes. No era difícil saber que se trataba de su prometido Aoyama. Este la miró también y se le acercó.

–I can´t stop twinkling – le dijo, ella ladeó la cabeza confundida. Él pasó una mano por el cabello dorado que se escaba tras la máscara – así es como debes llamarme aquí.

Momo comprendió e hizo una reverencia que tal vez no era necesaria.

–La manera en la que me llamarán aquí es Creati.

–Es adecuado – le dijo. Momo regresó su atención al grupo de hombres que los habían llevado hasta ahí con la intención de preguntarle de qué los conocía y por qué estaba allí. Varias cosas la llevaban a pensar que él era el contacto que Ice-Fire había mencionado antes. Pero se encontró con esa máscara de oso bicolor viendo en su dirección. Una vez más sintió que su corazón palpitaba más de lo necesario.

Era como si él tuviera un interés especial en ella. Y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Bajó la mirada colocando ambas manos en su pecho como si eso sirviera de algo para calmar el anormal comportamiento de su órgano más vital. Escuchó los planes que tenían para ingresar, le dieron unos planos por si se perdía, aunque para ella solo bastó una mirada para memorizarlos. Siempre había confiado bastante en su gran capacidad de memorización. Había una separación bastante grande entre la puerta por la cual entrarían y la zona donde estaban los participantes del evento. La manera más directa sería atravesar la zona donde se cazaba a los sacrificios.

Momo ajustó su katana e hizo algunas pruebas de movimiento. Asintió satisfecha y se acercó al grupo que se prepararía para ingresar. En esa ocasión no contaban con ningún contacto en el interior así que su entrada haría que las posibilidades de que los descubrieran eran mucho mayores.

–¿Vas a entrar a pelear con ellos? – Aoyama sacudió una mano junto a su rostro para llamar su atención. Así sin tocarla, como debería ser.

–Sí. ¿No lo harás tú?

–No, no, no. Probablemente moriría. Esperaré a que limpien el lugar y guiaré a los sacrificios a la salida. No tengo el estómago para enfrentarlos de frente. Tú tampoco deberías ir. Las practicas que realizas son completamente diferentes a enfrentar a la muerte de verdad.

Ice-Fire colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Tocándola, como no debería.

–¿Estás lista? – en ningún momento le dijo algo relacionado con negarse, o que se lo pensara mejor, o que no debería. Al contrario, la impulsaba. Pero no era ninguna indiscreción, tomando en cuenta que era su vida lo que estaba en juego. Esperaba sus respuestas, creía en ella.

–Sí.

Ice-Fire se puso de pie frente a la puerta y apunto uno de los rociadores que estaban conectados a los tanques que cargaba en la espalda y parecían pesados, pero él se movía como si no los llevara.

–Mantente a salvo, Ice-Fire – le dijo su compañero justo detrás de él.

–Mantente a salvo, Ingenium – contestó este y disparó un gas que congeló la puerta.

Le dispararon hasta que cedió e ingresaron en orden. Momo observó el cabello rojo y blanco frente a ella y apretó la empuñadura de su katana.

Ese día, por primera vez, haría algo al respecto y salvaría personas.

 **Ahora que ya todos se separaron comienzan las apuestas sobre quién morirá (?)**

 **Nah, no es cierto, la verdad no se esperen una masacre (lo que es un desperdicio con esta temática), al menos no de los principales, porque soy demasiado corazón de pollo para eso. Lloré escribiendo la muerte de un personaje (uno que descubrirán más adelante), pero yo soy una llorona así que quien sabe.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. 02:30am

**Según el fic está ubicado en Japón, pero el ambiente es bien americano, lo siento ¡No puedo evitarlo! Espero que a pesar de esas te esté agradando, bella persona que lee:**

Deku iba caminando detrás de Ka que ahora mantenía un inusual silencio. Al menos comparado con el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo

–Uhmm, ¿Ex... Explosion? – Izuku tembló un poco la voz por la pena que le generaba llamarlo así – No sé mucho del tema, pero, se supone que las armas de categoría 4 no están permitidas… ¿Por qué puedes usar granadas?

Ka lo volteó a ver con tal enojo que Izuku no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza un momento. Cuando volvió a ver al frente el otro ya iba algo más adelante. Red Riot levantó los hombros acompañándolo en el sentimiento de no entender a Explosion en absoluto. Se ajustó la mochila que le habían encargado. Llevaba municiones y un botiquín. Red Riot también había tomado municiones, Ka solo se había reabastecido de granadas.

Observó la cabeza de Ka moverse constantemente de un lado a otro, vigilando. Su cabello se balanceaba ligeramente dejándolo saber que era más suave de lo que parecía en un inicio. Y entendía que algo estaba haciendo mal al prestarle más atención a la persona frente a él que a su alrededor de donde podría salir alguien para tratar de asesinarlo en cualquier momento. Pero no le era tan fácil apartar la mirada. Sentía como si hubiera algo que debía descubrir de él.

–Lo saben en base a cámaras de seguridad y sensores – empezó a hablar Ka de repente cuando ya iba otra vez a su paso. Izuku tardó un poco en entender de qué estaba hablando y que lo que hacía era contestarle. – lo único que tengo que hacer es que la onda expansiva de mis granadas no alcance el rango de un nivel 4. Está justo por debajo, lo preciso para mandarlos a la mierda sin activar las alarmas.

–BAM – dijo Red Riot moviendo las manos imitando una explosión. Luego se acercó a susurrarle, aunque no demasiado bajo porque las máscaras que ya se habían colocado amortiguaban bastante el sonido por sí mismas. – Él es nuestro científico loco, por si te lo preguntabas.

Izuku volvió a clavar la mirada en el hombre frente a él. Cada nuevo dato que lograba conseguir de él, parecía ser mucho más interesante y atrayente que el mero hecho de que se encontraba en medio de una masacre.

No avanzaron demasiado cuando Ka comenzó a asomarse entre las ranuras de las puertas. Solo una cuadra más enfrente hizo una exclamación de victoria y le indicó a Red Riot que abriera. No muy feliz con su tarea, el pelirrojo se acercó y sacó unos pequeños fierros con formas que Izuku no entendía y forzó la cerradura. Fue Ka quien entró y tardándose un poco, abrió la gran puerta metálica y dejó ver un auto negro. Era algo sencillo, pero aparentemente volvían a tener con qué moverse.

–¿Está bien que solo lo tomemos? – preguntó Izuku preocupado porque cada vez sentía que no eran más que solo participantes de la purga. Matando, aunque en realidad no mataban, robando, aunque era por una buena causa. En realidad, tras analizarlo, se arrepintió un poco de su pregunta. Él qué sabía. Ellos eran quienes habían decidido salir voluntariamente a salvar personas, y los habían salvado a ellos.

–Claro que sí, no te atrevas a creer que soy idiota, ya revisé que no tuviera ninguna jodida trampa.

Él ni siquiera se había planteado que un auto estacionado dentro de un hogar tuviera una trampa. Y, al menos, agradecía que Ka lo hubiera tomado de esa forma. Red Riot se encargó de encenderlo sin llaves y en esa ocasión, debido a que la distribución de los asientos lo hacía imposible, Izuku no subió al frente con ellos sino a la parte trasera.

Observó por la ventana el pasar de los edificios. La obscuridad monótona en la que se sumían. El arrullo del motor que lo invadía. Pensó en Ka y lo confiable que se veía su espalda.

.

.

Izuku estaba caminando por el bosque que quedaba cerca de su casa, llevaba una pequeña jaula en donde metería todos los escarabajos que lograran cazar. Veía frente a él a un niño caminando que era quien llevaba la red y sería el encargado de atraparlos a todos. Izuku insistía: "Espérame, Kacchan" mientras el otro niño con su cabello rubio claro alborotado no dejaba de avanzar. Izuku sentía un deseo poderoso de alcanzarlo. De estar a su lado y quedarse con él a menos el resto de su vida.

Un golpe en la rodilla fue lo que lo espabiló.

–No te atrevas a quedarte dormido maldito Deku de mierda. – Explosion se había girado para alcanzarlo entre los asientos.

Izuku levantó la cabeza y observó su alrededor. Avanzaban en el nuevo auto que habían conseguido. Conseguido sonaba mejor que robado. Trató de reconocer las calles. No habían avanzado demasiado así que no pudo cerrar los ojos por más de unos cinco minutos.

–Está silencioso por aquí – dijo en voz alta.

–Estamos lejos del centro – le contestó Red Riot que una vez más era el conductor – las personas se reúnen allá así que conforme avanza la noche estas zonas comienzan a despejarse.

–De personas vivas – agregó Explosion. Izuku observó por la ventana en la misma dirección que él lo hacía y diferenció cuerpos que se extendían a lo largo de la calle.

Era un escenario aterrador.

Se movieron de esa forma un poco más. Ya estaban casi a las orillas.

–Red Riot – volvió a hablar Ka con un tono de voz diferente, que parecía más estar amenazando que otra cosa.

–Ya los vi. – le contestó este.

Paseando la mirada logró diferenciar una van blanca. Fueron de inmediato en su dirección. Ka sacó su cuerpo por la ventana, Izuku comenzaba a sospechar que disfrutaba hacer eso, y con una de las pistolas que llevaba en la cintura dio tres disparos, a la furgoneta se le reventó un neumático y empezó a moverse descontrolada serpenteando. Ka esperó con el arma apuntando. Cuando, por el movimiento que no podía dejar de hacer, la van le dio la oportunidad, Ka disparó una vez y el vehículo se estrelló contra la pared. No dudaba que le hubiera dado al conductor. De inmediato bajaron tres hombres de la parte trasera y uno del lado del copiloto. Ka les lanzó una granada que los lanzó a varios lados y ya no los dejó levantarse. En verdad parecía que era una explosión cualquiera. Pero, creyéndole al creador de todas las armas que llevaban, y debido a que no había ninguna alarma que les diera represalias, entonces era bastante increíble el cuidado y detalle que mantenía.

–Bastardos neutralizados – dijo entrando otra vez. Izuku apretó las manos, lleno de admiración. A pesar de su carácter que podía dar la idea de alguien meramente impulsivo, Ka estaba resultando ser alguien sumamente habilidoso. Era demasiado genial.

Se acercaron a la van y se fueron a revisar una vez que el humo se había despejado. Un hombre y una mujer atados estaban ahora inconscientes. Les quitaron las cuerdas y los acomodaron. Izuku creyó que los llevarían con ellos, pero Red Riot y Explosion, el último de una forma más grosera, le dijeron que no podían encargarse de más personas.

–Ya tenemos que cargar contigo – agregó Ka – más inútiles nos retrasarían. Así parecen muertos, y por aquí ya no hay tantas personas, los dejarán solos. Para cuando todos despierten la policía ya estará rondando las calles.

Izuku se preguntó si Ka estaría preocupado por dejarlos allí solos.

Volvieron a subir al auto. Red Riot le dijo que tenían conocimiento de tres eventos, por lo tanto, había al menos tres cazadores.

Se escuchó un grito proveniente de uno de los pisos del edificio junto al que iban pasando.

Luego otro grito. No era solo en las calles donde la purga se llevaba a cabo, dentro de los edificios siempre había personas que llegaban a alguna clase de límite. Las violaciones y robos se daban con más frecuencia en lugares cerrados. Izuku observó las ventanas deseando hacer algo al respecto. Ka abrió repentinamente su puerta obligando a Red Riot a frenar, se bajó y tomando impulso lanzó una granada con la fuerza y precisión suficientes para atravesar la ventana indicada. Luego de la explosión los gritos se detuvieron. En consecuencia, casi todas las luces del edificio comenzaron a encenderse pues, al tratarse de un lugar tan pequeño, el sonido y la vibración había sido mucho más exagerada. Cuando volvió a subir al auto, Red Riot avanzó con una sonrisa. Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Kacchan de verdad era impresionante.

Sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de que había pensado en él como Kacchan, algo sin motivo que ya le había hecho ver Red Riot. Sin querer profundizar en las razones prestó toda su atención al exterior. Estaban al lado contrario de donde Ochako y él vivían. Si giraba el rostro a la izquierda, por encima de los edificios diferenciaba la torre de Tokyo, apagada como nunca lo estaba. Gran parte de la ciudad desconectaba todo de los servicios eléctricos y de seguridad. Si las personas deseaban meterse, les dejaban el paso libre para que lo hicieran sin destruir la propiedad.

Sin ningún motivo en especial dio una mirada hacia atrás y descubrió otra van que se acercaba a ellos sin luces y en un silencio que debería ser imposible, pero a una velocidad considerable. Los siguientes pensamientos y acciones de Izuku se dieron sucesivamente en menos de un segundo: Los golpearían, esa camioneta iba a estrellarse en la parte trasera del auto en donde viajaban y por la rapidez a la que se agrandaba sabía que llevaba la fuerza suficiente como para que, contemplando también la resistencia de los materiales de ambos vehículos, destrozara toda la parte trasera y los empujara unos 30 metros antes de que se desviara. El asiento trasero quedaría destrozado junto con él.

En esa ocasión no llevaba el cinturón puesto. Pasó entre los asientos sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes, el golpe se dio antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decirle algo. Izuku se estrelló contra el vidrio, aunque logró recibir el golpe con el brazo derecho manteniendo su cabeza a salvo. Se volvió a hacer hacia atrás sin diferenciar la ubicación de las cosas, temía que los hubieran vuelto a volcar. Red Riot giró el volante provocando que el mismo empuje los hiciera salir del frente antes de lo que había contemplado. La van se siguió derecho sin girarse a asegurarse de nada. Izuku sintió el movimiento debajo de él cayendo en cuenta que había terminado sentado sobre las piernas de Ka, quien rompió el vidrio con su codo desnudo y sacó el brazo por el espacio para tratar de dispararles, le reventó el vidrió de las luces traseras, pero la camioneta se fue girando en la siguiente calle.

–Mierda – dijo deslizando el brazo al interior otra vez.

Izuku giró a ver la parte trasera del auto, el vidrio y el metal se habían doblado hasta alcanzar los asientos delanteros. Definitivamente no había ningún espacio para mantenerse a salvo de haberse quedado ahí.

–Eso estuvo cerca, Deku – le dijo Red Riot que se había girado a ver lo mismo que él – tuviste una buena reacción.

Izuku asintió. El brazo le dolía horrores, pero como solo se había estrellado, no le había pasado más que golpes y raspones que era incapaz de ver por su ropa. Recordó entonces, todo de golpe, que estaba sentado sobre Ka y que este era tan violento que lo creía capaz de matarlo y decir que fue su culpa, y que él también había quebrado el vidrio, a parte del accidente que acababan de pasar, por lo que seguramente estaba herido.

Enredado en tratar de hacer algo respecto a todo, solo se removió ridículamente sobre sus piernas balbuceando disculpas que jamás lograron ser palabras y notando en la expresión de Explosion que se estaba enojando.

Eso hasta que notó la sangre.

–Estás herido – dijo firmemente. De soslayo se percató de que la mueca de burla que Red Riot tenía por su comportamiento había mutado a una de preocupación de inmediato.

–No es nada – le dijo echando el brazo hacia atrás – quítate de encima.

–No puedes decir que no es nada – lo regañó Izuku tratando de ver su brazo, suponía que era específicamente en su codo, pero la sangre se había extendido rápidamente dando el aspecto de algo mucho más grave.

–Dije que no es nada, maldito Deku así que muévete, esa camioneta que acaba de irse-

–Sí es algo, Kacchan – le dijo sosteniendo su brazo con un poco más de fuerza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tanto como las máscaras se los permitían – estas herido y vamos a curarte.

Obtuvo silencio como respuesta. Red Riot bajó y rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta junto a ellos. Sin dejar de mirarse Izuku descendió dejando que el pelirrojo tuviera una mejor vista. Al final se terminó poniendo nervioso y apartando la mirada primero, analizó el que acababa de llamarlo Kacchan en voz alta. Ninguno estaba mencionando nada sobre eso y en verdad esperaba que así fuera hasta que todo acabara y no se volvieran a ver nunca, jamás.

Los miró a ambos otra vez debido a ese pensamiento. No lo había considerado, pero a esas alturas ya no tenía ganas de no volver a verlos nunca, jamás.

Ka salió del auto inservible con el brazo vendado, le dio una mirada a las gasas llenas de sangre que se quedaban y dirigió la vista al lugar por donde se había ido la otra camioneta.

–Necesitamos detener a esos bastardos que nos dieron. Ya desperdiciamos mucho tiempo jugando a las enfermeras, hay gente que podría estar herida.

–Necesitamos otro auto – dijo Izuku volviendo a ver la parte donde él pudo haber sido aplastado.

–Eso es, acabemos con los autos de la ciudad. – Red Riot levantó un brazo como si celebrara algo y luego se rascó la cabeza – No había ningún auto en la calle. Por estas zonas las personas no tienen esos lujos.

–Lo más certero que tendremos es la van que dejamos – dijo Izuku más para sí mismo, pero en volumen suficiente para que los otros lo escucharan –, pero Kacchan le reventó los neumáticos y no sabemos cómo la habrá afectado el estrellarse. Podemos tratar de avanzar, pero a pie no hay muchas posibilidades de que los alcancemos y aparte nos veremos obligados a enfrentar a las personas que estén purgando que, aunque no son tantas por esta zona, sí son las suficientes como para retrasarnos y obligarnos a gastar la munición que comienza a disminuir y no podemos reabastecer debido a lo especial que es-

–Cállate – dijo Ka dándole la espalda – solo camina. Y llámame King Explosion Murder.

Red Riot le sonrió y con la cabeza lo incitó a seguirlos.

Conforme caminaban y el mismo movimiento de su cuerpo balanceaba la metralleta que aun llevaba en la espalda y no había tocado ni un momento, iba siendo más y más consciente del dolor que se apoderaba lentamente de su brazo derecho. Casi todo el daño se estaba acumulando en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Izuku vio a Red Riot que llevaba una muslera que parecía menos cargada que antes. Ya no debía llevar mucha munición. Observó a Ka que no llevaba nada más que las balas, comenzaba a sospechar que agotadas, en las armas que tenía y solo le quedaban, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, 10 granadas. Él tenía la mochila que le habían pasado aún con los 10 cartuchos de metralleta y los 5 de pistola, así como 2 granadas. Aparte del pequeño botiquín que no servirá de mucho si no lograban neutralizar a los otros antes de que los asesinaran.

Ka subió la metralleta sobre su hombro para estirar el brazo herido unos momentos. Izuku sintió esa escena familiar. Si esa metralleta fuera una red, si la mochila que él llevaba fuera una jaula. Si estuvieran en un bosque y fueran a cazar escarabajos.

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de pensar y encontrando extraño lo familiar que se le hacía el apodo de Kacchan.

–¡Deku! – escuchó que lo llamaban. Desvió la mirada del cuerpo de Ka hacia Red Riot que estaba a un lado. Fue como un borrón verlo levantar su arma. La reacción inmediata de Izuku fue lanzarse al suelo, y al parecer algo hizo bien cuando dejó el camino libre para que las balas de su compañero dieran a lo que sea que estaba detrás de él. Ya en el piso se arrastró en dirección a los otros y solo hasta que llegó a la altura de sus piernas se dio la vuelta para ver quién o qué era lo que todavía no derribaban.

Era una niña. Poniéndose estrictos era más como una adolescente. Tenía un uniforme escolar. Izuku estaba seguro de haber visto ese uniforme varias veces, pero en ese momento su mente no lograba conectar de qué escuela se trataba. Era delgada, pequeña, tenía el cabello negro tranzado cayendo sobre sus hombros y una máscara roja de ogro de esas que se consiguen en los festivales. Lo más impactante, claro, eran las dos katanas que estaba sosteniendo y la velocidad y fuerza con las que las movía. No lo creía posible, pero de alguna manera estaba desviando las balas ya que ninguna le estaba dando y no había otra cosa que le sirviera de protección.

Desde allí abajo percibió el movimiento de Ka para apuntar en otra dirección y siguiendo su movimiento vio a otra chica acercarse. Casi parecían la misma persona.

–Esto es un desperdicio de balas – dijo Ka luego de que su arma, esa que al parecer era otra de las que hace solo un momento llevaba Red Riot, hiciera un sonido hueco y dejara de disparar.

Como ya no era detenida por nada, la chica inclinó la katana y comenzó a correr en su dirección. Ka tomó otra de sus granadas en mano e inclinó su cuerpo como si su plan fuera golpearla con la granada directo en la cara. Eso claramente no funcionaría. Ella tenía un arma larga y filosa. Él tenía un brazo herido.

Izuku de pronto tenía la pistola en sus manos y con el claro pensamiento de no querer que le pasara nada al hombre que ya tantas veces lo había salvado, jaló el gatillo por primera vez en esa noche.

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**


	6. 03:45am

**Es el cap 6 y no me he visto en la necesidad de disculparme por tardarme en actualizar ¡Hasta se siente raro!**

 **La verdad, espero que se sepan los nombres de héroes de los personajes porque yo ando acá usándolos como si nada. Por si acaso:**

 **Itsuka Kendo, Battle Fist. La presidente de la calse B. Neito Monoma, Phantom Thief. El rubio de la clase B que siempre les anda echando pleito y termina golpeado por Kendo.**

 **Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de comentar algo~**

 **¡La noche comienza a terminarse! Espero que les esté gustando.**

Kendo se recargó cansada en la sucia pared de la calle para dejar de cargar su peso con su pierna izquierda.

Estaba agotada, pero no tanto por cuestión física, a pesar de estar herida, ella probablemente podría correr sin descanso el resto de la noche sin problemas. No, el problema no era ese.

Ella había sido la conductora que debía de haber llevado a todos esos civiles a salvo hasta otro lugar seguro. Observó a su izquierda las diez personas que los acompañaban. 10 era un número demasiado grande para moverse en la calle durante la purga. La persona más joven debía tener 40, todos cansados, todos heridos, todos asustados. Al final de esa improvisada fila estaba su compañero. Que Monoma estuviera tan callado siendo que su personalidad era la de un hablador insolente, sólo afirmaba la situación en la que estaban.

Revisó las balas de su MP5, no le quedaba una gran cantidad, pero creía poder distribuirlas correctamente, después de todo, a diferencia de todos los demás integrantes de ese extraño grupo de los cuales ignoraba sus profesiones, ellos sí sabían usar armas por ser policías. Los que parecían tener habilidades más cercanas a las suyas eran los dos que preferían usar granadas ante todo y esos tanques que congelaban y quemaban.

Aún no creía que hubiera terminado en ese lugar.

Solo una queja de su superior sobre cómo un grupo de revoltosos estaba interfiriendo con la purga anual, evitando que las personas pudieran liberar a la bestia, que es como muchos lo llamaban, provocando de esa manera que todas esas personas se quedaran con sus sentimientos negativos y lo descargaran a lo largo del año. Era un daño para la sociedad. Monoma, así inapropiado como era, hizo un comentario innecesario y como castigo fue el encargado de infiltrarse para detenerlos. Ella no lo había podido dejar solo así que se le unió.

No se esperó que, por sus estrictas reglas de ocultar identidades, no pudiera ni hacerse a una idea de quién podía ser cualquiera de ellos. Menos aún que, King Explosion Murder y Ice-Fire, los líderes a pesar de que insistían en que allí no había rangos, la cautivaran con sus ideales y se volviera una más de las personas que dedicaban esa noche a tratar de salvar a personas inocentes durante la purga. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho después de verlos, después de entenderlos.

Sabía que, en la jerarquía implícita, ella y Monoma estaban muy por debajo. No, por ejemplo, como Red Riot, Ingenium, Chargebolt, Cellophane o Pinky por nombrar algunos de los más cercanos y quienes, sospechaba, sí conocían las identidades reales del par que había iniciado todo eso.

Volvió a recargarse en su pierna. Podía ver la venda que poco a poco se llenaba de sangre otra vez. En ese momento agradecía la insistencia de Monoma por tomar algunas de las inyecciones de anestesia de la enfermería, a pesar de que eso por sí mismo le dificultaba el andar normalmente, si esa parte de su cuerpo no estuviera sedada el dolor no la dejaría avanzar nada.

No era como si les pudieran decir algo, lo habían tomado luego de que la purga iniciara así que fue un robo legal. Sí, así de estúpido como se escuchaba. Lo mismo para sus armas que habían sacado. Otro de los misterios que no había logrado descifrar era cómo conseguían ellos sus armas, o las balas modificadas. No estaban en el mercado negro, Kendo lo investigó luego de la primera noche hace dos años. Y en todo ese tiempo nadie dio indicios de saber sobre ellas. Seguro valían una verdadera fortuna. Y eso sí, definitivamente eran ilegales.

Una de las mujeres comenzó a llorar, trataba de ahogar sus sollozos con las manos, pero era demasiado evidente. Kendo se mordió el labio con algo de impotencia. Lo correcto sería tratar de calmarla, pero no podía volver a distraerse. No después de que el camión cayera y de las 25 personas con las que salieron del estacionamiento luego del ataque, solo quedaran diez.

Apretó las manos en el frío metal de su subfusil. Cada año era más y más difícil salvar a las personas. El año anterior también los habían descubierto en su refugio. De allí habían sido únicamente tres las personas que sobrevivieron. En esta ocasión habían obtenido un mejor lugar. Los estacionamientos de uno de los edificios de Hagakure. No sabía cómo. Tal vez uno de los empleados con acceso, no importaba, había fallado. Tenían un plan B y un plan C, iban en el D y creía que ya no aplicaba para nada.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó tanto que dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar. Junto a ella una mujer de cabello verde obscuro la miraba disculpándose. También tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. A ese paso ella terminaría llorando también.

–Lo siento – le dijo –, pero debes estar agotada. Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer actualmente por ti, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te agradezco el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

Kendo asintió. Pero no creía merecerse ese agradecimiento. Ni siquiera había puesto atención en ella hasta ese momento. En ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que era su trabajo protegerlos no les había dado tiempo de descansar ni superar el shock que debió ser volcarse, recibir disparos, escapar por poco del camión incendiándose viendo morir a más de la mitad de ellos.

Decidió volver a avanzar.

Ya no estaban tan lejos del segundo refugio. No sabía si esa alternativa era la única, solo era la que le habían dicho a ella y no preguntó más. Uno entiende que no debe preguntar más cuando King Explosion Murder te insulta constantemente por todo. De verdad que no sabía cómo era que una persona tan agresiva y que parecía disfrutar salir a purgar, era uno de los cabecillas del grupo más altruista con el que se hubiera cruzado. Ella nunca lo hubiera creído si no hubiera presenciado cómo Ice-Fire prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía y hacía caso a varias de sus propuestas. Sabía que era por él por quien todos debían usar máscaras.

Su corazón se detenía un poco cada que escuchaba a una persona cerca. Sabía que ese era su mayor error: distraerse. Preocuparse demasiado por las personas que la acompañaban era una carga muy pesada. No se equilibraba ni siquiera con el hecho de que Monoma iba al otro lado cuidándolos también. Se movían por calles laterales y se escondían todo lo posible. Desde que habían perdido a los que los atacaron no habían vuelto a tener incidentes, pero cada paso era tan peligroso como el anterior.

Ecos de disparos le avisaban que en la siguiente calle estaba ocupada. Ya solo quedaban dos calles más y llegarían, por eso era desesperante que eso los fuera a obligar a rodear. Le dio una mirada a Monoma y él asintió tocando debajo de su ojo izquierdo con un dedo y señalando al frente. Le pidió en voz baja a las personas detrás de ella que la esperaran y se adelantó para ver si podían arriesgarse a cruzar o definitivamente retroceder. En cuclillas se asomó ligeramente y observó que la calle estaba llena de autos desperdigados en varias posiciones creando casi un laberinto, había fuego en varios puntos y, claro, algunos cadáveres. A aproximadamente 23 metros al fondo una persona disparaba contra una pared. No veía a nadie más.

Regresó con los demás y se acercó a Monoma.

–Podemos alejarnos una calle más y cruzar.

Él asintió y comenzaron a moverse. Por retroceder habían intercambiado lugar, ahora ella cerraba el grupo y cubría la retaguardia. Una vez que debían cruzar la calle otra vez, algo más alejados, Monoma fue el primero para indicar de qué manera debían hacerlo, cubriéndose con los autos y lo más rápido posible. Pasó la primera mujer, luego un hombre anciano, luego otro hombre, y otra mujer. En el orden en el que iban formados. Monoma los cuidaba a ellos, Kendo mantenía una vigilancia en la persona del fondo que seguía sin percatarse de su presencia.

La persona dejó de disparar y observó hacia abajo, como si le hubieran hablado. Kendo les ordenó que se detuvieran. Un hombre estaba en medio de la calle cubriéndose con un carro y se había tirado al suelo como reflejo. Kendo prestó atención a las sombras que el fuego generaba en las paredes y mordió su lengua al percatarse de su descuido. Había perros.

Con un movimiento de mano ordenó a Monoma y los que estaban con él que se fueran, el hombre terminó de cruzar y sin pensárselo se marcharon, ella y las personas que se habían quedado comenzaron a alejarse hacia el otro lado. Tuvieron que correr en algunas partes, no demasiado rápido y no por demasiadas distancias, después de todo era muy peligroso. Como todos estaban sangrando su olor sería mucho más fuerte de lo normal para los animales. Se aseguró de pasar por lugares con cuerpos para que su olor se dispersara con el del resto. No es que le fuera difícil.

Les dio un momento para descansar. Ahora iba con dos mujeres y dos hombres. Todos estaban claramente agitados. Se habían alejado casi cuatro cuadras. No podían volver a pasar por ahí. Observó su reloj. Faltaban cuatro horas para que todo terminara. Sería demasiado arriesgado tratar de seguir toda la noche afuera.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la mujer de cabello verde que le había hablado hace unos momentos atrás.

Kendo siguió el lugar a donde su dedo apuntaba. De las coladeras salía un vapor verdoso.

–Fumigan. – le contestó – Evitan que las personas se puedan esconder en el alcantarillado.

Suspiró. De verdad era demasiado peligroso, de verdad era demasiado horrible que ese suceso se diera cada año. Al dar un paso su pierna se le dobló y trastabilló un poco, le volvió a prestar atención a su miembro y notó que la sangre se estaba extendiendo bastante. No sabía si podría seguir otro año, no sabía que sería de ella si no lograba salvar a estas cuatro personas. No sabía que haría si al terminar la noche no encontraba a Monoma. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle.

Solo quería que todo se detuviera.

–¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó la misma mujer en un tono delicado.

Kendo la miró y sacudió la cabeza. No le diría su nombre, no le mostraría su rostro. No rompería la única regla que había salvado al equipo de ella misma.

–Battle Fist. Puedes llamarme de esa forma.

–Yo soy Inko. Entiendo lo que están haciendo, entiendo que estás cansada y que esto es difícil. Nosotros dependemos de ti, completamente. – colocó una mano sobre su brazo – Por eso mismo, si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea, no dudes en decirlo. Si necesitas un apoyo, aquí estoy.

Kendo sonrió. Su pasamontaña se humedeció de inmediato por las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener más. No pudo evitar sollozar un poco, pero de inmediato se calmó. Esa mujer le recordaba por qué había decidido comenzar a hacer eso. Respiró profundo y se enderezó.

No tenía tiempo para ponerse a sentir lástima de sí misma. Había personas a quienes proteger. A eso se dedicaba en su vida diaria. Por eso había decidido salir esa noche.

No era imposible. Tal vez podría salvarlos.

No.

Ella los salvaría sin duda.

0:0

Sus piernas dolían, ya había pasado su límite hacía un rato. Estaba tan mareada que creía vomitar en cualquier momento. No estaba segura de si estaba respirando, era como si todo se atorara en su garganta y sus pulmones le quemaban. Su vista se nublaba y el sonido se percibía lejano.

Invisible Girl iba a su lado, más lento de lo que probablemente era su capacidad, pero asegurándose de que no se quedara más atrás. Adelante iba Tsuyu que no dejaba de voltear a ver que estuviera bien. A su lado Mineta también se mantenía cerca. Ochako era la causa de que no fueran tan rápido como deberían.

El fuerte sonido de un motor a la izquierda los hizo detenerse y buscar rápido alguna alternativa. No importaba cuánto corrían, ellos llevaban vehículos, no podrían dejarlos atrás. Estaban jugando con ellos, incluso ella era capaz de percibirlo. Se acercaron a un negocio que estaba cerrado y la mujer encapuchada con ayuda de Tsuyu forzó la cerradura y entraron. Dentro se evidenciaba que vendían artículos de ciclismo.

Después de más de una hora escapando por primera vez se detuvieron. Ochako se desplomó en el suelo. Todo a su alrededor se movía y los deseos de vomitar eran demasiado fuertes.

Esas personas habían salido de la nada.

Se había acercado al camión volcado con miedo, Inko se había ido en él, necesitaba saber si estaba o no. No sabía cuál de las dos probabilidades sería peor. Solo alcanzó a ver algunos cuerpos de personas conocidas, la pareja del piso 3, el hombre que una vez les pidió agua del piso 5, la mujer que vendía flores del primer piso. Entonces Invisible Girl la había jalado con fuerza lastimándola del brazo para ocultarla otra vez. Unas risas estruendosas habían callado cualquier intento de protesta. Y desde entonces no habían dejado de correr.

–Deben ser las personas que atacaron al camión. – susurró Invisible Girl con la voz algo constipada por el esfuerzo. Carraspeó antes de continuar – Las puertas del frente estaban abiertas así que Battle Fist y Phantom Thief deben estar vivos, por lo tanto, definitivamente hay sobrevivientes. Debieron perderlos. Ellos siempre han demostrado tener una habilidad nata en lo que hacen. Confío en que las personas a su cuidado terminarán la noche bien.

Ochako trató de regular su respiración. Sentía el palpitar en su cabeza. Ella rogaba que Inko estuviera con esas personas. Observó a Tsuyu a su lado que la veía preocupada y se abrazó a ella. Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía si sería capaz de volver a escapar de esa manera, así que la próxima vez se aseguraría de decirles que se adelantaran sin ella. No se volvería la razón por la cual los atraparan a todos.

Invisible Girl dio un último respiro profundo y se dispuso a analizar el lugar.

Mineta se acercó a ellas sin despegar la mirada de la otra mujer. También se le notaba en el rostro lo asustado que estaba. Si fueran solo ellos dos, probablemente no hubieran logrado hacer nada. Solo con invisible Girl, se habrían convertido en una verdadera carga. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Tsuyu que acariciaba su cabeza y espalda para reconfortarla.

Ese era un lugar seguro, entre los brazos de su amiga, escuchando su corazón palpitar y rodeada de su calidez. Así era como debería pasar esa noche, esa y todas las noches. No huyendo de una muerte seguro que la perseguía, literalmente.

Invisible Girl les habló, la puerta unía a una casa y esta tenía otra salida a una especie de patio que se creaba entre los edificios, había una escalera de incendios que podrían usar para llegar al techo y moverse por ahí para alejarse. Los tres asintieron y fueron tras de ella. Ochako no quiso soltar la mano de Tsuyu y vio a Mineta que había tomado el final de su playera entre sus manos.

Al final, Tsuyu era el soporte más valioso para ambos.

Salieron e hicieron exactamente lo que ella les había propuesto. A pesar de todo se mantenían ocultándose entre las sombras y los objetos. Invisible Girl les había dicho que no debían olvidar la probabilidad de francotiradores. De esa manera llegaron al final de la cuadra y tuvieron que buscar alternativas para descender. Al parecer utilizar los bordes y salientes del lugar era la única manera. Su cuidadora, por llamarla de alguna manera, tenía muy buenas habilidades físicas, Tsuyu no se quedaba atrás, pero ella y Mineta no eran muy capaces de saltar a la ventana que estaba a tanta distancia de ellos.

Invisible Girl sacó una delgada cuerda de una de las bolsas que llevaba amarradas a la cintura y les lanzó un extremo diciéndoles que, uno por uno, se amarraran a ella por si acaso caían. Mientras Ochako pasaba la cuerda alrededor de su estómago temía que eso no sirviera de nada, era tan delgada que sin duda se rompería con su peso. Observó el frente, sabía de antemano que no llegaría, Invisible Girl y Tsuyu habían atorado la cuerda en unos tubos para usarlos como polea.

Saltó y sintió horror al ver que ni siquiera se acercaba al lugar a donde debía de haber llegado. Cuando comenzó a caer su instinto fue sostenerse de la cuerda, esta le quemó las manos y el nudo que había hecho se corrió apretándola con fuerza en cuanto cayó. El dolor se volvió punzante y aumentaba con cada movimiento que las otras hacían para subirla. Una vez arriba se quitó la cuerda que le había sacado el aire y sobándose esa parte de su cuerpo observó cómo le pasaba algo similar a Mineta.

Tuvieron que hacer eso tres veces más.

Cuando llegaron al suelo de inmediato se cubrieron tras un auto. Tsuyu le vendó las manos con un trozo de su propia camisa. Mineta no se había quemado como ella.

–Un poco más de dos horas – dijo Invisible Girl. – Esto terminará en poco más de dos horas.

Debían moverse, seguir alejándose. Perderlos y llegar al otro refugio que les había mencionado.

Pero no fue demasiado lo que avanzaron cuando los motores se volvieron a escucharon.

–Nos encontraron – soltó Mineta horrorizado. Ochako se mordió el labio inferior con los deseos de llorar más fuertes que nunca.

–Aún no saben en donde estamos. – trató de calmarlo Invisible Girl – pero están cerca.

Ingresaron por otra calle que no los acercaba a su destino. Trataban de que esas personas no los encontraran.

–Ellos no son los cazadores que el hombre de cabello bicolor mencionó ¿verdad? – preguntó Tsuyu.

–No, no lo son. Ellos nos habrían subido a alguna camioneta y nos habrían llevado a algún evento de ricos. Pero como tampoco nos están asesinando no son simples depuradores como todos los demás. Están haciendo algo nuevo.

Invisible Girl ya trataba a Tsuyu como si fuera una compañera suya. Eso era algo que ella siempre generaba. Esa confianza. Se detuvieron junto a un contenedor para revisar si podían seguir avanzando.

Ochako estaba agachada junto al bote de basura apretando los puños con fuerza. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Entonces el disparo sonó y algo salpicó su rostro, algo caliente. Giro la cabeza lentamente, por la periferia de su mirada vio a Mineta girando con la misma lentitud al mismo lugar.

Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el cuerpo de Asui azotó contra el suelo antes de que entendieran lo que pasaba.

El grito agudo de Ochako solo confirmó su posición.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. 04:00am

**Sé que soy una mala ficker porque a veces se me olvida que tienen máscaras y que se llaman por apodos y entonces revisando he tenido que borrar Kirishima y poner Red Rios muchas veces xD**

 **No era mi intención que esto cayera en estas fechas, pero bueno ¡Feliz navidad!**

 **Espero que les guste~**

Izuku comenzaba a considerar que había algo cautivador en la sonrisa de Kacchan, como un suceso tan único que era imposible apartar la mirada.

Si tan solo no fuera porque la razón era que se seguía burlando de él.

Su avance era un poco más lento que antes con Kirishima que había recibido un corte que estuvo cerca de rebanarle los dedos de la mano izquierda y cargando las katanas confiscadas, más el profundo corte que Ka ahora tenía de su pecho a su estómago y la grave quemadura que llegaba hasta su codo izquierdo. Izuku solo se había salvado porque la metralleta que no se había quitado en ningún momento de la espalda fue la que recibió el corte y quedó inservible.

Los compañeros con los que iba eran impresionantes. Red Riot había esperado hasta que la chica llegara a su altura y había desviado la katana con la mano, acción que bien pudo dejarlo sin ese miembro, para tener el camino libre y dispararle. Cuando la otra chica lo había atacado a él, Ka la había pateado para alejarla, y eso fue el por qué ella tuvo un buen ángulo para cortarlo, y él, aguantando la respiración, realmente le explotó la granada en la cara quemándose el brazo. Suponía que solo había sido eso porque las granadas no eran del todo reales. Él en cambio...

–¿Qué pasa, Deku inútil? – aunque Ka tenía una clase de sonrisa siniestra cuando debía enfrentarse a otras personas, ver en su rostro calmado los labios que se curvaban hacia arriba dejando ver muy ligeramente sus dientes, era todo un verdadero espectáculo. – ¿Tu cabeza de mierda aún no entiende cómo se quita el seguro del arma?

Izuku se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Los tres se habían quitado las máscaras para atenderse las heridas y de momento ninguno se la había puesto otra vez. Una verdadera desventaja para tratar de ocultar sentimientos.

Cuando por fin había encontrado el valor para dispararle a alguien lo único que había sucedido al apretar el gatillo fue que su pistola hizo un sonido metálico como si se atorara. La chica llegó a su lado e ignorando a Ka había levantado la katana contra él. Su único reflejo desde el suelo fue agacharse pegando la frente contra el asfalto, haciendo que la metralleta se deslizara y cubriera su cuello de, muy probablemente, ser atravesado.

Creyó que Ka le gritaría por no haber servido de nada, pero no, en realidad desde ese momento seguía y seguía mencionando su nula capacidad para usar un arma como si le hubiera dado verdadera gracia su falta de habilidad.

Izuku había pasado de sentirse avergonzado o sentirse ofendido a sentirse impresionado e incapaz de ver a los ojos a Ka con semejante expresión en el rostro. Deseaba un poco que se pusiera la máscara otra vez, y al mismo tiempo esperaba que no lo hiciera jamás.

Había dejado su mochila y la metralleta atrás. Ya habían acabado tanto con el botiquín como las balas, y Red Riot le aconsejó que no llevara nada de peso muerto.

Aunque era poco perceptible, si les ponía atención, Red Riot mantenía el movimiento de su brazo derecho al mínimo, y cojeaba un poco. Ka tenía el cuerpo un poco inclinado al frente. Por el corte había perdido las dos correas que atravesaban su pecho, así que pasó sus últimas granadas a su cinturón. Su brazo también parecía algo engarrotado.

Los dos tenían bastante daño y aún seguían caminando al frente con la intención de salvar a todas las personas que fueran posibles.

Kacchan se giró hacia él mientras se ponía otra vez su máscara. Izuku tuvo el vago deseo de pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero se contuvo porque realmente no tenía sentido hacerlo. Red Riot hizo lo mismo. Él no, realmente era incómodo tener algo sobre la cara todo el tiempo.

–Ya que parece que tendrás el valor de disparar, parece que te dejaré el arma – le dijo Ka dejando que lo alcanzara y caminara a su lado, Izuku por reacción llevó una mano al arma en su cintura ¿Iba a quitársela? No estaba seguro de qué pensar al respecto – Solo recuerda que, si nos separamos o si crees que estas a punto de morir, asegúrate de acabar con todas las balas. Dispara a la pared, al suelo o al aire, solo no dejes ninguna. Tampoco te preocupes por dispararle varias veces a la misma persona, las balas administran el antídoto necesario para combatirlo y que no se mueran de verdad.

–¿Eh? – Izuku dejó de caminar al escuchar eso. Ka dio un par de pasos más y también se detuvo girándose a verlo.

–¿Qué hay con esa cara estúpida? No me digas que no sabías que la sobredosis de sedantes provoca la muerte. Eso es lógico. – Tronó la lengua y le dio la espalda caminando otra vez – Y creer que te consideré nerd por unos momentos.

–Él te llama nerd – le susurró Red Riot –, pero también es un obsesionado por el conocimiento.

–Parece un genio. – se escuchó Izuku susurrando mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la espalda de la persona que lo había invitado a unirse a esa única noche y le había enseñado una nueva perspectiva de las cosas.

–Dile eso en voz alta – le dijo Red Riot palmeándole un hombro –, seguro le encantará.

Se estaban acercando al centro de la ciudad otra vez. Si observaba el cielo del centro de la ciudad lo notaba bastante iluminado. Tenía la sospecha de que algún incendio se había salido de control. Sacó su celular, un anuncio de batería baja ocupaba casi toda la pantalla diciéndole que se apagaría pronto. Pero alcanzaba a distinguir la hora en la parte superior derecha. Habían pasado 9 horas y 34 minutos desde que la alarma había sonado. Ya casi. Estaban tan cerca.

–¡Cuidado! – gritó Red Riot, Deku levantó la mirada del aparato para ver un auto en llamas ir en su dirección. Se lanzó hacia atrás para esquivarlo y justo en ese mismo espacio comenzaron a disparar. Se movió hasta ponerse a cubierto detrás de una columna de concreto. No logró ubicar de dónde venían los disparos hasta que Ka los atacó de vuelta lanzándoles una granada con su increíble precisión, estaban en el piso tres de los dos edificios que convergían en la esquina. También debía haber alguien abajo que haya provocado al auto comenzar a moverse.

Por la forma en la que seguían atacando el centro, bloqueando el único camino que tenía para acercarse a ellos y dejando libre lo que sería el otro lado, era evidente que planeaban separarlos. Vio que había quedado a unos 20 metros de distancia de sus compañeros más un auto en llamas que se había estrellado contra el muro. No podía arriesgarse a cruzar por ahí por el riesgo que el mismo vehículo presentaba para explotar. Del otro lado de la calle, Red Riot y Ka habían dejado de contraatacar. Izuku notó cómo el rubio colocó su mano más sana sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su herida en su torso y la alejaba con sangre.

–¡Kacchan! – gritó preocupado al notarlo.

–No me llames así, mierda – le dijo con una expresión de furia que incluso hizo a Deku temblar por unos momentos – ¡Ponte tu maldita máscara!

Una granada rebotó a su lado. Izuku la vio en cámara lenta. Esa, claramente, no era una granada como las que Ka llevaba, era una de fragmentación real. Nunca podría explicarle a alguien cómo le hizo para pasarse al otro lado de la columna antes de que explotara. Así lo único que sucedió fue que la onda expansiva lo hizo tropezarse y caer al suelo de cara. Rodó en el suelo y volvió a cubrirse sabiendo que el objetivo había sido sacarlo y dispararle. Estaba aturdido.

Inmediatamente pequeñas alarmas comenzaron a sonar y una voz femenina de forma repetitiva.

 _"_ _Los dispositivos superiores a la clase 4 están prohibidos durante la depuración. Su uso es ilegal."_

Izuku se arrastró en el suelo hasta quedar detrás de un buzón que seguramente no serviría de protección. Los disparos cesaron y lo único que irrumpía el silencio seguía siendo la alarma. Izuku se quedó en el suelo, mirando al cielo, o más bien, a la parte inferior por donde el tren bala pasaba, el pitido aún dispersaba el resto del sonido y la espalda le ardía bastante. Estuvo allí lo que le parecieron horas. Luego se sentó hasta que Kacchan entró en su rango de visión.

Se veía muy enojado.

–¡Esos imbéciles pueden vengarse el año que viene, maldita sea! ¿Te importa tu madre? ¿Tu novia? Pueden ir a buscarlas en la siguiente maldita purga si descubren su relación contigo ¡Así que ponte la jodida máscara! Y usa los putos apodos o te dispararé en la cabeza y te tiraré a media calle a ver si alguien te remata. – Lo empujó con fuerza de su hombro herido haciéndolo caer al suelo y se alejó. Izuku desde ahí lo observó apretar los puños, dar pasos con furia. Y de repente tuvo la sensación de que todo aquello se lo decía por experiencia propia. Se colocó rápido la máscara antes de que Red Riot llegara a su lado y viera que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó este ofreciéndole una mano, esa que no tenía inutilizable.

–Sí… ¿Por qué se fueron?

–Activaron alarmas. Cometieron el único crimen que existe en esta noche así que van a buscarlos. Probablemente intentarán ocultarse o algo. – giró su rostro hacia él e Izuku solo pudo admirar la máscara de dinosaurio – A veces lo hacen después de ver a Explosion lanzar sus granadas. Como nada lo detiene y parecen granadas reales, se confían y lo hacen también.

Izuku bajó la cabeza y volvió a andar.

No era normal la curiosidad que cada vez más crecía en él, la admiración e interés que lo llenaban para entender a Kacchan, a Explosion, lo que lo había llevado hasta tomar esa decisión, actuar de esa manera.

Quería preguntarle, quería saberlo todo.

Se escuchó un grito, un grito tan fuerte que los sorprendió a los tres y que detuvo el corazón de Izuku unos instantes.

–Ochako – dijo en voz alta y comenzó a correr en la dirección de donde estaba seguro que había provenido, los otros dos lo siguieron.

Estaban a solo unas tres calles, lo que en sí era bastante distancia para haber escuchado el grito de su novia así que algo de verdad malo debió haber pasado. Pero no entendía ni siquiera qué hacía en la calle, debería estar en el estacionamiento con su madre y el resto. Llegó a ver cómo una persona completamente cubierta forcejeaba con un hombre que traía un puñal en la mano de casi el tamaño del antebrazo de la mujer. A sus pies Ochako y Mineta estaban agachados en el suelo.

Otros dos con armas en las manos corrían hacia ellos. Izuku corrió para detener a quienes planeaban atacarlos, escuchó a Ka gritarle que se detuviera y solo por un segundo le hizo caso, segundo en el que un disparo proveniente de un francotirador, muy probablemente, dio contra el suelo en el ángulo exacto en el que habría atravesado su cabeza. Pero no pensó más en eso cuando los hombres ya estaban saltando el contenedor de basura que Ochako y los otros habían usado para cubrirse. Sabe que escuchó disparos de fondo, no sabe de quién eran ni a quién estaban dirigidos, solo tenía la mirada clavada en el cañón que apuntaba a la cabeza de Mineta y que él no alcanzaría a detener.

La mujer de negro realizó un movimiento en el otro hombre en el que, usando el peso de todo su cuerpo, golpeó a uno de los que llevaban armas. Mineta levantó la cabeza como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ya que se movió Izuku pudo ver qué había estado cubriendo un cuerpo. Un delgado cuerpo con un cabello de tono similar al suyo.

–Asui-san – dijo. Fue como un eco en su cabeza la voz de su amiga diciéndole "Llámame Tsuyu-chan".

Mineta se había puesto de pie para apoyar a la mujer de negro. Desde allí podía escucharlo el llanto que la otra mantenía, no importaba el resto de ruido que debería haberlo cubierto, solo se concentraba en los hombros de Ochako subiendo y bajando con rapidez, sus manos abrazando el cuerpo de Asui, la forma inerte en que yacía esta última y la enorme mancha de sangre que salía de debajo de ella.

–Deku, despierta. – parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que Kacchan se había detenido frente a él. No sabía si lo había golpeado como siempre o simplemente le estaba hablando. Cosa que no creía, pero el cuerpo no le estaba doliendo ni nada.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el lugar donde estaban las otras personas. Izuku se arrodilló frente a Ochako y analizó el cuerpo de Asui, en su cabeza se evidenciaba qué le había sucedido. Sintió unas nauseas apoderarse de él y lágrimas humedecer su rostro de inmediato. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si las personas que los estaban atacando cuando llegaron seguían ahí o se había ido o si los habían derrotado. No sabía si tratar de colocar una mano sobre Asui o sobre Ochako.

Entonces, como una horrible revelación fue consciente de quién faltaba. Tomó el rostro de su novia con delicadeza, pero siendo firme la hizo mirarlo. Sus ojos que habían estado en la nada se enfocaron en él.

–Ochako – le dijo con seriedad – ¿Dónde está mi madre?

0:0

Momo estaba cansada.

Acababan de terminar con la segunda base de eventos. La tercera para ellos según le habían comentado.

Ella no había hecho la gran cosa, solo había detenido a un hombre que, al verla, por su apariencia, no se percató de que ella venía con quienes estaban atacando y su tardada reacción le dio tiempo de sobra para acercarse. Detuvo a otros dos cortando sus armas y a una mujer golpeándola en la pierna para que no lograra huir.

Movió su muñeca adolorida, golpear a una persona con la intencionada dejarla inconsciente era mucha más fuerza de la que creía. Estaba sentada en la camioneta mientras terminaban de asegurarse de que todos los participantes estuvieran inconscientes. Igual que los sacrificios. Aoyama, antes de ir a encargarse de eso, le dijo que lo hacían porque si dejaban a esas personas despiertas, muy probablemente tratarían de vengarse y se aprovecharían de todas las personas inconscientes.

Ice-Fire salió del edificio. Venía cojeando, y sangre escurría por su cuello viniendo de algún lugar de su cabeza que su máscara no le permitía ver. Momo se puso de pie de inmediato y fue en su dirección. Ice-fire la dejó ayudarlo hasta sentarse justo donde ella había estado hace unos momentos. Momo, que había presenciado lo mucho que se interesaban por ocultar su identidad, no sabía si sería correcto tratar de quitarle la máscara, pero no podía solo dejarlo así, estaba herido, necesitaba ser atendido ¿Ese lugar estaba bien? ¿Debería decirle que fueran a otro lugar más privado para verlo? ¿Ellos tendrían a alguien más capacitado y ella solo estaría siendo una entrometida? Las opciones y probabilidades se amontonaron en su cabeza hasta el punto de hacerla sentir que se mareaba. Ice-Fire lo notó y giró sus brazos para mostrarle la parte interior donde estaban cerradas las correas que mantenían los disparadores en su lugar y las palmas de sus manos que también tenían sangre.

–¿Puedes ayudarme a quitármelo? – le preguntó con voz queda, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Momo se puso a hacerlo de inmediato lo más delicadamente posible que pudo, después de todo no sabía si esa sangre era suya y si provenía de esa parte de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior con algo de impotencia porque sus capacidades de hacer algo seguían sin ser útiles.

Aunque él no se lo pidió procedió a desabrochar también el arnés que sostenía a los tanques, no la detuvo tampoco así que terminó de quitárselo. Solo que no hizo ningún movimiento para facilitárselo así que Momo se vio en la necesidad de pasar los brazos sobre sus hombros para alcanzar los tanques y que no fueran a azotar por caer de golpe, eso la dejó con el pecho lo más cerca que nunca jamás había estado del rostro de alguien. Cuando terminó Ice-Fire dejó salir un sonido entre quejido y gruñido bajo por deshacerse del peso que había estado llevando.

Momo entonces debió dar tres pasos hacia atrás para mantener una distancia prudente. Pero la lucha interna entre tratar de retirar su máscara o no, al final no la dejó moverse y se quedó allí, con su pierna casi tocando la rodilla del otro.

–¿Estas preocupada por mis heridas? – habló él. Momo dio un pequeño respingo al ser sacada de golpe de sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada antes de contestar.

–Yo realmente lo estoy – confesó. –Si sigues perdiendo sangre, te marearas, te cansaras. La cabeza es un lugar muy delicado, necesitas atenderte. Debe ser muy doloroso, tal vez te deje marca.

–Está bien – accedió él -, pero hasta que la noche termine. Queda menos de una hora y cada segundo cuenta. Además, no importa aún si queda sobre mí algo que me recuerde esta noche.

–Lo dices como si ya tuvieras sobre ti una marca, Ice-Fire-san.

–La tengo. Es lo que cada día me recuerda que debo luchar porque esta noche no cumpla su cometido.

Momo lo observó girar la cabeza hacia donde estaban las demás personas que ya se preparaban para partir. Ella no sabía qué lo había impulsado a comenzar esa clase de acción en la que se ponía en la línea de fuego. Pasó el pulgar acariciando la punta de sus propios dedos, le cosquilleaban con el deseo de pedirle que la dejara ver y tocar la marca que lo hubiera iniciado todo. Que le contara sus motivaciones y le permitiera seguir siendo parte de su vida.

–La mejor manera de combatir esto, sería erradicarlo por completo – dijo para desviar su propia atención a otra cosa –, alguien que lograra llegar al poder y anular la noche de purga para siempre.

Él asintió sin mirarla. Observó su mano izquierda llena de sangre y Momo casi saltó a limpiarle con su propio kimono. Estaba cometiendo una barbaridad, incluso Ice-Fire se movió con intención de detenerla, pero no importaba. Esa ropa y todo lo que había sido antes de esa noche carecía completamente de importancia en ese momento en el que había dejado de ser la hija de los Yaoyorozu que debía actuar de tal manera, que debía responder y ser como se necesitaba. Ahora era Creati, una de las que se habían levantado y habían dicho 'Hasta aquí', y arruinar su lujoso kimono en las manos de quien la ayudó a dar ese paso no era nada que le costara.

Aún tenía sostenida la mano del otro cuando un alboroto se escuchó dentro del lugar. Ice-Fire se levantó, tomó un arma sencilla y se internó de inmediato sin decir nada más. Momo lo perdió de vista y sintió su corazón apretarse. Se escuchaban disparos, pronto Aoyama y otros salieron asustados por donde Ice-Fire acababa de entrar.

–Son repartidores – le dijo Aoyama cuando llegó a su lado –, llegaron a dejar sacrificios. Ingenium y los otros fueron tomados por sorpresa. Los desordenaron, asesinaron a varios. Obtuvieron una peligrosa ventaja.

El corazón de Momo palpitaba como nunca antes. Tomó su katana e ingresó al edificio.

Estaba obscuro así que tuvo que detenerse para que su vista se acostumbrara. Los disparos habían disminuido, ya solo se daban cada intervalo de tiempo. El espacio cerrado generaba eco, así que era algo difícil ubicar exactamente de dónde provenían. Ella siguió avanzando hasta que el sonido desapareció. Para cuando llegó a la parte contraria, el equipo ya estaba revisando por seguridad. El hombre con la máscara de oso bicolor estaba más alejado que el resto de pie y con el arma en mano.

Momo sonrió. De solo verlo, su pecho se llenó de una inmensa felicidad. Descubrió entonces que ya no quería volver a estar lejos de él, que fuera lo que viniera y año tras año, deseaba permanecer a su lado. No quería regresar a su casa, no quería regresar con su familia, no quería consumar su matrimonio con Aoyama. Ice-Fire debió escucharla o notar su presencia, porque se giró a mirarla. Empezó a caminar a paso rápido hacia él, prácticamente corría, solo deseaba abrazarlo, quitarle su máscara, descubrir su rostro.

Fue entonces que vio al hombre con un arma apuntándole salir de la puerta que ahora estaba detrás de él.

–¡Ice-Fire-san! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba los pasos necesarios para alcanzarlo. Todo se movió mientras el sonido del arma resonaba al fondo. El eco de Ingenium-san gritando se quedó en su mente como si hubiera sido un accidente.

El dolor no fue inmediato como creyó en un principio, sintió la humedad de su sangre antes, pero cuando por fin la atacó fue intenso.

Cayó al suelo, no podía respirar. La sangre brotaba a nivel de su estómago, eso sí podía diferenciarlo, y se sentía tan raro, era más como si alguien estuviera dejando caer agua caliente sobre su estómago. Dolía. Sus músculos se contraían y aumentaba el dolor. El sonido pronto comenzó a parecer lejano. ¿Se podría analizar a si misma? Ya comenzaba a tener síntomas de anemia, no sentía los pies ni las manos, lo que sus ojos diferenciaban se movía y se ponía negro.

Logró enfocar a un hombre desconocido que tenía el cabello mitad rojo y mitad blanco, como la máscara. Se concentró en sus ojos, uno era azul y el otro era obscuro, bastante atractivo, la ayudó a controlar su consciencia un poco más. Él tenía una quemadura en la parte izquierda de su rostro, intentó levantar la mano, pero ya no la sentía.

–Tu ojo… – logró articular – ¿te duele?

–No hables – le dijo él – tenemos que, detener, la sangre.

El hombre con el casco de robot llegó a su lado y por cómo se movía le estaba haciendo algo, pero ella no lo sentía. Ya no. El dolor seguía, pero era como si ya no le perteneciera a su cuerpo. Quedaría inconsciente en cualquier momento. Debieron darle en una arteria importante.

–¿Te duele? – repitió.

–No – le respondió él tomando su mano. Ella vio entonces que su mano sí se había levantado como lo había planeado.

–¿Pueuo toca'da? – fue algo vergonzoso que las palabras que pronunció salieran de esa manera, pero su lengua estaba reacia a moverse como ella lo quería, a pesar de todo él la entendió y llevó su mano hasta su propio ojo. Era una lástima que ya no pudiera sentir la textura bajo la yema de sus dedos, le habría encantado. El otro sonrió como si fuera un reflejo y Momo se preguntó si ella misma habría sonreído, ya tampoco sentía las facciones de su cara. Era como si se alejara de su cuerpo, cada vez más.

–Me llamo Todoroki Shouto. – le dijo él.

–Todoroki Shouto – repitió ella, aunque sospecha que las palabras nunca fueron pronunciadas por su boca – gracias por esta experiencia tan maravillosa. En definitiva, hacer algo por un par de horas fue mucho mejor que la vida completa que he tenido.

Observando el rostro de la persona que la salvó de sí misma, Momo Yaoyorozu se sumió en la eterna obscuridad.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. 05:40am

**¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Ojalá sea de su agrado:**

Izuku estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Ignoraba toda la precaución que había estado llevando hasta entonces y pasaba a media calle por las avenidas principales.

Un par de personas intentaron dispararle, y él ni siquiera reparó en ellas.

La mayor ventaja que tenía en ese momento era que, por ser la última hora de la purga, la cantidad de personas con vida que podrían intentar asesinarlo se habían reducido a casi nada.

La única persona que corría detrás de él, y el principal motivo por el que no había sido asesinado por las personas aleatorias con las que se habían cruzado, era Kacchan.

Invisible girl, como la llamaron y que fue quien le contestó ante la incapacidad de Ochako en ese momento para formular una oración, se había quedado para cuidar a los civiles y a Red Riot que, así herido como estaba, se encargaría de llevar el cuerpo de Asui. De Tsuyu-chan.

Izuku se mordió el labio inferior y trató de aumentar su velocidad.

Le habían dicho que habían sido atacados en el estacionamiento donde se habían quedado y que la mayoría de los inquilinos de su edificio, entre ellos su madre, se habían ido en un camión a otro refugio, pero que al parecer habían sido atacados en el camino. Existía la posibilidad de que hubiera sobrevivientes. Explosion le dijo en dónde era ese otro refugio al que podrían haber ido y no se había detenido a pensar en nada más.

Después de sacar toda la velocidad que sus piernas eran capaces llegaron a su destino. Entró sin discreción por la puerta y fue recibido por un disparo que no le dio en la cabeza solo porque la suela de su zapato chocó con el desnivel de la entrada y se tropezó, Ka entró justo detrás de él y apuntó su arma al interior.

– Phantom Thief – habló Ka con fuerza. Era el tono de voz que usa quien está acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

–Murder – le dijo el hombre que estaba apuntándoles, igual que el resto, completamente vestido de negro y con un pasamontaña que lo cubría. Ambos bajaron sus armas.

Izuku se levantó, solo su rodilla había tocado el suelo. Se acercó a las personas que se habían apretado contra la pared y que se relajaban al ver que no los atacarían.

Su madre no estaba entre ellos.

Sintió su corazón detenerse. Su respiración se agitó de inmediato, todo se había vuelto frío, de alguna manera sentía que se había creado una especie de barrera entre él y todo lo que se encontraba en su entorno. El hombre Phantom Thief estaba dando un reporte, pero las palabras se escuchaban lejanas para él.

Estaba seguro de que sus propios ojos estaban abiertos a su máxima capacidad, respiraba por la boca porque el aire que entraba por su nariz no le era suficiente. Algo apretaba su pecho, algo se atoraba en su garganta. Vomitaría. ¿Dónde estaba su madre?

–Nos separamos – dijo el otro hombre e Izuku sintió un momento de lucidez –, Battle Fist tuvo que llevarse a algunos civiles por otro camino y actualmente deben seguir en la calle.

–¿Hacia dónde se fueron? – preguntó lleno de desesperación.

–No tengo forma de contestar eso. – le respondió mientras, por lo que podía deducir en base al movimiento de su cabeza, le daba una mirada a todo su cuerpo analizando quién era él y por qué debería responderle – Nos separamos tres calles al norte, donde autos en llamas ocupaban todo el espacio-

–Y una mujer loca con perros disparaba a la pared – lo interrumpió Ka –, sí, pasamos por ahí.

–Ella fue al otro lado, no sé más.

Izuku volvió a salir sin pensar en nada más. Esa era la última esperanza a la que podía aferrarse. Ni siquiera había querido preguntar si acaso entre esos civiles había alguien con las características de su madre, no soportaría la posibilidad de una negativa.

Iba corriendo tan rápido, mucho más de lo que normalmente sería capaz, que no calculó bien qué tanto debía levantar el pie en un uno de tantos pasos y solo tallándolo con el suelo sumado a la velocidad que llevaba, provocó que cayera al suelo tan estrepitosamente que cualquiera pensaría que lo golpearon con fuerza. Rodó por el suelo un par de metros y el arma que hasta el momento llevaba en la mano salió disparada todavía más lejos.

Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas no parecían encontrar la fuerza necesaria para lograr estirarse lo necesario para estar de pie.

Entonces sintió cómo lo jalaban con fuerza del brazo izquierdo para ayudarlo a erguirse correctamente. Frente a él la máscara de Ka no hacía más que confirmar la posibilidad de lo que se encontraría allí afuera. Cuando el otro se agachó por su máscara y el aire golpeó la humedad de sus mejillas, Izuku por fin entendió que también había perdido la máscara.

La veía allí, en la mano de Ka, rota, casi completamente separada por el medio, sucia y tallada.

Pero para él no tenía sentido, estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, la desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo y lo recorría como una marabunta que lo consumía. Kacchan se quitó su máscara también y frunció el ceño, aun más de lo que ya parecía ser su expresión habitual, le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro haciéndolo caer. Izuku, desde el suelo, se concentró en su rostro, contempló las pupilas rojas que se asemejaban a brazas que iniciarían un fuego devastador en cualquier momento.

Bajó la mirada y por lo tanto su atención al brazo que se estira hacia él con la palma extendida ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, Izuku notó el tono de su piel entre rojo y morado con sangre seca en algunas partes sin saber si debería tomarla. Al final lo hace. Ni siquiera ejerce fuerza para tratar de ponerse de pie, es el otro quien prácticamente lo carga y seguro casi lo levanta del suelo. Ya de pie, lo suelta de la mano para, esta vez con ambas, tomarlo con fuerza de la cara, tanta que siente sus mejillas totalmente aplastadas y no duda que eso, más las lágrimas y mocos que lo llenan, dan como resultado una expresión ridícula. Pero Kacchan lo ve con seriedad, una que pareció reservarse para ese momento, una con la que le dice que no es momento de caer.

Izuku lo abraza.

Porque está a punto de desbordarse y encontrar su final en ese preciso momento. Kacchan en menos de 12 horas se convirtió en un apoyo que ha encontrado en esa noche funesta.

Pasa los brazos por detrás de su nuca y sorpresivamente no es empujado lejos. Se recarga contra su cuerpo olvidando que el otro está herido y lo atrapa con fuerza, se aferra lo más que puede y hunde el rostro en su cuello percibiendo con claridad el aroma a sudor, a suciedad, sangre y pólvora mezclado. Se empapa con la humedad que destila el cuerpo esforzado de Ka. Lo abraza con toda la fuerza que puede, que a esas alturas no es mucha y cuando se separa para verle el rostro, no puede porque Ka le pone su máscara de un golpe y se coloca la propia acabando con la posibilidad de verse.

–Deja de llorar como un bebe y sigue andando. Tu madre te está esperando. – le dice firme y con convicción, tan seguro de que se madre está bien y esta allá, que no duda en la veracidad de esa afirmación sin fundamentos

Y vuelven a retomar su camino. Trotan.

Es más, un andar al azar. Ka comienza a silbar de esa manera rara como se habían comunicado al inicio de la noche.

El cielo ya está iluminado otra vez. No se había percatado de eso. La claridad grisácea del amanecer le da un aspecto fúnebre al ambiente y al mismo tiempo se vuelve una esperanza en la noche que se acaba y se queda atrás.

El eco de un disparo irrumpiendo el inusual silencio fue lo que necesitó para volver a forzar su cuerpo para alcanzar una velocidad que ya no debería ser capaz ni de intentar.

Tal vez no era muy inteligente de su parte correr hacia lo que, a juzgar por el sonido, se había vuelto una línea de fuego, pero ya no sabía que más hacer. Ya no debía faltar prácticamente nada para que terminara y él no había encontrado a su madre.

Están en la calle perpendicular a lo que sería la zona de tiroteo. Puede juzgar que hay más personas armadas del lado izquierdo, al menos tres, y al contrario solo hay una. Y si es quien buscan, ese podría ser Battle Fist.

Ka le arrebató su arma, la única con utilidad que conservaban, y se pegó a la pared que lo cubriría de un ataque a la izquierda, seguramente tras haber llegado a las mismas conclusiones, pero apuntando al otro lado. Volvió a silbar y un silbido similar fue contestado.

Allí estaba.

La persona que iba con los últimos sobrevivientes. El lugar donde debía estar su madre.

Ka tomó de su cinturón la última granada y la arrojó. A oídos de Izuku, la explosión fue mucho más estruendosa de lo que debería haber sido.

Lo único que hay después es silencio de ambas partes. Izuku se acerca, pues había permanecido unos pasos atrás para no terminar a tiro y convertirse en un blanco y en consecuencia un incordio. No más de lo que, probablemente, había sido toda esa noche.

Los segundos pasan como horas e Izuku siente el sudor en la nuca deslizarse con desagradable lentitud.

Pero no se mueve, no sin saber que puede hacerlo, no si existe el riesgo de que algo pase. Porque se siente, de ese tipo de malestar en el estómago que le dice que, por ser el final, algo malo va a pasar y va a arruinar sus últimas esperanzas.

Espera escuchar un grito, un disparo, una explosión.

Está preparado. Y aun así se sorprende cuando un sonido repetitivo se hace lugar entre el silencio, pero no es nada de lo que esperaba. Es una alarma digital, es el tintineo proveniente del reloj de pulsera que el otro tiene. Ka apunta al suelo y comienza a disparar. El estruendo de alguien más haciendo lo mismo le llega del lado de la calle donde el silbido fue contestado. Cuando la pistola de Ka dispara 12 veces, la capacidad que tiene, la nula utilidad que esa arma tuvo, solo entonces, la alarma suena.

El aviso a toda la ciudad, a todo el país y se dan por concluidas las 12 horas que esa noche duró.

Las armas, los asesinatos, los robos y todo lo que, por el bien de la sociedad es ilegal, vuelve a ser penalizado. Las patrullas y ambulancias y bomberos saldrán a las calles, los heridos serán atendidos y los maleantes volverán a esconderse.

Izuku da paso tras paso rígido como una roca. Su corazón palpita y se detiene con cada persona que entra en su campo de visión conforme da vuelta la calle y no es su madre.

Hasta que es ella quien está ahí, arrodillada en el suelo, y lo ve, y lo reconoce a pesar de la máscara vieja y gastada que trae en el rostro. Corre a abrazarla tirándose en el suelo frente a ella y es correspondido de inmediato, y rodeado por los brazos de su madre después de que el mundo volviera a ser como debería y los peligros que atormentaban se acabaran, llora, y de repente se da cuenta de lo mucho que le duele el brazo derecho, y el cuerpo en general, ya no siente sus piernas, su cabeza no se concentra y todo se pone negro.

0:0

Kendo se deja caer de rodillas.

Los civiles a su alrededor lloran de felicidad, el hombre con la máscara de conejo verde se desmayó sobre la mujer que intentó apoyarla, King Explosion Murder estaba a su lado. Con la luz que el amanecer había dejado sobre ellos era fácil notar las múltiples heridas que tenía. Se deshizo de todas las armas, tras la alarma ya era ilegal portarlas.

Explosion se arrodilló junto a esa probable familia y posó una mano con suavidad sobre el cabello del sujeto. Desde allí ella podía asegurar que le estaba acariciando la cabeza, pero eso no parecía algo compatible con su líder. Ninguno de los otros se dio cuenta, con la mujer aferrándose al muchacho entre sus brazos, llorando y con el destinatario del gesto inconsciente, esa probable despedida se perdió y se convirtió en algo solo para él.

King Explosion Murder se puso de pie y volteo a verla, Kendo entonces sintió que había hecho mal al dejarse caer y que sería regañada. Pero él solo se acercó y pasó a su lado.

–Hay que reunirnos con el resto – le dijo. Kendo sólo asintió y se puso de pie. Al notar que se alejaban, todos comenzaron a agradecerles. La mujer de cabello verde que aferraba al hombre entre sus brazos la vio a los ojos y le sonrió. Kendo les dio la espalda a todos y corrió para alcanzar al hombre que se había adelantado.

La única razón por la que se reunían después de esa noche, arriesgándose a que los descubrieran, era para saber quiénes habían sobrevivido. Había entendido que era algo importante para Ice-Fire y King Explosion Murder.

Se cruzaron con patrullas y ambulancias, pero nadie reparó en ellos.

Llegaron a lo que suponía era el último lugar de sacrificios que había atacado. La mayoría estaba allí, la persona que más le importaba estaba allí. Cada minuto que pasaba era un riesgo sobre quiénes habrían caído.

Diferenciaba a Ice-Fire recargado en la orilla de una camioneta dentro de la cual había una mujer acostada, no la ubicaba, pero tampoco lo había hecho con el hombre de máscara de conejo así que suponía que a lo largo de la noche se había unido, igual que ella en su momento. Pudo ver la máscara que Ice-Fire usualmente llevaba colocada junto a la cabeza de la mujer que, si no fuera obvio por la sangre que había muerto, sospecharía que estaba cuidando, y sabia entonces que ella había tenido el privilegio de conocerlo. Ingenium estaba de pie a sus espaldas resguardándolo.

Explosion se recargó en el costado de esa misma camioneta, y si Kendo no lo tuviera en una idea de ser humano desconsiderado y sin sentimientos, casi podría decir que lo había entendido y era su manera de decirle que estaba ahí para él.

Kendo observó a los demás, eran considerablemente menos que cuando iniciaron, pero teniendo en cuenta a qué había salido, ciertamente eran afortunados.

Después de un rato llegó Red Riot de la mano de Invisible Girl. Era obvio que esta última lloraba. Pinky fue de inmediato a abrazarla y pudo escuchar como Tailman y las dos personas que estaba cuidando no lo había logrado.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, fue junto a Explosion y le apretó un hombro quedándose allí a su lado.

El tiempo límite de espera que tenían llegó. No podían quedarse más allí, cada uno debía buscar la manera de regresar a casa.

Ice-Fire por fin se colocó su máscara y se giró a verlos, paseó la mirada por todos ellos y asintió.

–Gracias por sobrevivir esta noche – les dijo, igual que el año anterior, haciéndola sentir que le había hecho un enorme favor regresando a ese lugar.

Kendo caminó hacia Monoma que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la camioneta donde los lideres estaban y se arrodilló frente a él recargando la frente en su hombro. Él la dejó.

No era que fueran el tipo de personas que tuvieran más contacto a parte de los golpes que ella le daba para amonestarlo por su erróneo comportamiento, pero en ese momento, después de esa noche, tocar a alguien que conocía era lo que le hacía falta.

–Este es el anillo que ella tenía – escuchó a Ice-Fire hablar, y Kendo, más por reflejo que por otra cosa, giró el rostro en esa dirección viendo que se dirigía a un hombre con un atuendo algo llamativo, casi brillante – se lo quitó para llevar a cabo el ataque.

–Así que lo hizo. – contestó el otro tomando lo que le entregaba – Me alegra que lo hiciera. Estoy seguro de que desde que accedió acompañarte, ella fue mucho más feliz de lo que logró ser en su vida. – arrojó el anillo que rebotó y quedó cerca de ella. Era precioso, y no pudo evitar pensar que sería un desperdicio que se perdiera allí, pero por la forma en la que lo habían desechado, tampoco parecía merecerse nada mejor. – Diremos que se lo robaron y así ella no deberá volver a portar esa carga.

Ice-Fire asintió y le pidió permanecer con una máscara de madera blanca con labios rojos y que tenía una salpicadura de sangre, el otro hombre le dijo que sí y pasó a cargar el cuerpo de la mujer para alejarse de ahí.

Ingenium guio a Ice-Fire, Red Riot se llevó a King Explosion Murder. Y una vez que ellos se fueron todos comenzaron a retirarse. Sin descontar a nadie, necesitaban atención médica.

Monoma se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. El efecto de la anestesia pareció acabarse en ese instante porque el dolor no la dejó recargar la pierna más herida que tenía y al notarlo Monoma la cargó. Se ruborizó de inmediato, trató de decirle que la bajara, pero él habló primero.

–Estás horriblemente pesada.

Casi sintió el enojo de su cotidianidad como un alivio. Le jaló la oreja y él sonrió y ella no pudo sonreír también, porque allí estaban, lo habían logrado, habían sobrevivido, habían salvado a muchos.

–Eres un tonto – le dijo sin enojo y salieron a las calles donde las autoridades se movían en todas direcciones. Ese lugar a donde ellos pertenecían.

0:0

Cuando Izuku abrió los ojos, una luz cegadora lo obligó a cerrarlos otra vez.

Lo intentó de nuevo, y en esa ocasión pudo enfocar mejor. Identificó de inmediato una sala de hospital. El ruido de muchas personas a su alrededor era algo abrumador, pero nada del otro mundo. Su privacidad se limitaba a una cortina cerrada a su alrededor. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en sus músculos le imposibilitó moverse.

Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y trató de encontrar su propio cuerpo. Movió los dedos de los pies, los tobillos, las rodillas, la cadera, las manos, los codos, los hombros, el cuello. Todo estaba ahí, todo le dolía, y su brazo derecho estaba completamente atrapado en vendas y yeso.

Su primer pensamiento fue que Kacchan se había ido y no sabía si podría encontrarlo otra vez.

Inko corrió la cortina tratando de entrar discretamente, pero al notar que tenía los ojos abiertos se le lanzó encima. Izuku dio su mejor esfuerzo por no quejarse. Después de un llanto de parte de su madre por fin pudieron hablar bien.

–Una ambulancia nos ayudó al vernos a todos en la calle. Tú eras el único que necesitaba atención de urgencias, el resto de nosotros solo teníamos golpes y raspones. Llevas casi diez horas inconsciente. – su madre se tomó un momento antes de proseguir – Ochako-chan está bien físicamente, pero parece destrozada por la muerte de su amiga. Se aferró a ella y aún continúa a su lado.

Izuku parpadeó. No sabía si estaba más desconcertado porque Ochako encontró a alguien con más prioridad que él, o porque él no había pensado en ella hasta ese momento.

Permanece ahí un poco más hasta que es capaz de levantarse y tienen que desocupar el espacio para atender a muchos otros heridos. Tiene la pregunta en la punta de la lengua: ¿Dónde está Kacchan? Pero su madre no parece tener conocimiento sobre él, si no, está seguro de que lo hubiera mencionado. Aun así, quiere preguntarle a alguien, quiere que cualquiera le dé una respuesta: Él está aquí y puedes encontrarlo.

Pero no hay a quién.

No puede evitar mirar a todos los otros heridos del lugar, como si fuera capaz de encontrarlo entre ellos. Y no está.

Kacchan es una presencia vaga que se convertirá en un recuerdo. Porque no volver a verse nunca jamás parecía ser la verdad que tendría que soportar.

Salen del hospital y se dirigen a seguir viviendo su vida.

Tienen 364 días hasta la siguiente purga.

 **¡Gracias por leer y terminar esta noche!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la purga~**

 **A mí, la verdad sí me agradó jeje**

 **Feliz año nuevo, ya veremos que nos depara el que viene.**


	9. Días para la purga (1)

**Saliendo a la luz que este fic** **no estaba terminado y solo se encontraba en pausa estratégica. O algo así.**

 **Esta segunda etapa del fic** **será una trama transitoria, por llamarla de alguna manera, que estará enfocada más que nada en lo que sucede con los personajes a lo largo del año entre purgas y que prepararán el escenario para la siguiente noche.**

 **¡Pero no es para que se lo salten!** **Este...** **arco (?) está específico para resolver dudas y establecer todo lo que sucederá, así que, léanlo. También les pido que si tienen una pregunta, la que sea, me la hagan. Todo, o al menos en su gran mayoría, debe quedar resuelto antes de que comience la siguiente noche.**

 **Honestamente no sé qué onda con eso de primer ministro así que todo es manejado como si fueran presidentes ¡Lo siento!**

 **Se integrarán nuevos personajes y otros se irán.**

 **Como estamos en el año en el que la legalidad actúa como normalmente debería hacerlo, no hay advertencias sobre violencia ni nada de eso. Por ahora.**

 **AJAJA ¡Gracias por seguir dándole una oportunidad a este fic!**

 **Espero que les guste lo que viene:**

 _24_ _de marzo del 2022_

 _Fue una noticia impactante y rápidamente difundida la muerte de Yaoyorozu_ _Momo, una de las jóvenes aristócratas más importantes del país. Famosa por los aparatosos preparativos de su boda que se habría llevado a cabo en un par de meses._

 _Los informes anuncian que ella y su prometido fueron secuestrados por los rebeldes_ _y usados como carnada para acceder a ciertas personas de alta cuna. El resultado fue que a ella le dispararon y le robaron su anillo de compromiso, única joya que portaba en ese momento. Su familia le llora y su antiguo prometido se niega dar declaraciones al respecto. Pero tras anunciar que dejaría el país, se sospecha que su amor era real y no puede seguir viviendo en el lugar donde la perdió._

 _Las personas cercanas a ella afirman que murió defendiendo los ideales de la purga y se sintió halagada de ser entregada como sacrificio a la purificación de la sociedad. Su entierro fue transmitido por televisión nacional y estuvo lleno de flores azules como símbolo de su apoyo._

 **363 días para la siguiente purga.**

Izuku despertó completamente despejado. No como las veces en las que está tan adormilado que incluso está algo perdido respecto a su entorno, que son, en realidad, casi todas las veces. No. Se levantó sin ningún rastro de cansancio. Tenía dolor físico, sí, el cuerpo le dolía de diferentes maneras a diferentes niveles. Su brazo derecho seguía enyesado, la mayoría de él estaba envuelto en vendas y lleno de moretones. Le costó varios quejidos solo poder sentarse en su cama.

Mirando sobre su hombro observó a Ochako aún dormida, con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Después de que su madre y él llegaran a casa, casi al anochecer había regresado ella y al verlos solo había comenzado a disculparse por todo, por cargas que no le correspondían. Y ninguno había podido tranquilizarla lo suficiente o ser el apoyo que requería para que dejara de considerarse a sí misma una carga y una inútil. Le había estrujado el corazón verla de aquella manera.

Se levantó agradeciendo que la purga de ese año hubiera comenzado en la noche del viernes porque así tuvo el sábado que pasó casi completamente inconsciente en el hospital y el domingo para descansar. Porque obvio nada se suspendía solo por ese suceso y él tenía un trabajo que mantener. Fue a la cocina donde su madre ya estaba sentada tomando un té. Al verlo, ella intentó sonreírle, pero su rostro no la apoyo del todo en la idea así que solo tuvo una boca temblorosa. Izuku le sonrió a cambio para agradecerle, para decirle que todo estaba bien. Y tras un suspiro, Inko por fin pudo darle el gesto que, a su consideración, debería estar por siempre en su rostro.

Entonces vio las maletas.

—Puedes quedarte —le dijo— un tiempo más. Hasta que las cosas se calmen.

—Quisiera quedarme toda la vida, Izuku —le respondió ella cerrando los ojos—. Estar a tu lado y cuidarte. Refugiarnos en tu fuerte de almohadas mientras usas tu pijama de All Might y nos proteges de todo mal.

Izuku sintió el sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro ante el recuerdo de su infancia. Realmente no era en sus memorias donde vivía esa experiencia, era más que nada en los relatos que su madre le había dicho y las fotografías que le había enseñado. A pesar de que lo intentaba, parecía que su mente se esforzaba por alejar aquellos momentos de su consciente.

—Pero, Izuku, eres un adulto ahora y tienes una vida aquí en la que no debo inmiscuirme —él quiso decir de inmediato que no lo hacía, pero ella siguió hablando sin darle una oportunidad— y tienen que hablar. Ayer Ochako-chan y tú ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos. Estos momentos de desgracia son decisivos en las relaciones, puede unirlos más o puede separarlos ¿Cuál deseas que suceda?

 _Unirnos más, por supuesto._ Habría sido la respuesta que le hubiera encantado decir, pero su boca eligió ese momento para no hallar la capacidad de servir.

Inko terminó su té y se dispuso a arreglar unas últimas cosas antes de irse. Izuku se cambió de ropa y dejó una nota en la cómoda junto a su cama a Ochako para no tener que despertarla. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y la observó agotada, pálida e incluso más delgada a pesar de que había sido solo una noche. Salió en silencio de la habitación y cargó las maletas de su madre para salir.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó Izuku por treceava vez ya en la estación mientras el tren bala se acercaba.

—Estoy segura —le contestó Inko colocando una mano sobre su pecho y pellizcándole un poco la mejilla—. Cuídate, dile lo mismo a Ochako-chan. Dile también que deje de sentirse culpable, ella no provocó nada de lo que nos sucedió ese día.

—Se lo diré —Afirmó. El tren llegó y abrió sus puertas. Izuku entró para dejar las maletas y volvió a salir, su madre se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo—. Cuídate.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue —Le aseguró ella—. Salúdame a Katsuki-kun. No puedo creer que vuelvan a tener contacto. Se ha vuelto un verdadero hombre.

—¿A quién? —le preguntó Izuku, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo que debía reconocer ese nombre.

—Katsuki-kun —repitió ella pegando una mano a su pecho— No me digas que no lo-

Las puertas se cerraron ahogando el sonido de su voz. Ella inmediatamente olvidó lo que decía y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Aunque Izuku quería detenerla y preguntarle más al respecto, sabía que no había forma, así que le respondió y él no dejó de hacerlo hasta que el tren desapareció de su vista.

 **362 días para la siguiente purga.**

Izuku se aseguró de llegar temprano al trabajo aquel lunes por la mañana. Sabía lo estricto que podía ponerse Aizawa el primer día del trabajo después de una purga. La mayoría de sus compañeros pensaban que era demasiado malvado y desconsiderado de su parte no permitirles faltar, pero Izuku comprendía su verdadera razón. El por qué quería verlos a todos. Necesitaba asegurarse de quiénes seguían ahí. Quiénes sobrevivieron a la noche. En cierta forma Izuku también lo necesitaba. Podía respirar al entrar a la oficina y ver a varios de sus compañeros ahí.

Cuando Aizawa llegó, casi unos segundos después de que se sentara, pasó revisando cada cubículo. Frunciendo el ceño ante cada lugar vacío que pasaba. Cuando llegó hasta él se detuvo a mirarlo un poco más. Su brazo enyesado, su cuerpo magullado. Pero al final asintió y siguió viendo a los demás.

Le agradaba su jefe. Era una persona muy seria y responsable. Sumamente entregado y que veía por sus empleados, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. No faltaba nunca ni aunque estuviera enfermo o herido.

Movió su hombro izquierdo y decidió comenzar a trabajar.

Se sentía extraño. Debería preferir estar en casa descansando, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera le había costado eso de levantarse más temprano e ir hasta ahí. No había tenido una conversación decente con Ochako, ella se la había pasado más tiempo dormida que otra cosa. Esa mañana no la había despertado antes de irse.

En cambio, se preguntaba cómo estarían Ka y Red Riot. Iida, que a pesar de ser su vecino no se lo había encontrado, al parecer no había regresado a casa y eso le generaba un nudo en el estómago ante la probable razón. Todas las demás personas que aquella noche se habían levantado y habían peleado. Todos ellos gracias a quienes en ese momento estaba con vida.

¿Por qué lo hacían? Más importante ¿Lo dejarían unirse una vez más?

 _27_ _de marzo del_ _2022_

 _El presidente de la línea de perfumerías Hagakure_ _anunció en su conferencia de prensa su nula participación o apoyo al grupo de rebeldes que se han estado interponiendo en la realización de la depuración anual e hizo pública su encolerización_ _ante la utilización de uno de sus edificios como punto de reunión de estas personas._

 _Su hija Toru Hagakure no hizo declaraciones a su lado como ha venido haciendo desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Hay varias especulaciones al respecto. Unos de los periodistas más aventurados y que han logrado traspasar a los guardias que su padre le ha puesto, han declarado que ella se nota más taciturna de lo normal, algunos incluso la declaran en duelo. Se especula que perdió a alguien importante durante la purga. Otros, más sensatos, declaran que la irrupción a una de sus propiedades por parte de tal clase de personas la han dejado impactada_

 **340 días para la siguiente purga**

—¡Iida-kun! —gritó Izuku al ver a su vecino llegar. Corrió hacia él y sin pensar en más lo abrazó— ¡Oh, Iida-kun, estás vivo!

—Midoriya —respondió este con desconcierto—. Sí, lo estoy. Lamento si te preocupé por no aparecer por aquí estos días. También me alegra que estés a salvo.

—¿Dónde habías estado? Realmente pensé lo peor, y no sabía... no...

—Está bien, estoy bien. Estuve quedándome con Todoroki. Sufrió una repentina pérdida para la que no se preparó y sabía que si no estaba a su lado podría terminar desplomándose en su soledad. Pero todo está bien. Al menos mejor que antes. Y es bueno saber que estás bien ¿Uraraka-san lo está también? ¿Tú madre?

—Ellas están bien.

—Me alegra saber que al menos logré salvar a mis conocidos de este piso. No fue todo en vano.

—En realidad —Izuku bajó la mirada y la dirigió al fondo del pasillo—, Asui-san no lo consiguió.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo notó que este había puesto una mueca de impotencia. Cargando una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

—Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste —le dijo Izuku—, si no fuera por ti y por Ice-Fire, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí.

—Aun así, más de la mitad del edificio murió.

Izuku bajó la mirada. No sabía qué podría contestarle a eso. Le agradecía, y le gustaría incluso llegar a decir que era un héroe, pero lo único que había sobre sus hombros eran las muertes que no había evitado. Era un poco lo mismo para él. Cuando se unió repentinamente a ese movimiento altruista, y fue a detener y salvar personas, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de hacer algo, esto era muy poco. No era nada. Todos esos años anteriores que se había quedado cobardemente en su casa mientras afuera gente se asesinaba entre ella.

Ni siquiera podría decir que toda esa gente era mala. Solo se estaban dejando llevar, solo querían probar algo, solo se habían visto atrapados en las circunstancias. Recordaba a las chicas de las katanas que eran tan solo unas niñas. Necesitaban a alguien que les ayudara. Alguien que los guiara o salvara. Alguien que los detuviera y así no se arrepintieran el resto del año y de sus vidas de haber cometido un acto estúpido.

Cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada a su amigo, notó que este se tallaba los ojos debajo de los lentes.

—¿Qué pasa Iida-kun?

—Al parecer rompimos la regla más importante contigo. Te mostramos nuestro rostro, te dijimos nuestro nombre.

—Sí —dijo Izuku pensando que muchos lo habían hecho. Había visto el rostro de Red Riot, aunque no sabía su nombre, también el de Ice-Fire, que sabía se llamaba Todoroki Shouto pues él mismo había mencionado su nombre, y el rostro de Explosion, que sabía era Ka-algo Bakugou.

 _Salúdame a Katsuki-kun_

—Kacchan —susurró.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ah, no. Uhm ¿Por qué decidieron comenzar a hacer eso? Sali, ayudar personas.

—Desconozco las razones por las que Bakugou y Todoroki comenzaron —dijo Iida moviendo los brazos de forma recta como era su costumbre—, pero yo me uní porque me convencieron sus ideales. Las personas deberían hacer algo al respecto sobre esta noche tan cruel.

Izuku estaba de acuerdo.

Izuku quería volver a hacerlo.

 **315 días para la siguiente purga**

Mineta estaba sentado en la puerta que correspondía al número 6-3. Ochako lo observó desde que salió del elevador hasta que llegó a su propia puerta. Abrió, entró, dejó sus cosas en la barra de la cocina y volvió a salir. Se deslizó por la pared hasta terminar sentada junto a él.

—También la extraño —le dijo. Mineta giró la cara en su dirección.

—Se siente muy extraño. Es como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir a regañarme por tratar de hacer un agujero en la pared que une nuestros apartamentos. —Ochako apretó sus rodillas sin saber qué contestar a eso— A veces, cuando necesitaba algo y Midoriya no estaba, ella me ayudaba. A pesar de que sabía cómo era nunca me miró con desprecio. Era buena, inteligente, fuerte.

—Hablas como si hubieras estado enamorado de ella.

—Lo estaba —soltó de repente y Ochako sintió su pecho oprimirse—. ¿Que no lo estabas tú también?

Pensó en Tsuyu desde la primera vez que la conoció, siempre tan tranquila, sonriéndole cuando era necesario, apoyándola, protegiéndola, estando allí cuando Izuku no podía o no comprendía. Observó la puerta y casi podía distinguirla abriendo y deseándole un buen día.

—Sí... —susurró su respuesta— Lo estaba.

Permanecieron en silencio. Ochako deslizó las manos por sus piernas. Los recuerdos de Tsuyu estarían frescos para siempre en su mente. Como las noches de películas de terror donde tomaba su mano y ella le proporcionaba seguridad. O las noches de chicas a las que una vez arrastraron a Izuku y lo obligaron a vestirse de chica. Siempre reían cuando revivían ese momento.

O aquella noche cuando tuvo una pelea con Izuku, la más fuerte que hubieran tenido y corrió con Tsuyu y ella la reconfortó toda la noche. Ochako abrazó sus piernas cuando comenzó a llorar otra vez.

—Sí, creo que yo también lloraré —comentó Mineta y luego se puso de pie—, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, con la prometida de mi amigo —le señaló la mano y Ochako observó el anillo. A veces se olvidaba de él—. Felicidades —le dijo Mineta y se fue a su apartamento.

—Felicidades —repitió Ochako en voz baja cuando la puerta se cerró. Volvió a ver el anillo, delgado, de oro con un pequeñito diamante. Era hermoso y estaba segura de que Izuku debió ahorrar mucho para conseguirlo.

Pero se sentía extraño en su mano. Ese compromiso, algo que había fantaseado tanto antes, de repente se sentía incorrecto. Izuku le había entregado el anillo sin ninguna clase de brillo en los ojos. Fue una clase de _"es lo que debe hacerse"_ y fue lo mismo para ella cuando lo aceptó. No hubo una cena especial, no llegó oculto en ningún otro objeto, no llegó a él por ningún camino de rosas, no lloró mientras gritaba que aceptaba. Solo llegaron y de pie en medio de la sala él deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Como quien le pasa un vaso de agua a otro. Y entonces de repente ya estaban comprometidos.

Se levantó y volvió a entrar a su hogar. Preparó la cena en modo automático. Un par de horas después llegó Izuku y le besó la frente como saludo. Ya no habían vuelto a tocarse de manera íntima desde la purga. Algo de ambos se había quedado allá. Cenaron, ambos se dedicaron un poco a sus respectivos trabajos, lo que era necesario, se bañaron y fueron a dormir.

—Buenas noches —le dijo Izuku metiéndose entre las cobijas.

—Buenas noches —le contestó y Uraraka solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Tsuyu.

 _1 de abril del 2022_

 _Las elecciones que se llevarán a cabo el próximo año han comenzado a generar controversias. Mientras que una gran parte de la población pide que los gobierne_ _alguien que derroque la purga, el resto lucha porque esta siga y apoyarán la reelección de Kai Chisaki._

 _Mientras tanto, aquellos que están en contra pierden las esperanzas ante la noticia de que el único competidor que habrá será Todoroki_ _Enji. Las personas declaran que no necesitan a un sargento que solo apoyará la violencia. Todos se preguntan si acaso Japón tendrá algún escape de esta pesadilla._


	10. Días para la purga (2)

**280 días para la siguiente purga**

Aizawa dejó un enorme folder sobre el escritorio de Izuku.

—Tú te harás cargo de esto —le dijo y se alejó sin dar más explicaciones. Porque si Izuku no fuera capaz de entender a qué se refería solo con eso, hacía mucho que lo hubiera despedido.

Abrió el folder. Las primeras páginas explicaban el trabajo de una constructora, darían una remodelación a un centro comercial y los habían contratado para asegurar el proceso. Comenzó a revisar los puntos que les solicitaban. Tendría que ir a hablar con el encargado y asistir el trabajo para asegurarse de que todo se llevaba a cabo correctamente y no trataran de engañarlos para cobrar un seguro fantasma. Siempre lo intentaban.

Mientras pasaba las hojas vio de reojo la fotografía de Ochako pegada a la pared con una tachuela. Ella estaba sonriendo, estaban en un parque durante el florecimiento de los cerezos. Era extraño. Esa fotografía, sin importar qué, siempre lo hacía sonreír al recordar aquella tarde, comiendo, disfrutando el ambiente tranquilo con los padres de ambos. Pero ahora, tenía unas inusuales ganas de quitarla y no seguir siendo visto por ella. Era como si viviera engañándola, engañándose. Su relación se había transformado en una mentira en algún punto durante la purga. Lo supo desde que su madre los abrazó a ambos y él no pudo solo dejarse llevar y abrazarla y besarla. Y ella tampoco lo hizo con él.

Se levantó metiendo una copia de todos los documentos en un portafolios y saliendo en dirección a la zona asegurada. Ese día comenzarían y desde ese día debía estar ahí. Llegó a encontrarse con un montón de hombres en uniforme y con casco que ya llevaban a cabo su labor. Las compañías de construcción y remodelación parecían siempre querer acabar en tiempo récord. Buscó a su alrededor y no vio a nadie que pareciera el encargado. Para no interrumpir a los obreros ocupados se acercó a uno que en ese momento tomaba agua de una botella.

—Disculpe —lo llamó—, estoy buscando a la persona a cargo.

El hombre dejó de beber y se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa amable.

Aunque tenía el cabello caído y de color negro, Izuku identificó de inmediato su expresión y sobre todo esos característicos dientes afilados. Red Riot se detuvo con sorpresa, claramente reconociéndolo también y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos en los que Izuku no sabía si sería correcto hacer alusión al hecho de que se conocían. Hasta que el otro suavizó su sonrisa y estiró una mano en su dirección. Una mano que tenía una gran cicatriz generada por las katanas de unas chicas enloquecidas.

—Soy Kirishima Eijirou. Un gusto.

—Midoriya Izuku —se presentó también, estrechando su mano con alegría naciendo en su pecho.

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que la purga había terminado. Y con cada día que pasaba en su interior aceptaba que de verdad nunca los volvería a ver. A ninguno de los que él consideraba héroes por salir a pelear por la vida de las personas. El único contacto con el que podía pensar que contaba era Iida y no sabía de qué manera podría preguntarle al respecto.

Pero ahora estaba allí, frente a Red Riot/Kirishima. Quien también era amigo de Ka.

—De verdad no creí que esto pasaría —se señaló Kirishima a sí mismo y a Deku alternadamente—. Creo que, si Bakugou se entera, me tirará por las escaleras —se rió un poco de lo que dijo y se rascó detrás de la cabeza—. Es lo que siempre nos advierte. ¿Qué es lo que preguntabas?

Izuku abrió y apretó los puños. Bakugou. ¿Bakugou Katsuki? Kacchan. Quería preguntar, pero al parecer el que se encontraran era algo malo, y no quería meter al otro en problemas.

—La persona a cargo —repitió Izuku levantando su maletín—. Soy de la aseguradora.

—Woah, eres un tipo de traje y oficina. No me lo imaginé. Aunque recuerdo que mencionaste algo, pero eso y verlo son dos cosas diferentes. Sí, el encargado es Shinji Nishiya, por allá —le señaló a un hombre que en esos momentos se encontraba señalando las partes centrales de la construcción a otros hombres.

Izuku asintió y supo que debía despedirse. Separarse y seguir con su trabajo y su vida. Pero ese encuentro era una oportunidad que de alguna forma no podía desperdiciar.

—Uhm ¿Ya deberías estar trabajando? —mostró su mano para que entendiera a qué hacía referencia. Kirishima sonrió y levantó su pulgar izquierdo.

—¡Claro! No sería masculino de mi parte si no me esforzara al máximo por mi vida diaria.

—¡Kirishima! —le gritó uno de los tantos trabajadores— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

—Oh, creo que debo irme. Nos vemos.

—Nos ¿veremos?

—Vas a seguir estando por aquí ¿no? Las aseguradoras siempre son un dolor en el trasero vigilando tan concienzudamente. O tal vez tú no harás eso.

—¡Sí! Lo haré, sí, nos vemos.

Izuku observó a Kirishima ir hasta donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban y volver a trabajar. Él hizo lo mismo aliviado de que, de alguna manera, aún contaba con un camino para llegar a ellos.

 **269 días para la siguiente purga**

Izuku llegó a su apartamento, recibido por el sonido de su prometida en la cocina, pasó al comedor desde donde la vio preparando la comida.

—Estoy en casa —le anunció dejando su maletín sobre la mesa.

—Bienvenido —respondió ella pasando la verdura que había estado picando a un plato—. Inko-san llamó, pero no dejó un mensaje, prefería que le llamaras cuando llegaras.

La vio tomar de una coladera una zanahoria y prepararse para pelarla. Él sentía que debería ir hacia ella, abrazarla por la espalda, besarle el cuello, decirle que allí está. Justo como tantas veces antes hicieron. Sin embargo, se sentía así, como que _debería_ , como una obligación. Como una rutina que debe de cumplir. Y se preguntó, tristemente, qué pasó con ellos. Así que mejor se comenzó a quitar las partes incómodas del traje. El saco, la corbata. Y decidió iniciar una charla. Al menos eso debería permanecer igual.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó y de inmediato sintió que hubo algo raro ahí. Una pregunta que nunca antes había hecho porque Ochako nunca había necesitado de ella para contarle sobre su día.

—Estuvo bien —le respondió después de un rato que se extendió hasta la eternidad—, los niños ya se olvidaron del tema de la purga. Después de tantos gritos y preguntas. —Vio cómo bajaba la mirada sombría a la verdura y apretaba el cuchillo entre sus manos— Eri-chan no regresó.

A Izuku se le revolvió el estómago. No conocía a los niños en persona, pero Ochako le había contado tanto de ellos que los ubicaba. Y que alguien no regresara, tal y como en su trabajo, solo significaba una cosa. Una muy mala. Y Ochako, a quien debió afectarle más directamente, había estado cargando con eso sola. Ya habían pasado casi tres meses y él no lo sabía.

—Pudo no ser ella —dijo Izuku lo primero que se le ocurrió para reconfortarla—, puede que hayan sido sus padres y se haya tenido que mudar.

No era mejor, pero era menos agresiva la idea de un niño quedando huérfano, a siendo asesinado. Solo pensarlo lo hacía sentir mal.

—Quizás —susurró Ochako.

En medio del incómodo silencio que se generó después de eso, Izuku tomó el teléfono y se alejó marcando el número de su madre. Caminar por el departamento mientras hablaba era una costumbre que se le había hecho luego de que Ochako lo convenciera de conseguir uno inalámbrico.

El sonido de marcado resonó tan estruendosamente como nunca lo creyó posible en medio de su habitación silenciosa. Por fin su madre contestó.

—¿Diga?

—Mamá, habla Izuku.

—Izuku, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Te abrigas adecuadamente? No habías llamado desde hace un tiempo, comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Cómo está Ochako? ¿Han arreglado sus problemas? Aún no puedo creer la manera tan terrible en que le diste el anillo, de saber que así iba a resultar, hubiera alentado tu plan con los ositos de goma.

Izuku rió con un poco de nostalgia. Recordaba sus planes. Todos estaban anotados en libretas y ocultos detrás de sus zapatos. Y ninguno de ellos había visto la luz. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Estamos bien —mintió. Sabía que no lo estaban, que aún había algo, un elefante al que ambos seguían ignorando—. ¿Había alguna razón en especial por la que llamaras?

—No necesito una razón para llamar a mi hijo y a mi nuera —Izuku sonrió ante su respuesta y esperó un poco. Después de todo, Ochako había mencionado que no había dejado un mensaje y por lo tanto significaba que tenía algo por decir—. Pero me gustaría que vinieran a visitarme. Invitaremos a los padres de Ochako y celebraremos adecuadamente su compromiso. Estuvimos esperando que ustedes nos lo anunciaran correctamente, pero nos hartamos y decidimos hacerlo nosotros.

Se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir que no. Eso no era normal, ellos mismos debieron ser quienes dieran la noticia e hicieran un gran alboroto al respecto.

—Sí —se aseguró de contestar—, le diré a Ochako.

—Bien, lo haremos en cuanto termines tu trabajo con el supermercado ese ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que se termine?

—Como un mes. Ha habido algunos problemas con la fidelidad de algunos materiales y el encargado ha estado discutiendo con Aizawa así que se ha retrasado. Y mientras tanto me han estado poniendo trabajos simultáneos.

—Espero que no sea demasiada presión sobre ti.

—No, no demasiado. Puedo con ello.

—De acuerdo. Asegúrate de llamarme más seguido, por mucho que la delincuencia haya bajado y todo eso, una madre se preocupa. Hablamos luego.

—¡Mamá! Espera, también quería preguntarte, bueno, quería preguntarte desde hace un tiempo, pero ahora con esta persona que me encontré en el trabajo y las pláticas que hemos tenido, mi curiosidad ha aumentado y, bueno, ¿Quién es... Katsuki?

Hubo silencio en la línea que lo hizo pensar por un momento que no lo había escuchado y le había colgado, pero luego la escuchó suspirar y probablemente acomodarse en el sillón donde generalmente se sentaba cuando hablaba por teléfono.

—En verdad lo olvidaste. Por mucho tiempo no creí que eso fuera posible.

—¿Por qué? — _¿Quién es él? ¿Quién fue él para mí?_ Izuku tenía presente la manera en la que lo había visto por primera vez en la camioneta, como si el otro lo reconociera.

—Katsuki Bakugou y sus padres fueron nuestros vecinos cuando tenías como cuatro años. Ellos se mudaban mucho así que no estuvieron ahí por más de seis meses. Aun así, en ese corto tiempo ustedes se volvieron amigos muy cercanos. Después de que se fueron lloraste durante mucho tiempo. Si quieres, te puedo contar todo cuando vengan.

—Sí, eso, eso estaría bien. Gracias.

Después de que se despidieron, Izuku regresó el teléfono a su lugar, pero no volvió a encontrar a Ochako en la cocina. La comida estaba servida para él, no para ella. Caminó alrededor de la casa buscándola, y salió al pasillo con el celular en la mano, dispuesto a llamarle con toda la preocupación del mundo, pues lo último que había hecho había sido hacerla recordar que una niña de guardería bajo su cuidado había desaparecido durante una purga. Pero la vio allí, sentada con las piernas dobladas y los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas en donde tenía escondido el rostro, frente a la puerta de Asui. _Tsuyu-chan_. Apretó la manija de su puerta tratando de salir a su lado. Pero terminó entrando y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

 **258 días para la siguiente purga**

—¿Desalojo? —leyó Mineta en voz alta lo que ninguno se había atrevido a articular, llenando el pasillo con la realidad que ahora los inquilinos afrontaban.

—Lo siento —fue la respuesta sin sentimiento que dio Yu, luego de terminar de pegar los carteles—. Con la cantidad de inquilinos que disminuyó por, uhm... Bueno, ya no puedo mantener el edificio solo con ustedes. Son muy pocas personas, son muy pocos pagos. Y la única opción para salvarlo sería aumentarles la renta, pero en ese caso sería mejor que consiguieran otro lugar. De todos modos, el edificio ya está vendido.

—Eso es muy cruel de su parte —agregó Iida bajando el papel que tenía entre sus manos y la dueña del edificio le había dado a cada uno—, debió hablar con nosotros antes de decidir qué sucedería con nuestro hogar.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir ella levantando un hombro y entrando al elevador—. Tienen una semana para irse.

Ochako se colgó del brazo de Izuku con desesperación.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó.

Nunca habían tenido carencias, pero tampoco contaba con el dinero suficiente como para tratar de conseguirse un mejor lugar en la ciudad. Porque todos los lugares similares o peores ya habían sido desalojados de personas y demolidos. Justo como con ellos. No podían mudarse, Izuku no conseguiría nunca un trabajo tan estable como en el que estaba. Y egoístamente no quería dejar a Aizawa y sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Midoriya —le habló Mineta—, ¿Qué va a pasar con las cosas de Tsuyu?

Los otros tres en el piso miraron la puerta como reflejo. Después de aquella noche, Ochako había tratado de llamar a uno de los hermanos de Asui de quien tenía el número, pero no habían contestado. Habían sido ellos quienes cremaron su cuerpo. Como no habían tenido contacto con su familia, sus pertenencias seguían exactamente igual que como se quedaron cuando tuvieron que salir repentinamente.

—No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto —dijo Iida acomodándose sus lentes—, no podemos reclamar sus cosas ni nada similar. Eso sería robo.

—Pero, si las dejamos ahí, alguien de todos modos las tomará.

—Lamentablemente, no es algo que resida en nuestras manos —Iida le dio una última mirada al aviso y entró a su departamento.

Mineta lo observó sin palabras, luego a la pareja y entró a su departamento también. Ochako entró primero jalando un poco su cabello y dando círculos por la sala mientras repetía que no podían costearse otro lugar. Izuku cerró la puerta despacio y la observó.

De verdad ¿Qué es lo que harían?

 **257 días para la siguiente purga**

Cuando Izuku llegó del trabajo, vio un enorme camión de mudanzas y hombres que sacaban cajas y muebles de su edificio, se topó con ellos hasta llegar a su piso y descubrir que todas eran cosas de Iida.

—¿Conseguiste a dónde mudarte? —le preguntó cuando lo vio salir guiando a unas personas para que tuvieran cuidado con unos cuadros.

—Midoriya. Sí, algo así —suspiró dejando caer un poco los hombros—. Cuando Todoroki se enteró de lo que nos sucedió, honestamente no sé cómo si nunca se lo dije, me invitó a quedarme en su casa. Le insistí que no era necesario, pero al final me convenció.

—Parece que es un amigo que te aprecia bastante —le dijo Izuku observando como los trabajadores seguían con lo suyo—, yo creo que deberé despedirme de la mayoría de mis cosas. Al menos conseguiste un camión, y es más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado que era posible.

—Le dije que era demasiado —dijo por lo bajo y por primera vez Izuku observó a Iida algo perturbado y fuera de su constante rectitud seguidora de reglas. Parecía sonrojado—, aunque fue mucho mejor a que me comprara todo de nuevo como era su plan.

Izuku tuvo un ligero temblor ¿Comprarle todo de nuevo a una persona solo porque sí? Eso era un mundo desconocido para él. Los ricos eran increíbles. Porque claro que sabía quién era Todoroki Shouto. Incluso si no hubieran dicho su nombre, él, que había visto su rostro, lo reconocería en las noticias. En especial ahora que su padre, Todoroki Enji, era un candidato para las próximas elecciones y estaba por todos lados.

Se quedó junto a Iida hasta que sacaron la última de sus pertenencias. Revisó su departamento junto con él, el lugar se veía enorme vacío, y lo acompañó hasta la entrada.

—Parece que esta es la despedida —dijo Izuku luego de que Iida confirmara que todo estaba en orden. Su amigo y vecino por tanto tiempo, lo miró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Así parece. Espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar, Midoriya. Eres una persona increíble.

Izuku sonrió y se quedó observando cómo se alejaba.

Dos días después Mineta también dejó el edificio despidiéndose de él.

 **252 días para la siguiente purga**

Era la última noche que tenían para pasar ahí. Ellos y la señora del piso dos eran los únicos residentes que quedaban.

—Mis padres me invitan a que regrese con ellos —dijo Ochako de repente mientras cenaban. Estaban rodeados de cajas, casi enterrados en ellas, era difícil moverse por el apartamento. Al día siguiente tenían que sacarlo todo—, yo podría conseguir otro trabajo fácilmente allá así que estaría bien.

Izuku no contestó, no sabía que debería decirle. Apoyarla sería incitarla a que se fuera y no quería eso, contradecirla sería pedirle que se quede, y tampoco tenía el valor para ello. Él aún no sabía qué haría, todo el tiempo había seguido pensando en ellos juntos. Pero no quería solo regresar a casa y perder todo lo que había logrado. Tomó el vaso con agua que iba a la mitad y lo movió viendo el líquido balancearse.

—Yo me quedaré —fue lo que logró decir después de un rato.

—Lo sé —le dijo Ochako con voz temblorosa.

No pudo verla muy bien, las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos demasiado rápido. A pesar de que esas dos palabras siempre lo habían hecho sonreír, ahora escucharlas dolía.

Terminaron de cenar limpiándose las lágrimas discretamente y con leves sollozos que se perdían con el sonido de los cubiertos.

Al día siguiente Izuku despidió la diminuta mudanza de pie a la puerta de la entrada de los apartamentos con un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo.

Ninguno lo había dicho en voz alta, pero era claro que eso se había terminado, él y Ochako, y la primera vez que la vio en la escuela, y su sonrisa radiante y su amabilidad desmedida, y los sonrojos que se apoderaban de él y pronto también de ella. Las veces que se rozaban accidentalmente, las veces que fueron a pasear, el apoyo mutuo que se daban. El mundo que descubría en sus ojos cuando se perdía en ellos. La primera vez que se tomaron de la mano y ambos estaban tan nerviosos que se les enredaron los pies y cayeron al suelo.

Cuando iban al templo en año nuevo y la vio por primera vez en yukata, en los festivales donde parecía una maravillosa alucinación con las luces que la iluminaban, cuando fueron a la playa y la vio en traje de baño. Las escenas que se apoderaron de su mente desde entonces. Cuando recibió chocolates en san valentin. Cuando se atrevió a besarla por primera vez y entendió que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía. Cuando ella aceptó salir con él y todo fue lágrimas, sonrojos y besos. Cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez. Cuando se mudaron juntos y la veía cada mañana al despertar. Verla cocinando algo, ser recibido al llegar del trabajo. Comprar el anillo que los uniría para siempre.

Todo se alejaba junto con ella.

 _30 de julio de 2022_

 _Todos los edificios residenciales de la zona este fueron deshabitados. Actualmente han comenzado las demoliciones. La gente festeja el avance que representa sustituir unos viejos departamentos por un nuevo centro cultural, todos afirman que esto se debe agradecer completamente a la purga y los beneficios que ha traído consigo._

 _Se especula que dentro de poco tiempo Japón alcanzará los índices_ _adecuados para postularse como uno de los países más pacíficos, avanzados y justos del mundo._

 _Benditos sean los nuevos padres de la patria y nuestro país. Una nación renacida._


	11. Días para la purga (3)

**Nota:**

 **En las advertencias había puesto que no había ninguna en especial porque era el 'año pacífico entre purgas', pero ya que le avancé a la historia recordé que ¡Eso no es cierto! Habrá flasbacks** **de purgas anteriores así que esto es actualizado:**

 **-Muerte de personajes y violencia poco necesaria.**

 _1 de agosto de 2022_

 _¡All_ _Might_ _viene a Japón!_

 _El famoso héroe de la serie de películas 'Plus Ultra' interpretado por Yagi_ _Toshinori, regresa a su país natal._

 _Desde que se fuera a Estados Unidos a interpretar el papel, el famoso actor ha tenido un crecimiento en su fama increíble. Todos sus fanáticos afirman que él nació para el papel, era su destino dar vida al héroe más famoso del momento. En especial porque es como si su personalidad natural se ajustara y siguiera siendo All_ _Might_ _incluso fuera de la pantalla._

 _La razón por la que vendrá a Japón es porque el próximo año hará su famosa 'feria de ánimo' aquí. El objetivo de esta es crear una semana completa llena de diversión gratuita para el país que pasará por la purga justo previa a esta. Es su forma de decir 'Estoy aquí para ustedes ¡Sonrían!'_

 _Los detalles se revelarán conforme se tengan. Estén al pendiente. Y todos gritemos juntos ¡Plus Ultra!_

 **248** **días para la siguiente purga**

—¿Midoriya? —preguntó Aizawa entrando a la oficina— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? —su jefe observó su apariencia y los vasos de café vacíos que lo rodeaban— ¿Acaso pasaste la noche aquí?

—Eh, sí... Quería adelantar algunas cosas que se me habían juntado.

—Sé que con los problemas de la remodelación te he tenido que dar mucho trabajo extra, pero no puedes quedarte en la oficina. Regresa a casa, date una ducha, come algo y ve a seguir evaluando la construcción. Con cada cosa que sale me dan menos confianza.

Izuku asintió y pasó a tirar sus vasos a la basura.

Pero no podía regresar a casa. No tenía tal.

Fue a una estación de autobuses donde sus pertenencias estaban guardadas en los compartimentos que estaban dispuestos al público.

Él le había pedido a Ochako que se llevara la mayoría de cosas en lo referente a muebles. Lo que le había quedado lo había tenido que vender pues no sabía qué más hacer.

Tomó algo de ropa y fue a unos baños públicos. Después de que volviera a dejar su ropa sucia en los cubículos, tendría que esperar a que se juntara algo para llevarlo a una lavandería. Se compró uno de esos desayunos empaquetados y fue comiéndolo mientras se dirigía al lugar. Cerca de quedarse dormido en el tren, seguía sin saber qué hacer.

Era una persona sin casa.

La primera noche la había pasado en un motel, pero no podría costearse eso todo el tiempo si no quería terminarse su sueldo solo en ello, y había sido sumamente incómodo el sonido de personas teniendo sexo en las habitaciones contiguas.

La siguiente la había pasado casi caminando por las calles y entrando de vez en cuando a tiendas o cafeterías de 24 horas. No había dormido nada. En esta ocasión se había quedado en la oficina y se había quedado dormido como una hora recargado en su escritorio, razón por la que en ese momento le dolía la espalda. Era horrible. Pero allí seguía.

Para cuando llegó al centro en remodelación, los trabajos ya habían comenzado. Se dirigió de inmediato a revisar los certificados y recibos de materiales. Las letras se veían demasiado pequeñas y borrosas.

Extrañamente todo parecía ir demasiado rápido, ser demasiado ruidoso y brillante. Además, hacía más frío del que se suponía debería hacer en esas fechas con el sol brillante en lo alto del cielo a medio día. Hubo un par de veces en las que le hablaron, pero las palabras no terminaban de entrar en su cabeza.

Estaba caminando hacia otra sección cuando todo su alrededor tembló y sus piernas le fallaron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mareado, intentó levantarse, pero todo estaba dando vueltas. Sintió algo escurrir de su nariz y terminó de caer al suelo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en una carpa, tenía algo frío en la frente y Kirishima estaba sentado a su lado.

—Hey, Midoriya ¿Estás bien?

—¿Kirishima? ¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, aparentemente te desmayaste. Y nadie fue a ayudarte, solo porque te vi desde las vigas del tercer piso y decidí bajar. Si no, me temó que seguirías ahí. No son muy amables con los del seguro.

—Oh —respondió Izuku mirando el techo de nuevo.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Bueno, solo, no he dormido bien por problemas con una compañía sobre la fidelidad de sus contratos que creo que tratará de demandarnos. Mis vecinos y amigos se fueron. La relación de 6 años con mi prometida se terminó. Mi edificio fue destruido y ahora estoy en la calle.

Izuku frunció el ceño. Diciéndolo en voz alta sonaba muy mal y como una queja. Solo había abierto la boca y todo se había escapado sin su permiso. No quería molestar a Kirishima con eso. Así que se levantó quitándose el trapo húmedo de la frente.

—Pero está bien. No es como que haya perdido mi empleo y esté sin esperanzas. Una vez que esto se arregle podré seguir como antes.

Kirishima se rascó la nuca con una expresión preocupada.

—Me gustaría ofrecerte que vinieras conmigo, pero no es como que me sobre una habitación.

—Está bien, está bien. No lo decía porque buscara algo de ti. Simplemente me quedaré en moteles. No puede ser tan malo.

Kirishima observó todo su alrededor y lo miró de nuevo mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Sabes qué? Intercambiemos números. Solo... por si acaso.

Izuku lo observó un momento antes de asentir.

Durante la última semana que duró ese trabajo, no se volvieron a cruzar.

 **239 días para la siguiente purga**

I

zuku no pudo evitar gemir cuando probó el arroz tan delicioso de su madre. Después de la comida monótona y de poca confianza y calidad de las tiendas, era un placer del cielo para sus papilas.

—Casi parece que no has comido nada en este tiempo —le dijo Inko mostrando preocupación.

—Solo es tu arroz. Es mi favorito de todo el mundo.

—Es la primera vez que escucho eso —le respondió su madre con manos en las caderas.

—No, creí... que fuera... necesario ¿decirlo antes?

—Izuku, ¿Cómo has estado?

Él movió los palillos entre sus dedos, tomando un arroz y observándolo con atención.

No era que estuviera mal, pero no se había puesto a pensar en ello. Tal vez no sentía la ausencia de Ochako porque ya no había una casa que compartieran durante mucho tiempo y luego se llenara con la soledad. Había estado muy ocupado preocupándose por la clase de vida que debería llevar, una casa en donde debería quedarse, y otros problemas. Todo junto había llenado su mente y su tiempo, sin darle la oportunidad de analizar el vacío en su cama.

—Bien —respondió después de unos momentos de silencio—, creo que, a pesar de todo, estoy bien.

Su madre le acarició el cabello y lo abrazó pegando su cabeza a ella, después lo soltó con una sonrisa y lo dejó terminar de comer.

Pasó la tarde ayudándola a pequeñas tareas del hogar, haciendo algunos trabajos pesados, arreglando el DVD que solo estaba sucio, moviendo los sillones de lugar porque a su madre ya no le agradaba la forma en la que entraba el sol por esa parte. Eso lo hacía darse cuenta de lo sola que ella debía estar ahora. Esperaba que, independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado entre él y Ochako, la familia Uraraka mantuviera su amistad con ella. Él estaba en la ciudad a algunas horas de distancia así que no podía ir a visitarla tan seguido. También se preguntaba si estaba demasiado preocupada por su rompimiento con Ochako si acaso eso le recordaba a cuando perdieron a su padre. Cuando los asaltos aún eran comunes en cualquier época del año.

Cuando ya estaban sentados en la noche, bebiendo algo de té con una película actuando como sonido ambiental, su madre comenzó a hablar sobre el tema que se había estado muriendo por tocar.

—Mitsuki y yo fuimos compañeras durante la preparatoria. No particularmente cercanas, pero sí llegamos a tener una pequeña amistad. Cuando ambas terminamos nuestros estudios, simplemente nuestros caminos se separaron. Eso, hasta que los Bakugou se mudaron junto a nuestra casa. Ambas ya estábamos casadas y teníamos un pequeño hijo. Nos reconocimos y decidimos juntarnos para charlar, por eso desde el primer día ustedes se volvieron amigos. Tú eras pequeño y siempre habías sido tímido, pero con él pareció que descubriste un mundo —Inko sonrió rememorando la escena. Izuku deseaba que las memorias regresaran, pero solo parecía una historia ajena a él.

—Lo seguías a todos lados con un rostro lleno de admiración y él te guiaba feliz. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo cuando quisieron irse a las montañas que quedaban cerca, pero Mitsuki me convenció de dejarlos divertirse. Siempre regresaban con al menos un escarabajo. Tú eras el orgulloso chico que cargaba la caja —Izuku apretó el té entre sus manos. Eso sí se le hacía familiar—. Tú lo llamabas Kacchan, y él —Inko hizo una mueca— te decía Deku porque así se podía leer tu nombre, aunque tratamos de decirle que se detuviera, nunca pareció molestarte, y con el tiempo solo se volvió una costumbre.

Inko bebió un poco de su té y cerró los ojos. Izuku la observó mientras seguía tratando de recordar. Pero, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que la casa de al lado había estado vacía hasta que cumplió diez años. _Deku_ , se repitió en la mente. Esa era la manera en la que lo había llamado en cuanto lo vio.

—Un día se te metió a la cabeza que se casarían. Le diste un anillo de juguete y todo. Fue muy adorable —comentó ella bajando el té sobre sus piernas. Izuku de repente se sintió muy avergonzado, a pesar de que no lo recordaba en absoluto, pensar en un pequeño él haciendo tales cosas le encendía el rostro de pena—. Mitsuki y yo planeamos cómo sería la boda —ella rió. Izuku se imaginaba que se lo habrán pasado en grande con aquellas fantasías. Luego su rostro perdió la sonrisa, sin pasar a ninguna emoción preocupante, simplemente perdiendo la alegría—. Después se mudaron otra vez. Solo estuvieron medio año. Y aun así se volvieron tan cercanos que lloraste durante días cuando se fueron. Les llamamos algunas veces, pero se volvió complicado y con el tiempo lo empezaste a superar. No creí que te olvidarías por completo de eso.

Izuku asintió y bebió de su té. Todos esos sucesos le eran desconocidos. Pero tenía vivas en su mente, todas las imágenes de la purga anterior. Se preguntaba si así habría sido cuando eran pequeños, si habrá sentido lo mismo.

Conversaron de otros temas y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente le llegó un mensaje de Kirishima.

"Hey, Midoriya ¿Podemos vernos?" decía.

"No estoy en la ciudad, lo siento, estoy visitando a mi madre ¿Es algo urgente?"

"Oh no" la respuesta llegó de inmediato "Cuando regreses llámame ¿Sí?"

"Claro."

Se quedaría con ella un día más. Tanto porque Aizawa lo había dejado libre luego de tanta presión, a pesar de que el problema con la otra compañía seguía, como porque de todos modos no había ninguna casa a la que estuviera presuroso por regresar, y porque quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Inko evitó el tema de Ochako. Izuku tenía duda sobre qué habrá sucedido con la comida que habían estado planeando para anunciar su compromiso. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Ochako en ese momento, y se preguntaba si podrían seguir visitando a su madre a pesar de todo.

En ese tiempo descansó mejor de lo que lo había hecho en todos los días anteriores y se sintió con energía renovada para regresar. Cuando estaba en la puerta con su equipaje, preparado para irse, Inko le entregó una pequeña caja.

—Sabía que la tenía por algún lado. Logré encontrarla antes de que te fueras.

Él la recibió observándola por todos lados antes de decidirse a abrirla. Dentro había un pequeño anillo de juguete. Su madre solo le sonrió una última vez y se abrazaron para despedirse.

 **238 días para la siguiente purga**

Iida acompañó a Todoroki a su habitación como le había pedido. Quería contarle algunas cosas relacionadas con la siguiente purga. Después de todo, Todoroki, su familia, era la principal fuente de información con la que contaban.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba allí, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo y entrometido en una casa que no era la suya. Deseaba conseguir un lugar en dónde quedarse por sí mismo, pero cada vez era más difícil tener una vida normal en esa ciudad. En ese país. Las noticias seguían anunciando lo mucho que avanzaban, pero eso claramente solo funcionaba para los ricos que solo se hacían más ricos.

Allí todo era toda muy tradicional. Entró justo detrás de él y casi como si resaltara de entre todas las demás cosas en el lugar casi vacío, descubrió en la mesilla junto a su cama la máscara madera que había llevado Creati. Se acercó con intención de tomarla, pero por el movimiento del otro, aunque fue mínimo y casi imperceptible, entendió que él no quería que la tocara. Así que se limitó a verla. Estaba bastante bien cuidada, pero mantenía el pequeño rastro de sangre que la había manchado y que por el tiempo se había tornado café y parecía solo suciedad.

—Momo Yaoyorozu —dijo su nombre algo bajito sin quitar su atención de Todoroki. No le era difícil saber quién era, él había intentado salvarla antes de darse cuenta de que no había forma, se había desangrado demasiado rápido. Y había tenido un momento de intimidad con Todoroki a pesar de su presencia.

—Ella fue increíble —dijo Todoroki en voz baja tomando la máscara con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro preciado—, mucho más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba y probablemente más entregada a la causa de lo que nosotros lo estamos.

—Eso no es verdad, Todoroki. Tú y King Explosion Murder son la razón por la que todos estemos afuera esas noches. Nadie más que ustedes comenzaron con todo eso. Nadie más que ustedes están más entregados a ello.

—Pero, sabes la razón por la que comencé, Tenya.

—Sí —susurró Iida. No le gustaba pensar en eso. No le gustaba imaginar a Todoroki pasando por todo aquello a pesar de que una cicatriz en su rostro estaba para recordárselos siempre.

—Si yo no hubiera vivido lo de mi madre, si Explosion Murder no hubiera sufrido lo de su familia ¿Nosotros hubiéramos salido a iniciar esto? Si tú hubieras tenido una vida cómoda y a salvo, con todos los que te importan sin riesgo alguno ¿Hubieras hecho algo al respecto?

Iida apretó los labios considerándolo. ¿Qué había hecho sobre la purga antes de que su hermano fuera asesinado en un callejón y él saliera al año siguiente? Nada. Si Todoroki no lo hubiera detenido, si hubiera purgado ¿Qué habría sido de él?

Creati había sido noticia a nivel nacional. Era una mujer acomodada, tenía todo lo que alguien pudiera desear. Dinero, familia, prestigio, un próximo matrimonio. Y aun así no se había vuelto una de esas purgadoras ricas que creen que la vida de los demás les pertenece, si no que entendía que estaba mal.

Era fácil para ellos ver lo negativo de la purga porque los había golpeado directamente. Pero para ella, lo que había hecho era diferente. Era sorprendente.

—Yo no le dije que hiciera algo, solo le mostré que era correcto que hiciera lo que ya deseaba.

—Ella habría sido una gran amiga —dijo de repente Iida, no sabía por qué, pero esperaba que de alguna forma Todoroki lo negara.

—Sí —le dijo, en cambio.

—Probablemente ustedes dos se habrían terminado enamorando.

Todoroki lo miró y se sintió algo azorado. Pero el otro regresó su atención a la máscara y deslizó los dedos suavemente sobre ella hasta dejarlos sobre la pintura de los labios. Iida sintió un malestar en el estómago y apartó la mirada.

—No creo que hubiera sucedido. No me habría podido enamorar de ella.

—¿Por qué no? —se encontró a sí mismo insistiendo— Todo habría sido perfecto entre ustedes. Nadie se hubiera negado a que sus familias se unieran y-

—No me hubiera enamorado de ella —dijo Todoroki interrumpiéndolo, colocando la frente de la máscara contra sus labios y luego dejándola de nuevo en la mesilla—, porque ya estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Terminó mirándolo directo a los ojos. Iida sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo ' _¿Qué quieres decir?_ _¿De quién?_ ' Quiso preguntarle, pero un llamado por parte de Fuyumi lo detuvo.

—Shouto, nuestro padre quiere vernos.

Todoroki se dirigió a la puerta y le dio otra mirada.

—Acompáñame.

—Creo que tu padre desea verlos solo a ustedes.

—Lo que sea que quiera decirme, deberá hacerlo frente a ti si quiere que lo escuche.

Iida asintió y decidió seguirlo. Con los pensamientos hechos un lío y su corazón palpitando más de lo debido. Precedidos por Fuyumi entraron a una habitación donde estaban Enji Todoroki y Natsuo Todoroki en un silencio tenso. El jefe de la familia lo miró, unos ojos pesados que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo disculparse y salir, pero solo miró a su hijo y suspiró resignado aceptando su presencia.

Era una reunión familiar a la que se había inmiscuido.

—La gente no cree en mí —comenzó a decir Enji—, no tengo forma de hacerles llegar mi verdadero sentir respecto a la purga. Así que, aunque esto no es algo que suelo hacer, por esta ocasión quisiera pedirles su apoyo. Sin dar detalles, quiero hacer pública la razón por la que estoy en contra de esto.

Iida dio un respingo ¿Estaba sugiriendo que le diría al mundo lo de su esposa y su hijo mayor? Observó al resto de los Todoroki, todos tenían una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —respondió Natsuo —¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

Enji frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

—Yo no sé cómo se debe llegar a las personas. Nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo.

 _Claro que no, ni siquiera con sus propios hijos. En especial con Shouto._ Iida nunca sería el mayor fan del padre de su amigo. Pero entonces fue él quien habló.

—De acuerdo.

—Shouto ¿Qué estás diciendo? —reaccionó Fuyumi de inmediato.

—Es lo que todos queremos. Terminar con la purga. Yo ya entrego todo lo que puedo por tratar de aligerarla, no me importa dejar todo lo que me queda por terminarla. Si eso significa perder mi intimidad, revivir esos recuerdos y hacerlos públicos. Entonces está bien.

Sus hermanos lo vieron unos eternos segundos más antes de regresar la mirada a su padre y asentir.

Todorki Enji no se veía satisfecho, ni aliviado. Todo lo contrario, parecía aún peor que antes. Tal vez, pensó Iida por un momento, tal vez ese hombre merecía una oportunidad más. Y él se la ofrecería si eso servía para ayudar.

 **237** **días para la siguiente purga**

Kirishima abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido —le dijo.

—Lo siento —fueron las primeras palabras de Izuku. Se habían visto el día anterior que él había regresado y este le había dicho que había convencido a su compañero de piso de que lo recibieran ahí, aunque al principio se había negado, lo había terminado de persuadir y allí estaba—, no quería venir a invadir.

—Está bien, está bien. Mientras más seamos menos es la renta, podríamos mudarnos a un lugar mejor ahora que somos tres.

Le dio un pequeño recorrido por el lugar. Era algo más grande que el apartamento que había tenido con Ochako, y tenía dos habitaciones. Pero, a menos que quisiera compartir habitación con él que, a palabras de Kirishima, no le importaría, le tocaría dormir en el sofá.

Para que se relajara le insistió que pusieran una película antes de cenar. Sirvió bastante porque Izuku se perdió en la trama. Pero también, lamentablemente, fue por eso que no escuchó cuando la puerta abrió y volvió a cerrarse ni se percató de la persona que llegaba.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Lo espantó la voz del otro inquilino de ese piso. A pesar de que Kirishima ya le había contado, verlo allí de nuevo, después de todo ese tiempo, sin heridas, sin armas, sin sangre, después de descubrir que había un pasado entre ellos, era impactante para él— ¿Era él a quien referías cuando dijiste que querías darle asilo a un vagabundo?

—Nunca dije eso —se apresuró a aclarar Kirishima—, y sí. Midoriya, él es Bakugou. Bakugou él es Midoriya Izuku.

—Deku —lo llamó de tal forma que le dio la sensación de que estaba gruñendo.

—Kacchan —respondió como reflejo y se mordió el interior de la mejilla de inmediato.

—Lo recuerdas.

—Uhm —Izuku no sabía qué contestar. En sí no recordaba. Solo sabía por lo que su madre le había contado.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Kirishima mirándolos a ambos— Es decir ¿Se conocían de antes de la purga?

Katsuki le dio una mirada de arriba abajo que lo hizo sentir cohibido. Bufó alejándose a la cocina desapareciendo de su vista.

Izuku lo observó con el corazón palpitándole demasiado sin razón. Ya no sabía cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento. Pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.


	12. Días para la purga (4)

_13 de octubre de 2022_

 _Se han comenzado a difundir rumores falsos sobre el primer ministro Kai Chisaki_ _haciendo contacto con un grupo de peligrosos delincuentes._

 _Incluso hay quienes han hecho el atrevimiento de difundir imágenes alteradas de él en un encuentro con un hombre encapuchado y a quien señalan como el líder de esta organización, otro muy alto que las sombras no dejan diferenciar a detalle, uno con cabello negro y lo que parecen ser costuras que pasan por sus brazos, una colegiala rubia peinada con dos coletas y otro sujeto que porta un traje y una máscara negra ceñidos al cuerpo._

 _Obviamente, todo esto ha sido negado._

 _Y para calmar a todas las personas que alegan que la purga es un método únicamente utilizado para deshacerse de aquellos con bajos recursos en lugar de una purificación en igualdad de condiciones, se ha dado el anuncio de que la regla que excluía a los políticos nivel diez será revocada este año._

 **150 días para la siguiente purga**

—Este año no participaré con el grupo rebelde —le dijo Todoroki mientras regresaban a sus habitaciones después de cenar.

Iida se detuvo de inmediato provocando que el otro lo hiciera también.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó. Aunque se hacía una ligera idea, esperaba que el otro se lo esclareciera.

—Me quedaré protegiendo a mi padre —Todoroki observó la pared con una mueca antes de volver a mirarlo—. A pesar de lo que hayan declarado, es obvio que la revocación de la regla fue para poder asesinarlo. Y él es necesario, por fin tenemos números decentes. Ya existe la posibilidad de que gane, ya es posible terminar con la purga de raíz.

Iida suavizó la mirada preguntándose si Todoroki trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de eso porque se negaba a aceptar que estaba preocupado, o si en verdad podía ver a su padre como una mera representación de un objetivo que no debía morir.

—Habrá que avisarle a King Explosion. Y esperar que no se ponga loco.

—Ya le dije. Apoya la idea. Puede ver las ventajas de esta. Y de hecho, lo volvió prioridad. Quería mandar equipo, pero no sería bueno que los rebeldes se involucraran con el candidato aun si el objetivo es similar y la mayoría de los posibles votantes están de acuerdo con sus acciones. Midnight se encargará de todos los planes de protección, posibles rutas de evacuación y de seleccionar equipo de confianza.

—Midnight es la oficial que siempre lo acompaña ¿Verdad?

—Sí. También será su primer guardaespaldas, yo seré el segundo. Fuyumi y Natsuo saldrán del país desde una semana antes. Y supongo que tú te unirás al equipo de King Explosion Murder.

—No. Yo me quedaré contigo, Todoroki.

—Pero-

—No. Tienes razón. King Explosion también. Mantener a salvo al candidato Todoroki tiene un peso mayor para nuestras acciones que internarnos en la purga. A pesar de que una vida no debe estar sobre otra, a largo plazo esta vida vladrá más la pena.

Todoroki asintió y siguió caminando. Iida supuso que ya sería un poco raro agregar que también prefería permanecer a su lado.

—Llámame Shouto —le dijo mientras seguía avanzando provocando una sonrisa en él.

 **100 días para la siguiente purga**

—¡Eres un maldito estafador! —fue el grito que retumbó por toda la oficina y que hizo que Izuku y todos sus compañeros miraran hacia la oficina de Aizawa. A través de los cristales diferenciaban a su jefe sentado en su escritorio que, con un rostro harto y cansado, trataba de tranquilizar a un hombre que manoteaba y caminaba cual león enjaulado, mientras seguía alegando cosas que ya no podían entender.

Ninguno de los presentes se movió mientras observaban como el hombre ajeno señalaba al otro mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Cuando abrió la puerta volvieron a escuchar su voz.

—...todo lo que he despilfarrado para sus servicios inútiles y que solo entorpecieron mi trabajo. Deberían pagarme por haber soportado todas sus mierdas. Pero esto no se quedará así, Aizawa ¿Entiendes?

Tras terminar de hablar se marchó con la voz del jefe tratando de llamarlo una última vez sin un verdadero esfuerzo. Aizawa se levantó de su asiento y de pie en la puerta de su oficia observó al despacho que estaba inundado en silencio.

—¿Qué esperan para seguir trabajando? —les dijo. Todos de inmediato retomaron su labor. Miró a Izuku que era quien estaba más cerca y a la vista de él y se cruzó de brazos— Y tú Midoriya, no te pago para que estés viendo eventos en internet.

—¡Lo siento! —reaccionó el nombrado poniéndose de pie en posición firme—. Pero está a punto de comenzar la inscripción para la firma de autógrafos de All Might, es cupo limitado, no puedo, ¡No puedo perderlo!

Aizawa lo observó sin empatía y miró la pantalla de su computadora otra vez.

—Oh, no puede ser —dijo—, ¿Ese estúpido va a venir a Japón otra vez?

Izuku observó el monitor. La página tenía una ventana en la parte superior donde iban apareciendo durante algunos segundos los invitados que participarían junto con All Might. En ese momento la imagen de Hizashi Yamada, mejor conocido como Present Mic, un famoso músico y presentador, era el que llenaba la pantalla.

—Uhm ¿Lo conoce?

—Nunca lo había visto —declaró Aizawa de mal humor y se dio la vuelta entrando a su oficina de nuevo.

Esa reacción le pareció a Izuku como que sí lo conocía, pero él no sería quién se inmiscuiría en la vida de su jefe.

Como no lo amenazó con el despido si seguía perdiendo su tiempo, regresó a su posición de cursor sobre el botón de inscripción, que en ese momento estaba apagado, y el otro dedo sobre la tecla que recargaría la página. Estaba listo.

Se aseguraría de conseguir ese autógrafo sin importar qué. Si acaso tenía la milagrosa oportunidad, trataría de sacar un lugar para Kacchan también. Este ya había dejado claro que no le interesaban esas cosas, pero Kirishima le había susurrado que en el fondo era un aficionado y se moría de ganas de ir.

De hecho, era plan de Kirishima llevarlo, aunque sea un día, a la feria de All Might. Pero después de que Izuku dejara escapar su fanatismo, le había encargado a él que lo arrastrara allá toda la semana. Izuku no tenía idea de cómo lograría tal cosa, pero si conseguía boletos para los dos, no podría rechazarlo al menos un día.

Izuku aún tenía bastantes datos que transcribir y nunca había sido el tipo de persona que dejara su trabajo por perder el tiempo en otras cosas, pero en el momento en que el reloj dio la una en punto, recargó y cliqueó con un reflejo veloz. Vio la página cargarse por unos preocupantes segundos, pero sí abrió y de inmediato llenó todos los requerimientos. No se habrá tardado ni cinco segundos en terminar todo el proceso de inscripción con sus ansias y su preocupación como motores. Apretó enviar y su pantalla se llenó con un anuncio:

 _Felicidades, has quedado inscrito._

Seguido de sus datos correspondientes. Izuku tuvo que apretar el escritorio para no comenzar a hacer festejos extraños en la oficina. Veloz trató de ver si podía sacar otro lugar, pero al recargar la pantalla de inicio, ya había un anuncio que decía que los lugares se habían llenado.

 _10 de enero de 2023_

 _Durante la última Feria Nacional de Ciencias e Innovaciones se mostraron a la luz una gran cantidad de jóvenes y adultos talentosos y prometedores. Ha sido una de las ferias más halagadas de todos los tiempos. Se confía en que Japón tendrá un futuro brillante si queda en manos de estos genios._

 _Una de las personas más destacadas por su personalidad, pero definitivamente aún más por sus habilidades y todos los proyectos que mostró, fue Hatsune Mei, probablemente la más joven participante. Con solo 17_ _años de edad dejó con la boca abierta a la mayoría de los jueces._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las criticas positivas que su existencia como persona generó, salieron a la luz quienes consideraron que una genio_ _de su calibre sería también un peligro. Algunos piensan que debe ser vigilada y controlada, otros piensan que debe entregar sus habilidades al gobierno._

 _Ella parecía especialmente preocupada porque todos sus artefactos funcionaran sin prestar atención a los señalamientos que recibía._

 **70 días para la siguiente purga**

Kirishima tenía curiosidad sobre ese pasado secreto que sus compañeros de piso tenían y no le habían contado. Ni siquiera lo mencionaban casualmente.

Midoriya por un "no creo que pueda decirte nada correctamente" y Bakugou por un "no es de tu incumbencia".

Y es que, no sería tan de inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le corresponden, si no fuera porque parecía que los dos tenían algo por decirse, pero no lo hacían y volvían el silencio de la habitación algo tenso.

Eso aparte de las miradas. Las constantes miradas que se daban. Tan contrastantes cuando se veían y cuando no. Porque cuando Midoriya observaba a Bakugou mientras estaba distraído parecía estar viendo la más increíble y sorprendente creación del universo, pero cuando Bakugou lo miraba de regreso se tornaba a una maraña de nervios torpe, y asustada. Eso claro, podía ser porque el otro lo veía de una manera tan violenta que incluso Kirishima temía que lo fuera a golpear de un momento a otro. Y, sin embargo, cuando Midoriya no se daba cuenta, Bakugou lo veía calmadamente, con nostalgia quizás. No sabría describir qué pasaba por la mente del rubio en esos momentos.

Pero nada se comparaba a la manera en la que se veían cuando Kirishima no estaba o creían que no les estaba prestando atención. Ya los había atrapado un par de veces. Solo mirándose. Tan intensamente como si fueran rivales, o el obstáculo a superar, la meta a alcanzar. O amantes.

De verdad lo ponía algo incómodo y le daba curiosidad si el que se conocieran de antes afectaría o si sería algo que se había generado después.

Al menos sabía que debió ser algo antes de la preparatoria porque fue en ese entonces que él conoció a Bakugou y puede decir que a partir de ahí sabe bastante bien qué sucedía en su vida.

Pero, descontando eso, la vida que llevaban desde que Midoriya se había mudado ahí era bastante más alegre y alborotada.

Bakugou reaccionaba de maneras más explosivas, Midoriya a veces se quedaba quieto y murmurando cosas, Kirishima tenía que evitar que de repente quisieran empezar a pelear. Y ahora, ya nunca les cortaban la luz porque a diferencia de Bakugou que se le hacía una molestia tener que ir a la central que se negaba a usar internet, Midoriya siempre la pagaba a tiempo.

Habían comprado un futón para Midoriya y dormía en la habitación junto con Kirishima. Habían estado discutiendo la posibilidad de mudarse a un lugar con tres habitaciones.

La mayor ventaja de todas era que por fin tenía alguien con quien platicar de cómo habían ido sus días, ya que Bakugou nunca le respondía ni lo escuchaba.

Estaba preparando la comida junto con Midoriya cuando de pronto la puerta de entrada fue abierta tan fuerte que rebotó contra la pared. Ambos salieron rápido y vieron a Bakugou entrar cargando tres grandes cajas en sus brazos. Los dos se acercaron y tomaron una caja cada uno para aligerarle el peso.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kirishima colocándola en el suelo junto al sofá.

—Balas —respondió Bakugou también dejando la suya en el suelo—, el interior de ellas.

Midoriya observó las cajas y abrió la que él dejó. Estaban llenas de frascos, todos contenían el mismo líquido azul.

—¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? —preguntó Kirishima. Desde que habían comenzado a usar las armas alteradas, no lo había visto traer nada de eso a su departamento.

—Porque la estúpida mocosa que nos surte ahora está vigilada y puede que revisen el laboratorio en cualquier momento.

—¿Mocosa? —preguntó Midoriya.

—Además de que, por lo mismo, no nos dará armas este año —continuó Bakugou ignorándolo—. Maldita sea.

Kirishima hizo una mueca. Él no conocía a la persona que les fabricaba las armas, solo sabía que era una niña genio que trabajaba con Bakugou. Habían tenido una pelea hace tiempo sobre eso de hacer que una pequeña de, en ese entonces, catorce años fabricara armas, pero al parecer nadie más lo veía mal.

Bakugou le había dicho que ella tenía esa habilidad y ni su edad, ni su sexo, ni ninguna regla debería detenerla de aprovecharla. Ice-Fire, con más sensatez, le había explicado que gracias a que ella les proporcionaría un medio para defenderse sin matar a nadie, estarían a salvo, que estaba haciendo un bien para todos.

Pero si ella estaba vigilada, ¿Significaba que la habían atrapado? Y si era así ¿Estarían más cerca de ellos?

—Y el maldito dos caras y su maldita familia perdieron su posición y confianza dentro de la policía así que ya no podrán darnos los datos de qué edificios serán atacados —Bakugou pateó enojado el portafolio de Midoriya quien solo hizo una expresión de sorpresa, pero no se quejó con el mal humor que el rubio traía—. Y el maldito estúpido de nombre estúpido sobre brillos se fue del maldito país así que perdimos nuestro contacto dentro de las casas de subastas y no sabremos en dónde estarán.

Bakugou caminó furioso alrededor de la misma habitación bufando y empujando lo que se le cruzara. Kirishima e Izuku se quitaron de su camino y lo observaron a la distancia.

—Vamos a salir a ciegas, maldita sea. Aun con todos los malditos planes, preparaciones, información y precauciones, aun con eso, nos atrapaban, no podíamos actuar a gusto, perdimos a demasiados de los nuestros. Ahora vamos a ir a pararnos enfrente de las malditas armas sin nada para defendernos y sin saber a dónde vamos. Y ni siquiera podré contar con el desgraciado mitades porque estará haciendo de niñera. Mas le vale que sobreviva y acabe con esto o yo iré a matarlo, idiota.

Kirishima abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no encontró las palabras así que solo la volvió a cerrar. Midoriya había ido a levantar su maletín ahora que Bakugou se había sentado en el sofá enredando las manos en su cabello con frustración.

De verdad tenían muchas trabas. Ahora no solo correrían más peligro ellos, sino que no lograrían salvar a las personas. Y cada año se había estado poniendo todo más arriesgado. ¿Sería una buena idea que siguieran saliendo? Debía ser la pregunta que Bakugou se hacía en ese momento y no había qué decirle si él mismo se lo cuestionaba también. ¿Sería capaz de mandar a todas esas personas que, aunque desconocía sus nombres y rostros, habían formado equipo con ellos ya tanto tiempo, a una lucha a ciegas y sin medios para defenderse al atacar?

—Kacchan —Midoriya se había acercado a él y lo había tomado con ambas manos de la quijada haciéndolo subir la cara. A Bakugou no le gustaba que lo tocaran, generalmente si alguien lo hacía se alejaba, especialmente parecía ser reacio a que Midoriya lo tocara como si el contacto con este le fuera a generar una enfermedad. Pero había momentos como ese, cuando la situación lo desbordaba, que no hacía nada por evitarlo ni detenerlo. Y, de hecho, parecía incluso cómodo con ello—, yo no sé por qué razón comenzaste con esto...

Kirishima se mordió el labio inferior. Él si lo sabía. Él había llegado cuando la policía seguía ahí y estaban sacando loa cuerpos. Recordaba la mirada perdida de su amigo. Recordaba la desesperación y el miedo que sintió cuando al año siguiente no lo encontraba.

—... y tampoco sé por qué tanta gente se unió a ti. Pero sé que nadie de nosotros se echaría para atrás ahora. No después de lo que hemos visto, no después de saber que hay gente que ha sobrevivido. Si la frustración de no haber podido salvar a tanta gente perdura a pesar de toda la preparación, nuestras razones se intensifican al saber lo que ahora debemos afrontar. Porque creo que tú saldrías corriendo con las manos desnudas y sin saber a dónde dirigirte con tal de demostrar que eres capaz, y por eso yo haría lo mismo.

Bakugou sonrió un poco. Probablemente porque eso era justamente lo que había hecho el primer año. A Kirishima no le daba gracia el recuerdo, pero se daba cuenta que en ese poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, tal vez sumado a ese pasado desconocido, Midoriya comprendía a Bakugou de una manera que él no alcanzaba ni a imaginar. A pesar de haberse jactado de ser su mejor amigo, y de incluso provocar aquella manera ridícula en que Mina los llamaba de ser como un matrimonio.

Siempre había estado esa pequeña barrera invisible que nunca había superado y que Midoriya había atravesado como si solo fuera aire.

—No necesito que me lo digas, estúpido —Bakugou golpeó las manos de Midoriya haciendo que por fin lo soltara—. Yo no le dije a ninguno de esos idiotas que se uniera. Ellos solo llegaron y me siguieron—-diciendo eso volteó a ver a Kirishima quien solo se rascó la nuca.

Pues había sido más que nada instintivo. Cuando descubrió que esa noche que Bakugou había desaparecido había sido por ir a ayudar gente, no pudo quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Tanto por no dejar a su amigo solo, como porque eso era lo correcto.

—Si, cuando se enteren de cómo iremos, alguien decide ya no unirse, lo lograremos sin ellos.

Bakugou se levantó del sofá y se acercó a las cajas que había traído. Midoriya, con una sonrisa se movió cerca de él para ver lo que hacía. Sacó uno de los frascos con líquido azul y se los enseñó.

—Este es el sedante. Dependiendo de la cantidad usada los dejará inconscientes por seis o doce horas —se estiró y sacó un frasco de otra caja, ese tenía coloración verde—. Este lo contrarresta. Evita que los bastardos se mueran de sobredosis si le disparas varias veces. Esa otra tiene las granadas. Phantom Thief y Battle Fist saben usar armas, se les nota, así que deben ser capaces de obtener más.

—Serían armas reales —dijo de inmediato Kirishima. Balas reales, _que matarían gente._

—Ya lo sé. Será decisión de ellos si las buscan y las traen y a quiénes se las dan. Yo haré más granadas y como esto no se volverá balas, haré granadas con esto también. Y sospecho que vigilada y todo, la mocosa loca fabricará un par de armas de todos modos.

Midoriya volvió a hacer una mueca ante la forma en la que Bakugou se refería a ella. También debía preocuparle la posibilidad de involucrar a alguien demasiado joven.

—Y el bastardo mitades debería ser capaz de investigar sobre las familias adineradas que se reunirán. Él no debe tener amigos, pero su familia quizás. Cualquier dato serviría.

Kirishima asintió al mismo tiempo que Midoriya. Bakugou los miró a los dos y luego las cajas que acababa de dejar.

—Será mejor que la primera noche.

 _20_ _de febrero de 2023_

 _Los números a favor de Enji_ _Todoroki_ _se dispararon desde aquella declaración que dio acompañado de sus hijos. Fue una sorpresa para más de uno cuando se permitió la libertad de contar lo que había sucedido con ellos durante el segundo año desde que se iniciara la purga._

 _La empatía de las personas que desean terminar con esa noche, quienes han estado cerca de vivir algo similar, quienes temen el mero hecho de pasar por algo así. Todos se han levantado apoyando al candidato que planea acabar con la purga._

 _Mientras otros se cuestionan la veracidad de lo sucedido. Por las pocas veces que se había visto a la familia Todoroki_ _antes, nunca se había visto que al padre le interesara especialmente ninguno de ellos. No le creían que de pronto despertara una preocupación verdadera y señalaban que solo se aprovechaba de los deseos_ _y añoranzas de muchos para ganar votos._

 _Otros decían que no era de extrañar que se diera cuenta del error que había estado viviendo después de vivir aquellos sucesos._

 _Todo el mundo se pregunta ¿Cuáles serán los detalles detrás de todo? ¿Será Enji_ _Todoroki_ _capaz de ganar?_


	13. Purgas

**21 de marzo**

Katsuki caminaba por el pasillo de la tienda observando los productos. Nada se le antojaba particularmente, pero debía elegir algo o estar ahí sería un completo desperdicio. Se decidió por tomar dos frasquitos de salsa picante. Alcanzó a ponerlos en la cinta mientras el resto de sus cosas estaban siendo cobradas.

Sin embargo, Mitsuki quitó uno de los frascos.

—Hey, es lo mínimo que me merezco por venir hasta aquí contigo —reclamó Katsuki con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras —le respondió su madre con una mano en la cintura—. Solo fue tu amor y preocupación la que te incitó a seguirme.

—¿Hah? El viejo fue el que me obligó a venir. Yo no creo que te pasara nada.

—No debería dudarlo, jovencito —se inmiscuyó la señora que les estaba cobrando mientras pasaba una sola salsa picante—. En Estados Unidos hacen todas esas cosas violentas. Me puse a ver las noticias para hacerme una idea. Si fuera por mí, estaría en mi casa encerrada, pero nadie más lo cree y no me quisieron dar el día.

—No somos América —dijo Mitsuki torciendo la boca mientras tomaba las bolsas y se las pasaba a su hijo que las recibió de malas.

Fue en ese momento que comenzó a sonar una alarma que inundó todas las calles con el estruendoso sonido. La mujer de la caja dio un salto y se agachó detrás del mostrador. Una voz femenina explicó las reglas de la purga por primera vez en el país mientras ambos Bakugou salían a la calle.

—¿Armas nivel 4? ¿Políticos nivel diez? Ni siquiera sé qué es eso —agregó ella después de que el anuncio terminara.

Eran las 7:07pm del 21 de marzo del año 2016 y Katsuki, con 19 años de edad, bufó porque tampoco entendía eso, pero no le veía necesidad a expresarlo en voz alta y ni siquiera lo consideraba importante. No era como si en algún momento fuera a necesitarlo.

Las calles tenían menos gente de lo acostumbrado, la mayoría había preferido prevenir cualquier riesgo, pero aun había quienes siguieron con sus vidas como acostumbraban en señal de rechazo ante la nueva ley. Era un sinsentido absoluto el permitir que por una noche los crímenes fueran legales.

A mitad de su camino vieron a una mujer en una calle paralela correr mientras gritaban y otro sujeto detrás de ella persiguiéndola.

Katsuki frunció el ceño. Alguien de verdad era tan idiota como para hacerlo. Había quienes purgarían. Iba a decirle a su madre que tuviera precaución, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, la vio correr justo en la dirección donde el problema se estaba dando. Con una maldición, fue detrás de ella.

Como ella era más rápida, desde unos metros atrás la vio alcanzar al hombre y hacerlo caer al suelo. Notó que el otro sujeto llevaba un cuchillo y apresuró el paso para llegar a ellos, porque si algo le pasaba mientras él estaba ahí, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero cuando dijo que no creía que le pasara nada, era bastante sincero. Para cuando llegó hasta ellos, Mitsuki lo había desarmado y sometido en el suelo. Él sonrió un poco ante la escena, pero volvió a poner una expresión molesta de inmediato.

—¿Qué voy a decirle al viejo si te matan? No debes correr así al peligro, loca.

—No me hables así, mocoso insolente. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Si me dices que fingiera que nada estaba sucediendo o que debía esconderme como una cobarde, te golpearé. Así no es como yo te eduqué.

La muchacha a la que había estado persiguiendo, probablemente de la misma edad que Katsuki, o quizás incluso menor, cayó al suelo al perder la fuerza en sus piernas debido al miedo. Mitsuki fue hacia ella así que Katsuki se acercó al hombre en el suelo, tomó el cuchillo y lo pisó en el pecho para que no se levantara otra vez.

Lo estaba viendo con completo odio, así que Bakugou sonrió con burla y se recargó en el con todo su peso, ejerciendo incluso más fuerza hasta que el otro se quejó por dolor.

—Eso es imbécil, no pudiste hacer tus mierdas ¿Verdad? Eres una basura. —el otro le estaba dirigiendo una expresión mucho más llena de rencor de lo que nunca hubiera recibido. Allí en el suelo, derrotado por una mujer, humillado por un chico, debía estar pasando el peor momento— ¿No puedes si no es una chica? ¿Necesitas esto? —sacudió el cuchillo frente a él— No eres nada sin esto ¿verdad? Un patético cobarde asqueroso.

—¡Katsuki!, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vámonos—le gritó su madre enojada. Estaba apoyando a la chica para andar. Él hizo una mueca porque cualquier imagen que tratara de dar había sido sustuida por la de un hijo desobediente.

—Sí, Katsuki —se burló el hombre del suelo— ¿Por qué no te vas con tu mami? —el rubio lo pateó directo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Como no se volvió a mover, supuso que se había quedado inconsciente. Y solo porque le había desagradado, se tomó la molestia de arrastrarlo a un lugar más visible y le sacó los pantalones llevándoselos con él y tirándolos varias cuadras más adelante por donde dejaron a la chica en un establecimiento que acepto cuidarla.

—Oye, estás yendo en dirección equivocada, mujer, la casa queda por allá —Katsuki señaló la dirección contraria a la que su madre estaba caminando.

—¿Eso crees? Katsuki ¿Puedes entregarme las bolsas con nuestras compras?

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no las tenía. Bufó y siguió a su madre, que probablemente había perdido la cabeza, de regreso a la tienda. No hubo más incidentes extraños, y cuando llegaron a casa, Masaru los regañó y cerró todo con llave.

Al día siguiente las noticias se infestaron con relatos sobre las personas que habían salido a las calles a purgar. Robos y violaciones habían sido los más cometidos. El número de homicidios había sido considerable.

Aun así, ese primer año había habido tan pocos ataques que muchos lo consideraron como un simple día de mala suerte en la historia criminal de Japón.

 **21 de marzo del 2017**

—Shouto... —el nombrado se giró y se sorprendió de ver a su hermana mayor. Estaba más alta y delgada que la última vez que la había visto. Tenía el cabello más largo y se veía algo pálida. No sabía si sería a causa de la purga que había comenzado hace unas horas o si así se vería todo el tiempo.

No tenía forma alguna de saberlo. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto. Su padre lo había tenido apartado de ellos desde que tenía memoria. Entrenándolo tanto física como mentalmente porque a sus palabras, sus hermanos mayores habían sido decepciones, y entonces él debía estar bien preparado para heredar todo.

Lo odiaba.

—Es tan extraño verte por aquí —ella se acercó de inmediato a abrazarlo con fuerza. Para Shouto era extraño. No sabía qué hacer ante muestras de cariño, así que solo se quedó allí quieto de pie hasta que lo soltó.

—Debido a que, el año pasado resultó haber más actividad en la purga de lo que se creyó, nuestro padre ahora se está ocupando de preparar una reacción más rápida por parte de la policía en cuanto suene la alarma otra vez. Y por primera vez, decidió dejarme libre en lugar de hacerme ir a aprender lo que heredaré.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y lo tomó de la mano.

—Ya que estás aquí. Tienes que venir a estar con nosotros. Mamá fue a dormir, pero Touya, Natsuo y yo estamos en una sala viendo películas. Tiempo de hermanos. No lo hemos tenido... Bueno, nunca.

Shouto se dejó arrastrar por ella. Era verdad. Para él sus hermanos eran casi desconocidos. Esos chicos que veía a través de la ventana y con los que deseaba salir a jugar, pero nunca tenía permiso.

Cuando entraron a la habitación hubo un silencio mientras lo veían que casi lo hizo retroceder. Él no pertenecía a ese ambiente, lo arruinaría.

Pero Natsuo rió dándole la bienvenida y Touya se levantó a pasar un brazo por sus hombros y jalarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Shouto sintió lo que era estar en familia.

La película seguía reproduciéndose en la televisión. Sus dos hermanos mayores se habían quedado dormidos mientras él seguía compartiendo palomitas con Fuyumi. Y un ruido, como un golpe, les llegó desde la cocina.

—Voy a ver qué es —declaró él poniéndose de pie.

—¡No, Shouto! —gritó su hermana a modo de susurro— ¿Qué tal si es un purgador?

—Precisamente por eso debo ir a ver. Ustedes están aquí, nuestra madre también. Y ahora entiendo que es obvio que el viejo me mandó a casa por eso.

—Pero ¿Qué tal si está armado? ¿Qué tal si es más de uno?

—Tú sabes que puedo con eso.

Fuyumi se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera eran muy cercanos, no se veían, no sabían nada el uno del otro, y aun así ella era capaz de verlo como su hermanito y no como el hombre entrenado en que su padre lo había convertido.

Salió de ahí sin saber cómo darle una sonrisa o algún gesto que la calmara. Jamás había intentado hacerlo antes. Caminó por los pasillos obscuros tratando de no distraerse por su incapacidad de convivir con su propia familia.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Se acercó sigilosamente. Cuando se asomó vio a una mujer recargada en la mesa junto a la estufa donde estaba una tetera con el fuego encendido, diferenciaba las cosas necesarias para preparar té. Se tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que era su madre.

Ella era, probablemente, el miembro de su familia a la que menos veía. Se había cruzado más con Fuyumi, incluso con sus hermanos, que con ella. No exageraría al decir que habían sido años. Su recuerdo más largo con ella era de cuando era pequeño.

Abrió la boca para hablarle, pero no supo cómo llamarla. De alguna manera, la idea de decirle mamá le parecía incorrecta, ajena. No podía decirle por su nombre, si lo hacía, él mismo crearía una barrera entre ellos. Y no quería eso, era su madre después de todo. Así que optó por carraspear para llamar su atención.

Tal vez hacerlo de sorpresa en una noche de purga después de haberse acercado sin hacer ruido había sido una mala idea, porque su madre se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta sumamente alterada.

Con los ojos anormalmente abiertos, ojeras, arrugas demasiado pronunciadas para su edad, pálida, asustada. Esa no era la madre de sus recuerdos y, sin embargo, sabía que era ella.

—Enji... —dijo ella mirándolo como si fuera una aparición—. No —dio un paso hacia atrás golpeándose con la mesa— ¡No!

Shouto levantó las manos frente a él, pero no tenía ninguna pista de cómo tranquilizar a alguien.

Su madre tomó la cuchara que tenía y se la arrojó. Shouto la esquivó sin ningún problema y volvió a abrir la boca sin que nada saliera de ella. ¿Sería malo si le decía que no? ¿Que se detuviera? ¿Debería decirle que no le haría daño? ¿Debería decirle que era su hijo? ¿No debería ella misma reconocerlo a pesar de todo?

Le arrojó también la taza que tenía, todos los objetos a su alcance que no le dieron porque él tenía buenos reflejos. Y entonces tomó la tetera caliente con ambas manos desnudas.

Como se quemó con el contacto Shouto se acercó de inmediato para hacerla soltarla, pero en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, ella lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló para hacerlo inclinarse hacia atrás. Shoutio vio en cámara lenta la tetera acercarse, pero no sabía de qué manera detenerla sin lastimar a su madre de por medio. Ni siquiera si el tomarla de la muñeca podría ser demasiada fuerza, si empujarla podría hacerla tropezar y que el agua cayera sobre ella. Y con ese segundo de duda, sintió el líquido hirviendo comenzar a caer sobre su rostro.

En cuanto entró en contacto con su piel el ardor y el dolor lo recorrieron por completo. No fue rápido, ella siguió vertiendo el agua a la velocidad limitada que la misma tetera permitía. Pero Shouto no sabía cómo quitársela sin dañarla, porque le asustaba más la idea de herir a su madre que lo que incluso él mismo estaba sufriendo. Y es que el único método de defensa que conocía era dañando a la otra persona. Trató de alcanzar la tetera, pero ya no podía ver. Su ojo izquierdo completamente cegado por el agua y el derecho por las gotas que lo salpicaban.

—Debería purgarlos —repetía su madre como un mantra mientras cometía esa acción—. Debería purgarlos, yo los traje, yo debo deshacerme de todos. Son como él. Son como él.

—¡Madre! —escuchó la voz de Fuyumi gritar y la mano que lo sostenía de su cabello, así como el agua cayendo sobre su rostro, alejarse de pronto seguidos de un golpe metálico. Suponía que su hermana mayor sí la había empujado. Él cayó al suelo por la falta de equilibrio y el dolor— Shouto, Shouto...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—¡Natsuo, Touya! Es Shouto. Mamá le echó agua hirviendo en la cara.

—¿Qué?

—¡Necesitamos agua fría!

Sintió a su hermana arrodillarse junto a él. Le ardía, quemaba, su cara inflamada y sensible palpitaba. Cuando le dejaron caer agua fría, el brusco cambio de temperatura en su piel fue sumamente doloroso. Por mero instinto, apretó los puños y los dientes para no quejarse. Después del primer impacto, su rostro empezó a refrescarse y entumirse disminuyendo lo que sentía.

—Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital —dijo Fuyumi una vez que el cuerpo de Shouto se relajaba otra vez.

—Los servicios médicos no funcionan hasta las siete de la mañana, faltan como cuatro horas para eso.

—¿Dónde está... Nuestra madre? —preguntó Shouto.

—Salió corriendo —respondió Fuyumi—, Touya fue tras ella. ¿Qué sucedió, Shouto? Dijiste que podías defenderte de varios hombres armados.

—Puedo —le respondió con calma—, pero no de ella. No de ustedes.

Sintió la mano de su hermana apretar la ropa de su hombro. Se preguntó si en ese momento estaría mordiéndose el labio inferior. A veces lo hacía. No sabía si sería un gesto suyo o solo algo que hacía cuando estaba él.

—Hay que detenerla —siguió diciendo Shouto—, estaba como asustada, enojada. Mencionó algo sobre purgar — _a nosotros_. Pensó. Pero sentía que quizá sería malo decirlo.

—Sí. Natsuo, ve a ayudarle a Touya, habrá que hacerla que se calme.

Escuchó los pasos de su hermano mayor alejarse mientras Fuyumi seguía enfriando su herida. Pero le preocupaba. Así que se levantó.

—Espera, Shouto ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Creo que deberías ir tú Fuyumi. Eres la que menos se parece al maldito viejo.

—¿Nuestro padre? ¿Es por eso que te atacó? ¿Porque te pareces a él?

Trató de abrir el ojo que no tenía herido, y veía todo borroso, pero diferenciaba suficientemente bien su entorno.

Fuyumi se levantó con duda, pero tras unos segundos lo precedió por donde todos se habían ido los demás. Anduvieron por la enorme y vacía casa unos momentos hasta que se cruzaron a Natsuo de nuevo.

—No los encuentro —les informó—, pero, en la tercera sala de estar hay... sangre.

Fuyumi se cubrió la boca con horror y preocupación. La sangre pertenecía forzosamente a uno de los miembros de su familia y era tan horrible que uno de ellos estuviera herido, como que la única posibilidad era que el otro fuera quien lo hiriera.

Shouto tomó la iniciativa en retomar la búsqueda yendo a la sala que Natsuo acababa de mencionar. No tenían demasiadas cosas, la pequeña mesilla del centro estaba contra una pared como si la hubieran arrojado o pateado. Y una mancha de sangre no demasiado grande estaba al centro. No había alrededor y no había visto rastros de camino hacia ahí, así que la herida no era muy grande, y habían ido en otra dirección.

La vista con su ojo derecho ya se había aclarado, pero sin el agua fría que entumiera el lado izquierdo de su rostro, el dolor y ardor habían comenzado a regresar como montones de pequeñas cuchilladas. Sin embargo, no era momento de preocuparse por eso.

Ninguno de sus hermanos le dijo nada, simplemente lo seguían. Ambos habían tenido su periodo de prueba que habían fracasado, así que sabían de qué era capaz él que, como último hijo y esperanza, había sido obligado a lograrlo.

Pronto encontró unas gotas de sangre en un pasillo que le sirvieron para guiarse. Iban los tres andando y unos pasos se acercaron corriendo en dirección contraria, pero en el pasillo paralelo. Atravesaron corriendo la habitación que los separaba a tiempo para encontrarse con su madre que parecía estar huyendo, con las manos, los brazos, la cara y el torso llenos de sangre.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Fuyumi poniéndose frente a ella y tomándola de los hombros.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Natsuo acercándose también.

Su madre tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y negaba con la cabeza. Shouto observó que su cuerpo estaba perfectamente erguido, sin ninguna muestra de dolor. Así que no estaba herida.

Así que esa sangre no era suya.

—¿Dónde está Touya? —le preguntó. Involuntariamente usando un tono demandante porque le urgía la respuesta. Ella dio un brinco y lo miró aterrorizada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Mamá, ¿Dónde está Touya? —volvió a preguntar Fuyumi apretándola de los hombros.

—Lo siento —susurró su madre—. Yo creí que, que podría, pero...purgar no fue como dijeron.

—Oh dios mío —exclamó Fuyumi mientras Shouto, seguido de Natsuo, corrían al lugar de donde había venido su madre.

En el camino vio rastros de sangre que iban aumentando, vio en la puerta de una habitación un cuchillo ensangrentado y se dio aún más prisa. Su propio dolor y limitada visión completamente olvidados.

Era una de las salas de entrenamiento de Enji. La misma donde los cuatro habían sido evaluados por primera vez a sus cinco años. Estaba completamente vacía de cualquier objeto extra. En el suelo, una gran mancha de sangre ennegrecía los tatamis, y Touya estaba en el suelo bañado en su propio líquido vital. Con cortadas en los brazos, el rostro, la ropa del pecho cortada evidenciando que había sido apuñalado varias veces. Sus ojos ya sin vida estaban mirando con miedo y tristeza hacia el techo.

Lo último que él había presenciado había sido a su propia madre matarlo.

Shouto dio un paso hacia atrás con náuseas y escuchó a Natsuo verdaderamente vomitar a sus espaldas. Él se había encontrado con muchas personas muertas o muriendo, gravemente heridas y sufriendo. Cruelmente asesinadas. Los más impactantes probablemente habían sido las del año pasado por toda la gente que se había dejado llevar y había ' _purgado_ '. Como ahora. Pero ahora no eran simples personas desconocidas. Era su madre que había asesinado a su hermano.

Regresó de inmediato, pero el pasillo donde había dejado a Fuyumi y su madre ahora estaba vacío. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo y comenzó a correr otra vez. En ese momento lo único que su mente pensó fue que su hermana podía estar en peligro. Ella era quien más se había esforzado en hacerle sentir lo que era estar en familia. No le había interesado que le hiciera daño a él, pero no permitiría que le pusiera una mano encima a ella. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Pasó tan rápido como pudo por todos los pasillos de su casa demasiado grande para el bien de cualquiera. Hasta que escuchó un fuerte grito de "mamá" por parte de Fuyumi, así que se dirigió allí tan pronto como pudo.

La alcanzó mientras corría. Ella se asustó cuando la tomó del brazo, pero en cuanto lo reconoció se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—¡Shouto! Mamá, mamá estaba repitiendo, algo sobre haber cometido un error, era su hijo que ella, ella era la única que estaba mal, la única que se había equivocado y que debía irse. Me empujó, se fue corriendo. Shouto tengo miedo de que mamá intente hacerse algo y no la encuentro—decía ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y desolación.

Shouto se congeló un momento. Su mamá estaba en peligro, un peligro diferente a ser amenazado por alguien más, pero igual de letal ¿Y qué había pensado él por un momento al considerar que sería peligrosa para su hermana? ...Atacarla... ¿Qué clase de policía... qué clase de persona... qué clase de hijo era?

Debería saberlo. El año anterior, después de la primera purga, había encontrado en la calle tantas personas arrepentidas que habían atacado, asesinado, violado, robado y todos no dejaban de culparse.

Su madre solo era una persona más que había caído en eso. Con el odio y miedo que tenía hacia su padre, quien nunca la había agredido físicamente, pero no había sido necesario para denigrarla, imponer miedo, separar a su familia, arruinarle la vida. Solo fue un momento de duda, solo fue un momento de debilidad que coincidió con el permiso nacional de asesinar.

—Fuyumi, ve con Natsuo él— _no_. Él estaba con Touya, ella no necesitaba ver eso—. Espérame aquí —prefirió decirle.

—No, no. Tengo que encontrar a mamá —le dijo ella y volvió a caminar. Con gritos desgarradores y desesperados que llamaban a su madre. Shouto también comenzó a buscarla.

 _Mamá_. No tenía muchos recuerdos con ella a los que pudiera acceder. Los que tenía más grabados eran sus gritos suplicándole a Enji que lo dejara en paz, que solo era un niño.

Había sido una mujer obligada a casarse con alguien a quien no quería por posición familiar, y que había tenido que soportar ver a ese hombre lastimar a sus hijos, para después ver a estos volverse una copia física de él.

Su casa era demasiado grande, tanto como para que el ruido de una zona no llegara a otra, pero el grito de su hermana mayor pudo haber alcanzado a toda la prefectura. Él corrió de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde provenía y la vio en el suelo llorando, golpeando, diciendo palabras incomprensibles, frente a una habitación a obscuras donde el cuerpo de su madre colgaba del techo.

.

.

El sol aún no se veía, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente expuesto como para que todo ya estuviera bastante claro. Katsuki caminaba por las calles de su vecindario. No estaba ansioso por llegar a escuchar los regaños de sus padres por haber estado en la calle y haber apagado su celular, pero ellos habían sido quienes habían estado llamando tanto que había sido desesperante, no le habían dejado opción.

Esa tarde había sido su entrevista en unos laboratorios en Tokyo donde podría trabajar en cuanto se graduara de la universidad, solo le faltaban dos años después de todo, tenía que prever qué haría. Sin embargo, había regresado justo al mismo tiempo que la purga comenzaba y la estación había cerrado y dejado de dar servicios.

Las autoridades pidieron que permanecieran ahí, aunque no pudieran actuar por legalidad, al menos su presencia volvería el lugar seguro. Sus padres, como sí les contestó la primera llamada, habían estado de acuerdo en que se quedara ahí, pero tras dos horas de aguantarse, había decidido que no tenía ganas de quedarse encerrado con un montón de gente. Así que había salido a la calle y caminó a casa.

Allí se encontró con que había personas purgando. Grupos de personas armadas con bates, tubos metálicos o algún objeto punzocortante. Parecían más que nada estar rondando las calles. Katsuki era fuerte, pero no estúpido, y aun si existiera la posibilidad de ganar, prefirió evitarlos y rodear a tener que escuchar a sus padres repitiendo una y otra vez que no fuera un alocado irresponsable si llegaba herido.

Así, esquivando, esperando, escondiéndose, rodeando, tardó toda la noche en llegar hasta su casa. Había, de alguna manera, logrado reprimir sus impulsos de solo caminar en línea recta y golpear a todos los que se cruzara en su camino, así que no se apresuraría en ese momento.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa descubrió la puerta abierta y entró preocupado.

En la sala estaban su madre y su padre atados en sillas, ambos sin moverse y con una cantidad inhumana de sangre empapando sus cuerpos.

Se quedó congelado por un momento. Porque era un impacto ver a sus padres así. Y entonces un hombre habló llamando su atención al sofá que estaba a la izquierda. Allí sentado con una máscara de payaso había un tipo alto completamente vestido de negro.

—Tardaste mucho en regresar Katsuki.

—¿Quién eres? —trató de preguntar manteniendo la calma, pero su voz le tembló. Lo único que tenía en mente era la forma extraña en la que la pierna de su padre se volteaba hacia afuera. La ropa rasgada de su madre. Y ninguno moviéndose.

—¿Creíste que olvidaría a un mocoso arrogante como tú? Cada noche, durante un año completo, imaginaba cómo sería tu cara si perdía esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad. Tus ojos sin confianza, y en cambio, llenos de miedo.

Katsuki lo veía con los ojos tan abiertos que no creía ser capaz físicamente de hacerlo más.

—Cinco minutos —dijo el hombre observando su muñeca—, ya es demasiado tarde. Así no me divertiré contigo. Tendrá que ser el próximo año. Dime Katsuki —el hombre hizo un tono cantarín al pronunciar su nombre— ¿Tú recuerdas mi cara? ¿Mi nombre? No. ¿Verdad que no es tan divertido ser un arrogante con desconocidos en este país? Benditos sean los no sé quiénes y toda esa basura.

El desconocido se levantó del sofá con un cuchillo en mano lleno de sangre, justo como su ropa.

—Oh, Katsuki ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la fiesta? Me hubiera encantado matarlos en frente de ti. O a ti en frente de la mujer que se cree muy ruda. Pero no te preocupes —lo señaló con el cuchillo mientras la alarma sonaba al fondo anunciando el término de la segunda purga anual—, tú espérame justo aquí, pequeño Bakugou Katsuki. Yo vendré el próximo año y te haré lo que le hice a tu papi, y luego lo que le hice a tu mami.

Luego de decir eso el hombre se retiró con calma de la casa. Katsuki quería gritarle, quería golpearlo, quería matarlo. Pero su cuerpo estaba entumido, como si no le perteneciera. Estático en esa posición, ni siquiera era capaz de apartar la mirada del ahora vacío sillón. Porque en la periferia de su mirada estaban su padre y su madre atados a sillas. Sin moverse.

Cuando una patrulla pasó junto a su casa, el sonido de la sirena lo espabiló lo suficiente para que por fin girara la cabeza y los viera de frente.

Fue una imagen que lo perseguiría en sueños por el resto de su vida.

La mano de un policía sobre su hombro lo hizo reaccionar. Había entrado al ver la puerta abierta para asegurarse de qué había pasado pues el año anterior habían descubierto cuerpos en casas hasta que el mal olor alertó a los vecinos, así que en esa ocasión tenían permiso de revisar. Al parecer en ese parpadeo, en realidad ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que la purga terminara.

Lo cuestionó como si él hubiera sido quién los hubiera matado. Katsuki, por primera vez en su vida, no fue capaz de reaccionar. Autoridades entraron a su casa, vio cómo los desataron y revisaron, pero solo negaron la cabeza y los colocaron en una camilla para después cerrar unos plásticos negros que los cubrieron por completo. En algún momento llegó Kirishima y algo le dijo, pero Katsuki no fue capaz de procesar nada.

No podía pensar nada.

Solo sus padres muertos.

Solo el bastardo que los mató.

Y la decisión absoluta de que lo mataría.

.

.

 **Notitas sabrosas:**

 **Yo me negaba a dividir esta parte en dos, pero la cosa ya era demasiado larga y aun no la termino así que cedí y bueno, aquí tienen esto primero.**

 **Es un poco como el fic** **en general ¿Sabían que yo solo iba a hacer un One** **Shot** **de esto? Pobre ilusa la NaniMe** **del pasado.**

 **Me agrada la teoría de Dabi como el Todoroki** **que falta, pero aquí eso no sucederá C: Y a mí** **me desagrada más la señora Todoroki** **que Endeavor. La verdad, loca ¿quién le tira agua hirviendo a su niño de CINCO AÑOS? (Aunque aquí Todoroki** **tiene 20 añitos)**

 **Y ya, nada de eso era importante, pero a veces se me escapa poner tonterías. Lo siento.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Es demasiado hermoso saber que hay a quienes les interesa *lloranding* Aún** **más a quienes comentan, me llenan mi día~**


	14. Más Purgas

**21 de marzo 2018**

Las calles estaban desiertas, la amenaza de lo que la purga significaba ya completamente comprendida por todos.

Solo dos años, solo dos ocasiones y se había dejado ver la naturaleza real de esas personas, de lo que hacían, de lo que querían. De la doble moral que a partir de ese momento cargarían, sonriéndose todo el año, fingiendo ser buenos amigos, buenos amantes, y entonces apuñalarse por la espalda en esa noche.

Katsuki estaba caminando directo al centro de Tokyo, considerada por la policía la zona más peligrosa en ambas purgas, donde todos aquellos con deseos de liberar a la bestia se concentraban.

Con cada maldito segundo que pasaba en esa noche se enojaba más y más. Porque durante un año completo no había podido hacer nada, simplemente imaginar cómo sería encontrarse al bastardo asesino de mierda. Suponía que, si lo hubiera esperado en la casa que había tenido con sus padres hasta el momento, él hubiera regresado tal y como le había dicho. Pero después de un par de meses, Katsuki no había podido seguir llegando a esa casa vacía cada noche, y la había vendido.

Había sido muy escandaloso respecto a su mudanza, incluso, espantando a la familia que ahora vivía en su vieja casa, había pasado a poner un estúpido cartel que decía que vivía en Tokyo ahora. Había estado esperando, pero no llegaba, y luego de tres horas se había levantado y había salido a la calle. Sabía que era estúpido, que no se lo encontraría de frente, que no tendría tanta suerte, pero tampoco había podido sólo quedarse sentado sin hacer nada.

La ira seguía bullendo de él, quemando, alterándolo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrarse con ese maldito imbécil, tenía que matarlo.

Fue con esos pensamientos que se encontró de frente con un grupo de purgadores, probablemente en realidad dos grupos porque se estaban enfrentando entre ellos. Todos con máscaras, cubiertos, armados con bates, tubos o cuchillos, asesinando. Uno tenía una máscara de payaso, ni siquiera tan similar a la que había usado el asesino de sus padres, pero fue suficiente para que Katsuki viera rojo y se lanzara contra ellos.

.

.

Shouto aún no sabía qué estaba haciendo en la calle.

No iba a purgar, era obvio, y no tenía autoridad para intervenir. Pero tampoco quería estar en casa. Allí estaban Fuyumi y Natsuo sentados en el salón central de toda la casa. Con Enji y Midnight en la habitación de al lado y grupos rodeando la periferia tanto dentro como fuera de su propiedad. Eso iba un poco contra la ley, pero nadie le diría nada al jefe de la policía del país.

Se había salido sin que nadie se diera cuenta, era una ventaja de haber sido uno de los involucrados en la organización de la distribución y las rondas.

No se sentía con ganas de estar ahí con la familia que no pudo proteger de sí misma, incluso más desde que su padre pareció empezar a preocuparse por estar presente volviendo todos y cada uno de los momentos extraños, pues Natsuo lo culpaba totalmente y Fuyumi, aunque trataba de juntar a la familia que le quedaba, también se veía incómoda.

Por toda su propiedad y su vecindario no había habido nada, nadie, ningún ruido y había sido bastante espectral. Los ricos no salían a la calle durante las purgas. Había escuchado que lo que hacían era llevar a gente pobre o desahuciada a sus casas para asesinarlos allí, a salvo del resto. Y eso lo enfermaba.

Había llegado al centro de la ciudad desde hacía un rato, se había mantenido escondido viendo a los grupos de personas que avanzaban con el único objetivo de hacer daño y seguía pensando que eso estaba mal. Lo estaba. Debía detenerse. No importaba cuanto creyeran que lo que hacían era correcto, o cuanto pensaran que ese tipo de venganza los ayudaría a sentirse en paz. Los seres humanos no podían solo seguir adelante con sus vidas sabiendo que dañaron a alguien, muy en especial alguien por quien en algún punto sintieron amor.

Avanzando llegó a un callejón que, como muchos otros que ya había dejado atrás, tenía grupos de purgadores en ellos. Pero este en especial parecía ser de una sola persona enfrentándose a varios. Con una habilidad que no debería pertenecer a un civil normal, la persona de cabello rubio cenizo venció hasta el último hombre de manera bastante brutal, estrellándole el rostro contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la máscara que llevaba puesta tronó cortándole la cara.

—¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡¿Eh?! ¿Mierda? —gritó el hombre vencedor apretándolo con fuerza contra la pared, a pesar de que el otro ya no parecía tener la fuerza para resistirse incluso si lo intentaba.

Todos los purgadores parecían tener algo qué gritar mientras llevaban a cabo sus acciones. La mayoría con resentimiento que se olvidaría después de cometer el acto y que se convertiría en un peso en su consciencia después. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta?

—¿Te gustó hacerlo? —continuó el otro a falta de respuesta de su víctima— Tal vez te mate como tú a mi padre, tal vez te torture como lo hiciste con mi madre. ¡¿Ellos qué mierda te habían hecho?! —gritó con la voz estrangulada, difícil de decir si era por la ira o si acaso esos recuerdos lo conflictuaban.

Shouto avanzó hacia él, impulsado por alguna fuerza desconocida que le hizo saber que tenía que detenerlo. No podía permitir que otra persona, cegada por el odio y el rencor, cometiera un acto que acabaría consigo. Suponía que no era equiparable esta persona desconocida con su madre, pero el mero hecho de estar pensando en ella fue lo que evitó que se detuviera.

Sin avisar de su presencia tomó el brazo del otro con el que estaba sujetando al hombre enmascarado, su intención era someterlo para que pudiera calmarse, pero el rubio, que ahora notaba tenía los ojos de un peculiar color rojo, reaccionó con un instinto y reflejos veloces, y dio una patada hacia su pierna que Shouto esquivó, para retroceder un par de pasos y quedar fuera de su alcance.

—Tienes que detenerte —le dijo Shouto tratando de agarrarlo otra vez.

Sin siquiera dignarse a contestarle con palabras, el rubio volvió a atacarlo con agresividad y la suficiente experiencia como para que Shouto tuviera que concentrarse en defenderse. Eso no funcionaría, tenía que hacer que parara.

Por ello trató de golpearlo en el rostro en un intento más extremo por hacerlo detenerse, pero el rubio enojado lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló usando su propio cuerpo como base para hacerlo rodar sobre él y arrojarlo al suelo, Shouto logró caer de pie y apenas si logró hacerse hacia atrás para evitar que el otro, que no quería darle tiempo de retomar el equilibrio, lo golpeara en la cabeza.

Era fuerte, rápido, ágil, de buen juicio, aprendía de su contrincante con cada movimiento que hacía. No tenía idea de quién era, pero ese rubio era muy bueno. Lamentablemente para él, Todoroki era mejor.

No había sido obligado a entrenar toda su vida para perder contra un purgador enojado.

Así que, usando esa misma rabia impulsiva como debilidad, aprovechó un golpe precipitado para atravesar su defensa y darle con el puño justo en la boca de su estómago, seguido inmediatamente por una patada a la altura de sus rodillas para hacerlo caer.

—Detente —dijo Shouto casi gritando—. No quieres hacer esto.

—¡¿Y tú qué mierda sabes qué es lo que quiero o qué hago aquí?! No trates de venir de héroe conmigo, pedazo de mierda ¡No te necesito! ¡Déjame en paz!

—No sé —respondió Todoroki aplicando más fuerza, si vacilaba un momento el otro se recuperaría de inmediato—. No lo sé, no tengo idea, ni siquiera pude salvar a mi madre —sintió cómo el rubio dejó de pelear por un momento— ¿Cómo podría con un desconocido? Pero si no lo intento, ¿Qué clase de hijo seré? ¿Cómo podría considerarme su hijo si sigo siendo una vergüenza para ella?

Solo hasta ese momento, Shouto entendió por qué había salido. Siguiendo sus instintos, creía que estaba alejándose de su padre, creía que se debía a que no soportaba la presión de estar encerrado con sus hermanos después de que fuera él quien desatara todo lo que habían vivido el año pasado. Pero no era así. No estaba escondiendo la cabeza en un agujero, había ido a lanzarse en medio de la zona cero a descubrir si era capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

.

A Katsuki no le gustaba cuando le decían qué hacer. No le gustaba cuando alguien era más fuerte que él. Detestaba la idea de, por un momento, considerar que no podría vencer a alguien. Y el idiota de cara quemada sobre él estaba haciendo justo todo eso. Lo peor era que estaba considerando lo que decía.

¿Por qué había salido a purgar? No había asesinado a nadie, por mucho que gritara muere, te matare, debiste morirte y similares, él no era un asesino. Él nunca le quitaría un familiar a alguien, así que, por mucho que los hubiera golpeado, herido y maltratado, todas las personas que había dejado detrás de él seguían con vida. Aun así, suponía que, si en algún momento se encontraba de frente con el hombre que asesinó a sus padres, la consideración se terminaría. Y después, ¿Cómo podría pensar en su estúpida madre si ella había muerto por salvar a alguien?

Odiaba a ese sujeto, con toda su alma, pero no había forma de que lo pudiera buscar. No sabía quién era, no sabía cómo se veía, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se escuchaba. Y mientras, el maldito, lo seguía afectando a él.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? —siseó Katsuki aplicando más fuerza para quitárselo de encima en vano— ¿Olvidar que un bastardo asesinó a mis padres?

—No lo sé —repitió sus inútiles palabras.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

—Evitar que alguien más pase por lo mismo que mamá.

Katsuki una vez más dejó de pelear. Esa podía ser una respuesta. Podía evitar que más gente sufriera lo que sus padres. Eso tal vez serviría de algo. Eso tal vez lo ayudaría a cerrar los ojos otra vez.

No había podido salvarlos a ellos, y eso quedaría con él para siempre, pero tal vez podría salvar a otras personas. A otros padres, a otros hijos, y así quizás podría enfrentarlos de nuevo.

—Entonces hazlo —le dijo Katsuki, pero de alguna manera se sentía como si lo estuviera diciendo en voz alta para sí mismo—, ve y detenlos.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos arder, pero se aseguró de tragarse todos sus sentimientos. Y una mierda que lloraría enfrente de ese bastardo desconocido idiota.

El otro lo vio un segundo, y luego con convicción asintió y por fin lo soltó. Se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo que él rechazó. Katsuki se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

—¿Cómo planeas salvar gente? —le preguntó, captando que de alguna manera no lo había mandado solo, que no era un 've y hazlo' si no un 'vamos a hacerlo'.

—Hasta el momento golpearlos hasta la inconsciencia ha funcionado.

—Parece... una alternativa.

—Pero usa una máscara, Todoroki Shouto —le dijo Katsuki mirándolo directo a la cara. Cualquiera con tantito cerebro sabría quién era esa persona. Él en especial porque había estado atento a todo lo relacionado con la policía y fue todo un espectáculo cuando el hijo del jefe de policías cumplió la mayoría de edad y se incorporó debidamente al departamento. Y si ser reconocido había sido el problema que lo había llevado hasta allí, no sería tan estúpido para repetirlo.

El otro entrecerró los ojos un instante y asintió. Se acercó a los hombres que Katsuki había derribado y les quitó máscaras dos. Ambas eran de demonio, una era roja, y la otra era verde, le pasó la primera a Katsuki que la tomó de malas y se la puso. Y el rubio le pasó uno de los bates mientras él se quedaba con un tubo, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero al menos no haría más daño del estrictamente necesario para defenderse de personas que tratarían de matarlo.

En un acuerdo silencioso decidieron caminar por las calles sin meta aparente. Habían tenido un momento de sinceridad muy extraño allá atrás, pero ninguno de los dos tenía deseos ni interés en profundizar en ello.

Se cruzaron un par de purgadores a los que vencieron. Nada fuera de sus capacidades, hasta que a la distancia escucharon un disparo. _Un disparo_. Estaban usando armas de fuego. Esa gente enferma había conseguido armas de fuego.

Por eso mismo empezaron a moverse con más precaución. No era lo mismo enfrentarse a delincuentes con cierta clase de artefactos que solo usaban para golpear y cortar, que ataques a distancia de esa manera.

Pasaron el resto de la noche así. Shouto vio personas como Bakugou, quien le había dicho su nombre al considerarlo de confianza, que parecían estar vengándose de alguien que les arrebataron, otros como su madre, que purgaban porque creían que eso les daría paz, pero también había algunos que lo hacían por el mero placer de hacerlo.

Esos eran los criminales a los que estaba más acostumbrado.

El tipo de gente que con el tiempo lo habían vuelto indiferente del resto de personas.

En un momento Katsuki desapareció de su lado, pero pronto escuchó que había ido a atacar a alguien.

Avanzó para ir a su lado, sin embargo, más adelante vio a alguien salir de otra calle que colindaba, avanzaba muy tensamente, con un cuchillo en mano. Se ajustó la máscara y fue en su dirección.

La persona era un hombre joven, probablemente de su edad, alto, con el cabello de un tono azulado y que estaba revuelto como si hubiera pasado sus manos varias veces por ahí, unos lentes cuadrados y marcadas ojeras bajo unos ojos que reflejaban cansancio, odio y tristeza todo junto.

Cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia, pareció resignarse, estando harto, en su límite, ya no queriendo nada, no queriendo estar ahí, no queriendo seguir en la situación que tenía, sea cual fuera esa.

Y por un instante se preguntó si había salido a purgar o si estaba buscando ser purgado.

Pero cuando dio un paso en su dirección, de pronto pareció reactivarse, como si una descarga de adrenalina generada por la rabia lo hubiera llenado con la energía suficiente para atacar.

A la distancia se escuchó un insulto exclamado por Bakugou. Una muestra de que en ese momento estaba atacando a alguien con violencia, alguien que tal vez lo merecía, pero sabía que esta persona frente a él no era igual.

Como Bakugou, como su madre, él necesitaba ayuda.

Soltó el bate que hasta el momento había llevado empuñado, después de todo, lo único que el otro tenía era un cuchillo, podía con eso. Cuando lo vio dudar, supo que había hecho la elección correcta.

—No necesitas hacer esto —le dijo. Se preguntaba si terminaría haciendo eso mucho más. Detener a purgadores diciéndoles "no sabes lo que haces". En todo caso, supo que no debía ordenarle que se detuviera ni tratar de sujetarlo, eso había salido mal con Bakugou.

—Si necesito hacerlo —soltó el otro levantando el cuchillo con fuerza, pero sin convicción, como si luchara por seguir cometiendo esas acciones—, necesito hacerlo... Yo... Mi hermano...

Shouto levantó las manos para transmitirle calma y dio un paso hacia él. Su hermano. No sabía qué había pasado, pero definitivamente era otra persona que había salido por venganza, por dolor. Y que quizás lo único que conseguiría sería a alguien que quisiera vengarse también. Ese ciclo interminable.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu hermano? —esperaba que estuviera bien preguntarle. Él nunca se hacía cargo de situaciones así, por lo general lo hacía Midnight que era su compañera, y desde que había empezado a trabajar solo no se había topado con una situación similar.

—Él solo —empezó a contestar, relajando a Shouto sobre no haberlo arruinado todo—, él sólo cumplió las reglas. Ellos fueron quienes trataron de sacar productos sin permiso y él los reportó. Eso era lo que estaba bien, eso era lo que debía hacerse, y aun así, ellos vinieron, vinieron y.… en esta calle…

Shouto dio otro paso tentativo hacia él.

—Él hizo lo correcto ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, acaso ¿Seguir las reglas está mal? ¿Es eso? Esta noche, esta purga ¿Eso es lo que está bien?

—No —contestó Shouto avanzando un poco más—, esto está mal y todo lo que esto provoca lo está también.

—Pero tú estás purgando.

—No, yo vine aquí a ayudarte. A que no cometas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

—¿Por qué crees que me arrepentiría?

—¿Es algo que tu hermano quisiera?

Hubo silencio mientras el otro chico seguía mirándolo con desconfianza y Shouto concluyó que una máscara de demonio no daba la idea que debería, así que se la quitó.

—Está bien ¿Ves? Soy Todoroki Shouto, lo único que quiero hacer es ayudar.

Sin despegar la mirada de él, el muchacho de lentes de repente se rió un poco.

—Creo que el objetivo de usar máscara se pierde si te la quitas frente a un purgador.

—Pero tú no eres un purgador —lo contradijo convencido de lo que decía—, me los he encontrado, tienen la mirada vacía. En tus ojos veo reflejados todos los sentimientos que tienes por tu hermano.

Le recordaba a Fuyumi y su insistencia por hacerlo sentir parte de la familia, de seguir viéndolo como su hermanito menor. Nadie que tuviera esa mirada podía tener malas intenciones.

Él hizo un ruido que pareció ser una combinación de risa y llanto. Dejó caer el cuchillo, se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas que estaban comenzando a llegar y acabando con la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, se agachó para recargar la frente en el hombro de Shouto. Este se paralizó un momento. Si recibir tratos de confianza y afecto por parte de su familia le era extraño e incómodo, recibirlos de un desconocido en la calle lo era todavía más.

Sin embargo, comprendía que lo que el otro necesitaba en ese momento era apoyo así que raramente llevó una mano a su espalda y la colocó allí sin saber si eso era lo correcto.

—¿Para qué mierda crees que tienes una máscara, imbécil? —los sorprendió la voz de Katsuki que había llegado hasta el lugar en donde ellos estaban, haciendo que se separaran de un salto y dando una idea como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo.

—Bakugou...

-No digas mi nombre, eres un verdadero idiota. ¿Quién es ese? ¿Tu novio?

—¿Qué? No. Es un... Estaba confundido, apunto de purgar.

—¿Detienes a todos los purgadores desconocidos abrazándolos? Que mierda, yo le rompí la nariz a unos sujetos allá atrás.

—¿Eres un purgador? —preguntó el de lentes.

—No —contestó Katsuki al mismo tiempo que la alarma sonaba anunciando el final de la purga anual.

Katsuki giró el tubo que traía sobre su propia mano y lo tomó con fuerza apuntándolo en dirección a Shouto.

—A nadie le interesa y nunca nadie sabrá lo que hiciste hoy —le dijo—. El próximo año de todos modos habrá una purga.

—Entonces —contestó este— ¿El próximo año nos vemos aquí también?

Katsuki sonrió bajo la máscara y colocó el tubo sobre su hombro. El nuevo desconocido los miró a ambos y levantó una mano con firmeza.

—Si ustedes son alguna clase de personas que se dedican a salvar personas como yo, quisiera pedirles que me dejen unirme a ustedes.

—No —dijo Katsuki al mismo tiempo que Shouto soltaba un— Claro.

El rubio bufó y lanzó el tubo que rebotó contra la pared. Les dio la espalda y se alejó caminando.

—Haz lo que quieras —pasó a decir sobre su hombro.

 **21 de marzo 2019**

—Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera, así que eso estoy haciendo —dijo Kirishima con brazos cruzados y pies bien plantados en el suelo sin intenciones de moverse.

—No seguirme —literalmente le gruñó Katsuki.

—Mi intención era seguirte a casa. —Katsuki había regresado a su anterior hogar a terminar el último año de universidad y cuando se volvió a mudar a Tokyo, Kirishima se le había pegado como una sanguijuela.

—¿Qué haces afuera? —le reclamó el rubio— La alarma está por sonar.

—Exacto, y tú estás dirigiéndote a no sé dónde. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? ¿Purgar? ¿Es eso? ¿El año anterior no fue suficiente? Realmente parecía que lo habías superado, Bakugou.

—Cállate. Vete. No necesito que también estés en peligro.

—No voy a ir a casa, a menos que vengas conmigo. Eres mi mejor amigo, has perdido la cabeza si crees que te dejaré aquí afuera.

Llegaron a una calle, exactamente la misma donde se habían separado el año anterior, allí estaba Todoroki Shouto y el otro. Katsuki frunció el ceño y caminó hacia ellos.

—Trajiste a alguien —comentó Shouto.

—Uh, soy...

—¡No traje a nadie! —interrumpió Katsuki antes de que Kirishima se presentara— y si vamos a seguir haciendo esta mierda, vamos a usar máscaras y apodos. No es una opción.

Como respuesta Shouto sacó una bolsa con varias máscaras y se colocó una de una ardilla.

—Soy Ice-fire —fue todo lo que dijo.

El otro tomó una máscara de mapache y se la colocó también.

—Pueden llamarme Ingenium.

Tras revisar y descartar casi todas las máscaras, Katsuki optó por una de leopardo.

—King Explosion Murder —dijo.

Kirishima los miró a todos varias veces antes de centrar su atención en Katsuki.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Un grupo? ¿Vas a salir a purgar en un grupo?

—Lo único que sucede es que tú te largas a casa —le dijo Katsuki.

—No saldremos a purgar —se aseguró de aclarar Ingenium—. Ellos dos no son purgadores, me salvaron la vida el año pasado —giró su rostro hacia Ice-Fire a su lado, y lo volvió a mirar a él. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, Kirishima notó la convicción con la que hablaba después—. Yo quiero salvar a personas justo como fui salvado.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio observando a ese par de desconocidos, luego miró a Katsuki quien estaba viendo en otra dirección. Durante todo un año completo Kirishima había creído que Bakugou había salido a purgar, que había logrado su objetivo y que esa era la razón por la que había dejado de tener al asesino de sus padres en sus pensamientos las 24 horas.

Pero aparentemente había encontrado algo mucho mejor que eso, y eso era tan varonil.

Dio un paso hacia las máscaras, todas eran de animales y se veían adorables, algo raro considerando al tipo de noche que se enfrentaban, agarró una de gato roja, solo porque ese color le gustaba y le quedaría.

—A mí díganme Red Riot.

—No —le dijo Katsuki—, no vas a estar aquí, largo.

Kirishima lo miró con esa máscara puesta y Katsuki supo que no tendría caso discutir con él.

Les explicaron a los dos nuevos intrusos cómo había funcionado su dinámica el año pasado. Lo importante era inmovilizar, golpear las piernas, desarmar, dejar inconsciente. Era muy crudo porque la mejor manera era un golpe a la cabeza, pero eso también podría matar a alguien si lo hacían con demasiada fuerza o en lugares incorrectos, y hacer que no pudieran moverse implicaba lastimarlos demasiado. A Katsuki no le importaba eso, y Shouto lo veía como un mal necesario, pero a los otros dos no les agradó mucho.

Pasaron la primera mitad de la noche de esa manera, inconscientemente divididos en parejas, pues, aunque Ice-Fire y King Explosion Murder eran muy hábiles en un combate, Ingenium y Red Riot no estaban a su nivel, así que permanecían cerca para evitar que nada en demasía malo les pasara.

El uso de armas de fuego había aumentado. Se escuchaban muchos más disparos a la distancia y se habían terminado enfrentando a un joven con una pistola, pero este había estado tan nervioso, que Shouto se la había quitado antes de que pudiera si quiera apuntarle.

Cada vez más y más gente participando.

Al rededor de las tres de la mañana, escucharon el ruido de un auto. Hasta el momento no habían oído ninguno, por ello tuvieron precaución extra ante su cercanía.

Se concentraron tanto en él que a todos los sorprendió cuando una voz grave llegó detrás de ellos.

—Tiren sus armas y levanten las manos —les ordenó. Katsuki se giró y sintió su sangre congelarse cuando notó que el sujeto apuntaba un arma a la cabeza de Kirishima.

Tuvieron que hacer lo que les decían. Los hicieron subirse a un auto viejo, ese que habían estado escuchando, les quitaron las máscaras y les colocaron bolsas que les cubrieron la visión.

Shouto trató de hacer un mapa mental de por dónde pasaban, pero en una vuelta la persona que estaba a su lado chocó con su hombro y no volvió a separarse. No sabía quién era, suponía que no era Bakugou, pero también lo hizo ser consciente de que estaba asustado, y por primera vez pensó, realmente analizó el hecho de que no iba con un equipo, eran civiles y que en ese momento estaban llevándolos para ser asesinados. Fue demasiada distracción la preocupación que eso le generó que terminó desubicado para cuando los bajaron del auto y los metieron a algún edificio.

Se adentraron al lugar, los obligaron a arrodillarse y apuntaron a sus cabezas, Shouto no creía que los fueran a matar así, habría sido un desperdicio de tiempo y energía transportarlos.

Un ruido se hizo presente, como si hubieran abierto una puerta y la voz de un hombre resonó con eco, demostrando que estaban en un lugar grande y vacío.

—Hemos conseguido sacrificios —dijo el hombre—, cuatro hombres en buena condición ¿No suena fantástico? Será una maravillosa caza.

A los cuatro les sacaron las bolsas de la cabeza, y notaron que la luz era muy baja. Notaron a los hombres que los habían llevado hasta ahí salir por unas puertas y Katsuki se levantó de inmediato.

—Comiencen —dijo la voz.

La poca luz que había desapareció dejándolos sumidos en la obscuridad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ingenium, a quien también le habían quitado sus lentes.

—Van a cazarnos —soltó Katsuki como si fuera muy obvio.

—¿Quién se molestaría en organizar algo así? —susurró Kirishima.

No recibió respuesta porque tanto Katsuki como Shouto los hicieron pegarse a una pared. Entre ellos dos vencieron a una persona que se acercaba. Tenía lentes de visión nocturna y Shouto lo reconoció. Era el segundo hijo de una familia que vendía sistemas de seguridad, había ido a comer a su casa un par de veces.

¿Quién organizaría algo así? Gente con dinero.

Con el simple hecho de haber conseguido esos lentes y esa arma, pudieron con el resto. Atacando a las personas que originalmente los atacarían a ellos, obtuvieron lentes y armas para los cuatro y pudieron salir del lugar. Pasaron a una sala donde había otras personas reunidas que gritaron al verlos. Y, aunque muchas eran mujeres y todos reflejaban ni siquiera tener buenas capacidades físicas, Katsuki no se reprimió en aplicar sus métodos de inmovilización. Tampoco lo hizo Shouto, y quizás el terror de haber estado cerca de la muerte impulsó a los otros dos a atacar también.

En general no fueron muchas las personas que atacaron porque la mayoría se rendija o se había escondido y mientras no los atacaran, ellos tampoco tenían razón para agredir.

Se estaban dirigiendo a la salida. Quedaba como una hora de noche y querían ver si aun podían ayudar a alguien afuera. Todos volvían a tener máscaras que habían robado, porque para Katsuki era muy importante el punto de ocultar su identidad. En el pasillo se cruzaron a un sujeto que dio un grito ahogado al verlos, pero que, a diferencia del resto, no huyó ni los atacó.

— _Merci_ —les dijo—. Primero creí que eran purgadores descontrolados, pero ustedes no asesinaron a nadie a pesar de que todas estas personas estaban preparadas para matarlos y... Yo no tenía el valor de detenerlos. Ojalá personas como ustedes llegaran en todos estos eventos.

—¿Estás diciendo que hay más de estos? —preguntó Kirishima con un tono de horror en su voz.

—Si —contestó el hombre rubio y parecía tener nauseas solo de pensar en ello.

—¿Sabes dónde se dan? —preguntó Katsuki.

—Sí.

Shouto miró a quien debía llamar King Explosion Murder y este asintió a una pregunta no realizada.

—Tú eres Yuga Aoyama ¿Verdad? —preguntó Shouto que lo había reconocido como a la mayoría de las personas ahí. Cosa que lo hacía entender un poco la insistencia de Bakugou por las máscaras y los apodos.

—Sí —respondió este con dudas.

—Creo que mantendremos contacto este año.

 **21 de marzo 2020**

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó la chica de repente, llevaba una máscara de alguna clase de bicho desconocido rosada y la ropa negra que Katsuki recordaba haberle visto puesta cuando fueron a patinar en hielo— Pueden llamarme Pinky.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí? —preguntó realmente enojado, porque Mina no venía sola, detrás de ella estaban Kaminari y Sero con sus respectivas estúpidas máscaras.

—Venimos a apoyarlos —dijo ella con una mano en la cintura.

Katsuki miró a Kirishima quien vio hacia otro lado. Más le valía al bastardo tener una expresión de culpa debajo de esa máscara, tal vez así lo golpearía menos.

—No te enojes con él —dijo Mina picando un costado de Kirishima—, sabes que, _Red Riot_ no puede ocultar nada de mí.

—Esto no es un maldito paseo en el parque —les dijo, estaba realmente enojado, no necesitaba a más idiotas amontonándose—, pueden ser _asesinados._

—Lo sé —contestó Mina con una repentina seriedad—, lo sabemos, y sabemos que también podríamos perder a un preciado amigo. Todos preferimos morir a tu lado que quedarnos sin hacer nada.

Katsuki solo frunció el ceño. No era que no tuviera qué contestar, era más bien que, de entre todos esos idiotas a los que consideraba amigos, ella era la única que podía hacer sonar la estupidez que estaban cometiendo como algo a lo que no podía criticar.

—¿Tienen armas? —preguntó Kaminari señalando hacia las manos de Katsuki y Shouto, quien junto con Ingenium había permanecido en silencio a un lado. Kirishima bufó y Katsuki no quería reavivar la discusión que, literalmente, habían acabado hace cinco minutos sobre el bien o el mal de incentivar a una niña a fabricar armas— ¿Nos darán a todos una?

—No. No son armas reales, fueron hechas especialmente para inyectar sedante y solo tenemos dos así que nos las quedamos los que sabemos usarlas.

Sólo tenían dos pistolas modificadas, 48 balas, 5 granadas que él se quedaría porque todas eran de prueba y tenía que saber cómo funcionaban, 4 chalecos antibalas porque no habían considerado a los repentinos intrusos y Ice-Fire sólo había llevado para ellos. Kirishima le pasó su chaleco a Mina y Katsuki se lo dio a Kirishima con una mirada de advertencia para que no se le ocurriera dárselo a nadie más.

Esa noche su contacto de apodo estúpidamente largo y ridículo que no se molestó en memorizar, les había dado la ubicación de dos centros donde volverían a llevar personas que denominaban como sacrificios para asesinarlos.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar se cruzaron con personas neutras, no estaban allí para purgar y, sin embargo, estaban en la calle durante esa noche. Obviamente huyeron de ellos al principio, pero entre Mina y Kaminari, que debían ser llamados Pinky y Chargebolt respectivamente, se acercaron a ellos y descubrieron que habían sido _forzados_ a quedarse afuera. Autos descomponiéndose de la nada, personas que les bloqueaban los caminos.

Su avance fue lento, con esas nuevas personas que se les habían pegado buscando protección y a los purgadores a los que seguían deteniendo. Eran un grupo demasiado grande y llamativo. Así que, aunque ninguno estaba muy conforme con la idea, se separaron en dos grupos. Katsuki, Kirishima y Mina se quedarían protegiendo a esas personas mientras Ice-Fire, Ingenium, Chargebolt y Cellophane se adelantarían al primer punto.

Conforme la noche avanzó y se siguieron encontrando con más purgadores a los cuales detener y más personas que habían quedado atrapadas en esa situación, también llegó un punto en el que se cruzaron personas que iban vestidas como purgadores, pero que estaban deteniendo a otros. Uno de ellos se le acercó y se presentó a sí mismo como Tailman.

—Tú nos salvaste, así que queríamos hacer lo mismo.

Y de repente el grupo volvió a crecer.

Alcanzaron a Ice-Fire que se había colado efectivamente en el primer punto porque su contacto les había encontrado una ruta. Liberaron a un grupo de personas a las que tuvieron que detener porque habían intentado asesinar a quienes los habían capturado, y aunque todos entendían el sentimiento, cambiar a las victimas no era su objetivo.

El problema llegó cuando fueron al siguiente punto. Ese era un evento más grande, habían hecho mucho ruido al entrar y, quizás tras haber escuchado lo que habían hecho el año anterior, los organizadores se habían preparado con muchos guardias. Recibir disparos de vuelta fue aterrador por un momento. El único que tenía experiencia real en ello era Ice-Fire.

Bakugou se mantuvo en sí hasta que vio a Kirishima recibir dos disparos en el pecho y no fue capaz de concentrarse por mucho que se repitiera que tenía un chaleco antibalas puesto.

Varias de esas personas que habían salido con buenas intenciones, que tenían planes para el día siguiente, que no debieron haberse involucrado ahí si no fuera por ellos, murieron en ese momento.

Lograron tomar control del centro antes de que sonara la alarma, pero demasiadas personas habían muerto. Después de todo, no tenían equipo, no tenían armas, no tenían preparación. Sólo un montón de buenas intenciones que se convertían en nada.

Cuando se anunció el final de esa noche, Shouto les pidió que se reunieran en un punto, quería ver cuantas personas que lo habían apoyado seguían con vida. Quizás era el que más responsable se sentía al ser una figura de autoridad en sus vidas diarias. Todos fueron, y para sorpresa de los dos que habían iniciado todo, les preguntaron en dónde se verían el próximo año.

No queriendo minimizar el esfuerzo de todas esas personas, decidieron responder adecuadamente.

 **21 de marzo 2021**

—¿Alguna vez podremos saber sus nombres? ¿Ver sus rostros? ¿Cómo podemos saber que confiamos en ustedes? —seguía preguntando una mujer con una máscara blanca y vestida de negro, una ropa que se repetía en la mayoría, y que se había presentado como Battle Fist.

—¿De dónde sacaron esas armas? —preguntó Phantom Thief quien aparentemente era un compañero de ella.

Katsuki bajó del auto, no sabía a quién pertenecía, pero alguien lo había llevado y se los había prestado para ir por las armas al punto donde Mei las había dejado. Cuando Katsuki le había preguntado si podía construir más, ella se lo había tomado como alguna clase de reto personal y había hecho muchísimas. Todos podían tener al menos una. Y él se había tenido que apresurar para hacer balas que alcanzaran para todas.

—¿Aquí nos reuniremos todos los años?

—¡Cierren la boca! —les gritó harto de escucharlos. Eran policías, se les notaba por todos lados, la forma en la que se paraban, en que hablaban, en que sostenían las armas que les habían entregado. Y claramente no tenían experiencia en infiltraciones— No pueden confiar en nosotros ¡Estamos en medio de la maldita purga! Y si no les gusta, lárguense. Vamos a salvar a gente, no a hacer amiguitos o descubrir de qué color tiene quién los ojos. Soy King Explosion Murder, y no te voy a contestar ninguna maldita pregunta. Si no vienen aquí a ayudarnos a salvar gente, pueden irse mucho a la mierda.

Se alejó no queriendo saber qué más tenían por decir.

Tenían conocimiento de un centro, porque se habían vuelto más mezquinos con la información y I can't… lo que fuera, no había conseguido más, este tendría una camioneta que saldría a cazar. Shouto había descubierto que los ataques a edificios eran organizados por el gobierno utilizando a la misma policía, así que mandarían personas para tratar de advertir o detener o ayudar a huir. Los escondites que habían seleccionado para esas personas y todas aquellas que hubieran sido obligadas a quedar afuera, eran algo sacado de la manga, pero no tenían ningún lugar especial para ello.

Gracias a que ya eran muchas más personas se pudieron dividir para cubrir todas las tareas. Katsuki, Kirishima, Mina y Sero eran quienes debían detener a la camioneta que cazara y purgadores en la calle.

La purga ya era algo completamente violento y brutal. La cantidad de personas que salía era demasiado grande, las armas de fuego ya eran de lo más normal, había de todas las edades y la mayoría ya salía por el mero placer de hacerlo. Las personas que lo hacían por impulso eran considerablemente menos. Ya había cacerías en calles, ya usaban perros para rastrear a quienes trataran de esconderse, ya fumigaban las coladeras para que no pudieran huir por ahí. Ya había personas que se quedaban a media calle disparando sin razón, estar en casa ya no era seguro, estar en los negocios tampoco.

Era una pesadilla.

Todos los grupos tuvieron problemas. Fueron muy pocas las personas que lograron salvar de los edificios marginados que fueron atacados, el centro asesinó a sus sacrificios antes de que pudieran llegar a ellos, su escondite fue descubierto por un grupo de purgadores que bien podrían tratarse del ejército, los que recogían sacrificios huyeron de ellos, Sero recibió una herida grave en la pierna.

Y cuando se reunieron al final de la noche, eran casi la mitad de quienes habían comenzado. Pero había gente nueva. Mucha más gente de la que había muerto, que había sido salvada, gente que les pidió que los dejaran unirse a ese movimiento suyo.

Battle Fist se acercó con la cabeza baja y le susurró un gracias a Katsuki.

Sintiendo una tremenda responsabilidad sobre todas esas vidas, Ice-Fire y King Explosion Murder agradecieron que estuvieran ahí, y les permitieron seguir a su lado a todos y cada uno de ellos.

 **21 de marzo 2022**

—Debe ser una empleada —dijo Kirishima apretando el volante de la camioneta que llevaban con las armas que habían ido a recoger otra vez, una vez más no sabiendo a quién pertenecía. La cantidad de autos a los que tenían acceso aumentaron de golpe, incluso tenían motos y un camión— ¿Una guardia de seguridad? ¡¿Te imaginas que sea la hija del jefe?!

—Deja de tratar de adivinar las identidades del resto, pelos de mierda.

—Hey, me hice este estilo para imponer más respeto —agregó Kirishima pasando una mano por su cabello que era rojo y estaba puntiagudo hacia todos lados—, es bastante varonil. Además, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad, ¿De qué otra manera conseguimos acceso al edificio Hagakure?

Su incógnita quedó al aire cuando un auto les llegó de pronto por detrás y comenzó a disparar. Katsuki se asomó por la ventana y decidió lanzarles un par de granadas. El auto las esquivó por poco y volvieron a atacarlos.

—No puedo entrar así al edificio —dijo Kirishima—, no revelaré nuestra ubicación segura.

—Ve a la calle principal —ordenó Katsuki—, tenemos que perderlos. Traemos todas las armas, tenemos que poder llegar.

Sin embargo, para cuando llegaron a ese punto sólo descubrieron que todas las calles que colindaban habían sido bloqueadas con láminas metálicas. Se vieron obligados a girar para ir en dirección contraria. Katsuki decidió que era una buena idea salirse por la ventana para subir al techo del vehículo y tener un mejor tino con sus granadas. Desde ahí escuchó un chiflido dar uno de esos tantos códigos que Mina, apoyada por Ice-Fire, les había obligado a memorizar para poder comunicarse.

Persona, entrega. Tendrían que recoger a alguien. ¿Para qué? Lanzó una última granada antes de sentir el repentino frenar de la camioneta seguida de la inmediata aceleración. Observó al auto que había salido chocar de frente al otro que los había estado siguiendo, solo lo necesario para desviarlo. Ya no teniendo sentido el estar ahí, volvió a introducirse al interior mientras escuchaba una voz desconocida hablar.

—Te guiaré a una entrada alternativa al estacionamiento donde están todos.

—Excelente —contestó Kirishima, todo amable como siempre era— ¿Escuchaste eso Explosion?

—Una mierda —dijo mientras terminaba de entrar por la ventana— me quitaron a mis presas. Esos bastardos, yo podía con ellos.

—Seguro que sí. Pero tenemos que llevar esto al resto.

—¿Tú quién mierda eres? —le preguntó con agresividad al desconocido sin máscara, lo que al mismo tiempo lo hizo ser consciente de que ni Kirishima ni él llevaban las suyas puestas. Hubo algo en su cara que se le hizo familiar. Enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban nervioso, cabello revuelto como un verdadero caos, un montón de pecas en su cara. Le daba una sensación de nostalgia, como algún buen recuerdo que de inmediato creaba calidez en su pecho.

–Izuku Midoriya —le contestó.

El nombre también se le hacía conocido, algo que estaba en él, pero que no traía a su memoria fácilmente. Como esos datos fundamentales que sabes que conoces, pero no usas y ha quedado bajo una capa de polvo en tu cabeza. Y, sin embargo, sabes que jamás olvidarás. Porque es importante, porque es especial…

Y entonces lo recordó. Oh, Izuku Midoriya, _ese_ Izuku Midoriya.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Deku de mierda?

 **Nota entre las notas:**

 **Bueno, yo quería actualizar esto casi al día siguiente de la actualización del cap anterior, pero vino la vida, me pateó y me dijo "¡JA! No" y bueno, aquí estamos.**

 **Pero está bien ¿no? Nadie lo notó. -se hace la loca-**

 **A cambio es el cap más largo que he hecho, y eso que hice todo lo posible por cortar y resumir jaja por eso cada vez como que todo iba más rápido. Espero que no haya sido aburrido o pareciera relleno o algo. Consideré mucho el no ponerlo ¿A quién le importa qué pasó en ese tiempo? Pero no quise omitirlo así que lo dejé.**

 **El prox cap de verdad que espero tenerlo mucho más pronto. También espero que no haya muchas dudas sobre la historia en general.**

 **Quiero aprovechar que ya estoy poniendo cosas para agradecer mucho el que sigan leyendo esta pequeña cosa y mucho amor en especial a quienes comentan, me hacen sonreír como no tienen idea.**


	15. Días para la purga (5)

—Kacchan, Kacchan espérame.

—Muévete, Deku o te dejaré atrás. ¡Hoy tenemos que conseguir 20 escarabajos!

Un pequeño Izuku de cuatro años apretó la caja de plástico que tenía abrazada. Eso le parecía un objetivo muy ambicioso. Lo máximo que habían obtenido en los días anteriores habían sido once y eso que habían salido muy temprano y habían regresado muy tarde. Sin embargo, algo en su pecho le decía que, mientras se tratara de Kacchan, él lograría todos sus objetivos.

—¡Sí!—le gritó con una sonrisa radiante y corrió hasta alcanzar su lado.

Aquel fue un día exhaustivo. Se alejaron más de lo que hubieran hecho antes y subieron a partes altas y riesgosas, mas, el miedo que Izuku debió sentir nunca apareció porque Kacchan estaba allí y estaba bien.

—Conseguimos veintidós escarabajos—Katsuki palmeó la tapa de la caja con satisfacción.

—Pero ahora ya es de noche—comentó Izuku observando su alrededor que ya no era tan fácil de diferenciar—,es peligroso.

—No te preocupes por eso, Deku—Katsuki le devolvió la caja a Izuku quien la tomó de la agarradera para así poder ser sujetado de la mano libre por el otro niño para comenzar a caminar—. Tú eres un bobo llorón, así que yo te protegeré.

—Yo también quiero protegerte a ti, Kacchan.

—No, tú no me protegerás. Sólo yo a ti ¿Entiendes? Tú te quedarás allí siendo bobo como siempre, y yo haré que todo esté bien.

—Eso no es justo, yo también quiero protegerte. Desde que llegaron aquí he sido muy feliz y quiero que tú también lo seas. Por eso debo asegurarme de que estés bien y a salvo. Eres tan importante como mamá y papá para mí.

Katsuki detuvo su andar y lo miró. Observó sus manos y cambió la manera de sujetarlo a enredar sus dedos.

—Entonces te quieres casar conmigo.

—¿Eh?

—Es como lo que dice mi papá. Dice que un día encontraré una persona para quien yo sea lo más importante y quiera hacerme feliz como yo a ella. Y que entonces nos casaremos.

—Mamá ha mencionado algo así, pero...¿Es algo que se pueda hacer entre hombres?

—Supongo que sí—dijo Katsuki levantando los hombros—. Lo único que hacen es ponerse un anillo ¿O no?

—Creo que sí.

—Bien.—Katsuki volvió a jalarlo de la mano para que caminaran. Izuku se aferró a él muy feliz. Si para casarse solo se necesitaba eso ¡Conseguiría un anillo y se lo daría a Kacchan! Y entonces estarían juntos para siempre. Justo como su padre y su madre. O los padres de Kacchan.

Esa noche los encontraron a mitad del camino de regreso, los regañaron por perderse y no los dejaron salir al día siguiente. Izuku aprovechó que estaban encerrados en casa para contarles a los adultos de sus planes de conseguir un anillo y casarse con Kacchan. Las reacciones de ambos padres fueron algo neutras y sin tomarlos en serio, pensando "estos niños y sus juegos" mientras que lnko se hizo una maraña de nervios tratando de explicarles lo que un matrimonio en realidad era, y Mitsuki riéndose a carcajadas y comenzando a planear cómo serían los preparativos imaginarios arrastrando muy fácilmente a su amiga a las fantasías.

El paso más difícil fue decidir si sería tipo occidental u oriental, pero cuando la votación de ambos padres apoyó a Mitsuki por intentar algo extranjero, prontamente la imaginación se dejó ir.

Los hicieron pararse en medio de la sala de los Midoriya y detallaron vestuario, comida, adornos, ropa, invitados.

—Un anillo, necesitan un anillo.

—Katsuki puede usar uno de oro e Izuku uno de plata o al revés.

—Ambos deben ser de oro—dijo de inmediato Inko.

—Bueno, por ahora solo tenemos este de plástico que salió como regalo en el cereal—dijo Masaru que se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscarlo.

—¿Quién se propondrá?

—Katsuki—señaló Mitsuki de inmediato.

—No, no.Yo quiero entregarle el anillo a Kacchan—Izuku agitó su manita pidiendo el anillo. Nadie le replicó y le entregaron el anillo a él.

—Kacchan—dijo Izuku mirando directamente a su amigo quien parecía algo azorado ante tanto parloteo sobre una vida eterna juntos y amarse por el resto de la eternidad. No lo comprendía con profundidad, pero se daba cuenta de que era algo importante—¿Quieres casarte conmigo y así ser felices para siempre?

—Izukuuuuuuu—Inko abrazó a su pequeño niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo cargó dándole vueltas.

—Espera ¡No le ha dado una respuesta!

—Hey ¿Alguien grabó eso? ¿Ni siquiera fotos?

—Izuku tiró el anillo—avisó el padre de este al ver que ya no lo tenía en la mano—¿Dónde quedó?

—Sería gracioso que terminara siendo así de verdad—dijo Masaru bebiendo del vaso que había estado llevando con él todo ese tiempo.

—Al menos ya sabrían que tienen la aprobación de todos nosotros.

Mientras los adultos se distrajeron hablando sobre las probabilidades y buscando el ahora anillo perdido, Izuku y Katsuki se hicieron a un lado y fue el de pelo verde quien tomó su mano otra vez.

—Está bien, Kacchan. No tienes que aceptar o eso que dijeron. Aunque no nos casemos yo te haré feliz ¿Sí?

—No seas tonto, Deku. Vamos a buscar el anillo, y cuando me lo des, te daré mi respuesta.

—¡Sí!

Pero mientras los adultos buscaban, empujando sillones por si acaso había rodado, Bakugou Masaru recibió una llamada. Y de emergencia por trabajo, la familia se tuvo que mudar al día siguiente. Mitsuki había regresado después para coordinar la mudanza y disculparse con ellos por ni siquiera haberse despedido como era debido. Izuku había estado muy ocupado llorando como para darse cuenta de nada más.

El anillo fue encontrado cuando movieron el mueble central de la sala donde estaban libros, adornos, la tele y el DVD. Se había deslizado en el pequeño espacio debajo del mismo.

Se llamaron un par de veces, pero era difícil que coincidieran sus horarios así que ni siquiera eso les era muy posible.

Con el paso de los años, ambos olvidaron al otro.

7 días para la siguiente purga

Izuku cambiaba su apoyo de una pierna a otra más de lo debido.

Estaba nervioso, nervioso por todo. Porque vería a su mamá después de bastante tiempo y por última vez antes de la purga, porque Ochako iba a venir con ella y sería la primera vez que la vería desde que se había ido, porque se dirigirían a la feria de ánimo de All Might y porque Kacchan estaba parado justo a su lado a punto de pasar todo el día con él. Y ni siquiera se explicaba cómo eso último había sucedido.

Cuando el tren llegó, el tercero desde que estaban ahí de pie, por fin vio a su madre salir. Un atuendo sencillo como los que siempre usaba y una mano en su rostro abochornada por el viaje encerrado con tantas personas en esa época del año. Izuku corrió a abrazarla y ella le correspondió con la misma efusividad exagerada para dos personas que se habían visto hace apenas dos meses. Pero tan sentimentales como ambos eran, incluso podrían ponerse a llorar ahí.

En cuanto Inko notó a Katsuki, quien se había acercado de manera normal y tranquila, lo soltó y fue hacia él con una sonrisa suave.

—Has crecido mucho, Katsuki-kun. Me alegra que vinieras.

—Me pidió que lo hiciera —le contestó este levantando vagamente un hombro. Y justo eso había pasado. Cuando Inko le había llamado a su hijo para avisarle que iría, él había dejado su celular en casa, Katsuki había contestado sin vergüenza de tomar algo que no le pertenecía y terminó siendo invitado. Al final había ido.

Izuku observó a su madre sonreír con nostalgia mientras le agradecía el haberla salvado el año pasado. Le provocaba un extraño y agradable calor en el pecho ver a su mamá y a Kacchan hablando de una manera relajada. Por alguna razón había estado preocupado de que no se llevaran bien, pero ese temor desaparecía al ver que a ninguno le costaba tener una agradable charla.

—Izuku —el nombrado volteó para ver a quien en algún momento fue su prometida. Ella estaba ahí de pie, sonriéndole de manera nerviosa, igual que él había estado hace solo unos minutos. Su cabello castaño había crecido hasta recargarse suavemente sobre sus hombros y sus mejillas seguían teniendo ese característico tono rosado que siempre la había hecho ver alegre y entusiasmada. Era exactamente igual de hermosa como la recordaba. Usando el vestido que había llevado en su última cita al cine. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

—Hola, Ochako —le dijo, su voz casi como un susurro sin que fuera realmente su intención.

—Es... bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué más decir o por dónde comenzar una plática. Izuku observó algún punto al azar a su derecha preguntándose si acaso eso sería su relación ahora, después de todo lo bueno que habían pasado juntos y a pesar de que en realidad no habían tenido ninguna pelea o similares, si la incomodidad se interpondría entre ellos y no les permitiría actuar con normalidad.

Entonces Ochako se rió y se acercó más a él colocando con cuidado un dedo entre sus cejas.

—Cuando piensas demasiado en algo frunces el ceño. Lo haces cuando estudias, analizas, o resuelves algún trabajo, cuando te preocupa algo, cuando estás considerando qué decir que sea correcto—la sonrisa de Ochako se suavizó mientras alejaba el dedo—. Era algo que no habías hecho para dirigirte a mí desde antes de que me pidieras salir contigo. Honestamente no creí que volvería a pasar.

—Lo siento—dijo Izuku rascándose la nuca.

—Oh, no tienes por qué disculparte. Sin embargo, no sería genial que esto siga así—ella colocó una mano con delicadeza en su rostro acunando su quijada—, seguimos siendo amigos y nos llevamos tan bien como antes ¿verdad?

La última pregunta fue hecha con un poco de desesperación, demostrando que, aunque trataba de mostrarse relajada, le preocupaba bastante una respuesta negativa por su parte, lo notaba en los dedos suaves contra su rostro que temblaban ligeramente. Lo notaba en los ojos preocupados que hasta entonces sólo habían mostrado seguridad, felicidad y que habían iluminado su vida. Tal vez el amor que sentía hacia ella había cambiado, pero no había desaparecido en absoluto. Colocó una mano sobre la de ella en su propio rostro y le sonrió de vuela.

—Claro que sí.

Sintió como se relajaba. Ambos lo hicieron. Y entonces fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

—¿Qué demonios estás esperando, Deku?

Izuku se sobresaltó alejándose un paso de Ochako, sin estar seguro de por qué esa había sido su reacción, le dirigió una última sonrisa y fue a alcanzar a su madre y a Kacchan. No quería hacerlo enojar, no quería provocar bajo ninguna circunstancia que él se fuera. Casi parecía un sueño el que estuviera ahí con él, con su familia, no lo arruinaría.

La feria de ánimo se encontraba abarcando varias calles al centro de la ciudad, un verdadero caos para las personas, pero nadie parecía quejarse de ello, después de todo, todas las personas que de una u otra manera se verían obligadas a sufrir la purga trataban de disfrutarlo. Ese era su objetivo, al fin y al cabo.

Había muchos puestos de comida y juegos. El lugar era como una combinación de un festival y un parque de diversiones. También había varios escenarios que tenían entretenimiento y era a este último al tipo de cosas por las que Inko se inclinaba a visitar así que los otros tres iban con ella sin contradecirla en absoluto.

Katsuki se había mantenido particularmente silencioso a excepción de algunas veces que sin ninguna razón le había gritado a él para que avanzara más rápido o se acercara a cierto lugar para luego hacer como si no le hubiera hablado en absoluto. Izuku no lo entendía, pero no lo criticaba tampoco. Había estado bastante atento, al menos todo lo que había podido sin ser descarado, sobre lo que Kacchan y su mamá hablaban.

Ella le preguntaba varias cosas. ¿En qué trabajaba? ¿Cómo vivían? Si Izuku no era un problema. Cosa que lo ofendió un poco ¿Por qué sería él un problema? ¿Qué concepto tenía su madre de él? Y lo peor había sido que Kacchan había contestado que sí, que Izuku siempre dejaba su ropa por todos lados, y eso pudo haber sucedido a lo mucho dos veces, o que siempre se olvidaba de pagar el agua, siendo que esa tarea se volvió de Izuku porque el mismo Katsuki nunca lo hacía, pero como un mes no había podido hacerlo a tiempo, les cortaron el agua justo cuando Kacchan se bañaba y se volvió una especie de rencor contra él.

Inko le preguntó sobre su familia, Mitsuki era su amiga después de todo, Kacchan mencionó que habían fallecido, eso era algo que Izuku no sabía y nunca había tenido el valor de preguntar. Con tristeza Inko le dio su pésame y preguntó preocupada si había sido durante una purga. Katsuki sacudió la cabeza y dijo que había sido un accidente de auto. Izuku dejó escapar el aire al mismo tiempo que su madre se relajaba un poco. Qué horrible sociedad donde morir en un accidente de auto era mejor que morir en una purga.

En un momento su madre se acercó a él.

—Izuku —le dijo ella, sosteniendo su manga a la altura de su muñeca, el dedo índice de su otra mano cerca de sus labios como un gesto de preocupación—, regresa conmigo a casa esta purga. Será en sábado, el trabajo no te retiene, no tienes por qué volver a estar aquí durante eso. Después de lo que nos sucedió… no podría volver a estar aquí, y definitivamente no podría saber que tú estás aquí.

Él sonrió ligeramente. Habían tenido charlas similares casi desde el año anterior. Pero Izuku no podía huir, no se veía capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo. No era esa clase de persona.

—Estaré bien, mamá —le dijo. Probablemente era mentira y ambos lo sabían—. Quiero ayudar, justo como me ayudaron a mí. —Le dirigió una mirada a Kacchan que en ese momento estaba dos puestos atrás mirando a Ochako como si esta hubiera perdido la cabeza mientras ella trataba de lanzar un anillo en una botella. Probablemente sintiendo su mirada, Katsuki se giró a mirarlo y su expresión se tornó seria. Izuku volvió a mirar a su madre— Quiero estar aquí.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y asintió. No quería, era obvio ¿Cómo podría querer dejar a su hijo en un lugar como ese? Pero, más que eso, comprendía lo que su hijo deseaba, y debía esforzarse por apoyarlo, aunque todo lo que su instinto de madre le gritara fuera que lo apartara.

Cuando el atardecer se cernía sobre ellos, las acompañaron de vuelta a la estación. Lamentablemente, no tenían en dónde recibirlas, aunque Kirishima hubiera ofrecido su habitación, cinco personas en un apartamento diseñado para dos era demasiado y ellas no querían molestar. Así que regresarían ese mismo día. Para cuando llegaron, Ochako coló su mano en el hueco que el codo de Izuku dejaba al llevar las manos en los bolsillos, se colgó un poco de él para inclinarlo en su dirección y le dijo en voz algo baja:

—Creo que nosotros salimos porque parecía el camino que las cosas debían tomar. Pero en cuanto encontramos a alguien más, nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos el todo el uno del otro, había más para ambos allá afuera.

Izuku la miró un poco confundido y ella le dio una gran sonrisa para luego empezar a articular con la boca, sin hablar realmente, una cuenta regresiva. Cuando llegó al uno se sobresaltó al volver a escuchar un grito de parte de Kacchan como los que había estado dándole durante todo el día.

—Deku, maldita sea, ve a comprar los boletos.

Ochako apretó el agarre más y se levantó de puntillas para hablarle en la oreja.

—Creo que has encontrado algo interesante —le susurró para después darle un beso en la mejilla y caminar alegremente hacia atrás—. ¡Pero qué considerado, Bakugou-kun! Pero ya tenemos nuestros boletos. Te pediría que cuidaras de Izuku, pero parece que ya vas a hacerlo.

—¿Huh? —expresó Katsuki con fastidio.

Inko le dio un par de besos en la frente a Izuku y le repitió que se cuidara, que la llamara en cuanto todo terminara, que se cuidara otra vez, que lo amaba, que se cuidara, que no se arriesgara y que se cuidara una última vez. Se despidió de Katsuki y ambas subieron al tren.

Izuku sacudió la mano hasta que perdió el tren de vista y corrió tras Katsuki que se estaba yendo sin esperarlo.

6 días para la siguiente purga

El clima no estaba del lado de Izuku, eso era definitivo.

Era medio día y el sol estaba brillando sobre el cielo con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz. Izuku ya se había terminado la botella de agua que había llevado con él, y no había cargado ninguna gorra o sombrilla o algo que le proporcionara cómo esconderse de los abrasadores rayos. Desde que había llegado ahí, aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana, y que no lo llamaran exagerado porque ya había una enorme fila cuando llegó, hasta ese momento no había avanzado ni un centímetro. La firma de autógrafos comenzaba a las dos, era bastante horroroso. Y lo peor, se estaba perdiendo la primera charla de All Might. Debía de haber sido el día anterior, pero había habido un problema con los vuelos o algo así y había llegado hasta ese día, pero no podía irse. No porque fuera a quedarse sin autógrafo, ese lo tenía asegurado gracias a su registro, sino porque para ese punto, volver a formarse implicaría estar ahí hasta media noche, probablemente.

Sólo alcanzaba a escuchar su voz sin entender del todo las palabras, seguido de resonantes gritos que por un momento no lo dejaban ni escuchar a las personas de a lado, probablemente ni a sí mismo si tratara de hablar.

Cuando sentía que se desmayaría de insolación, por fin las personas comenzaron a avanzar. Y fue como si su cuerpo olvidara por completo que debía sentirse débil. Cada paso que daba, cada persona que veía salir de la carpa sonriendo y festejando, era un poco más cerca de su mayor héroe de todos los tiempos. Izuku era un adulto, tenía un trabajo estable e incluso había estado cerca de casarse, pero en ese momento se sentía como un niño con una sonrisa tan grande que pasaba por perturbadora, tan ansioso que las manos le sudaban y tan emocionado que no sabía si al entrar se desmayaría o gritaría. Realmente esperaba que ninguna.

All Might, el personaje, era todo lo que Izuku había soñado con ser hasta que comprendió que era ficticio, entonces, Yagi Toshinori, el actor, era todo lo que Izuku deseaba lograr. No tanto la parte de la fama y el éxito, sino la manera en la que había utilizado lo que tenía a su disposición, es decir, el papel que actuaba, para llegar a las personas, para ayudarlas, para darles esperanzas, para decirles que sí se podía. Y es era como si fueran la misma persona, Toshinori era All Might, había nacido para serlo, y no había diferencia entre uno y otro a excepción de los poderes, claro.

Izuku entró a la carpa, alcanzó a ver al chico que había estado delante de él en la fila salir por el lugar indicado, había varios guardias de imponentes posturas, y en el centro, sentado en una mesa, estaba Toshinori con su vestuario, es decir, estaba All Might esperándolo con una sonrisa y una inmensa emoción lo llenó por completo. Llegó hecho una maraña de nervios y palabras incompletas, se inclinó frente a él con fuerza agradeciendo su existencia, lo que probablemente había sido exagerado. All Might rió y le entregó un cartel que firmó con su nombre.

—¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, muchacho? —dijo All Might. E Izuku sí que tenía mucho por preguntar, tenía listas y listas de cosas que quería preguntarle. Desde tonterías como ¿Cómo hacía para mantener esos particulares flecos levantados y que se viera tan natural? Hasta ¿De qué manera decidió adoptar al personaje para ir más allá de sólo un papel actuado? Pero entonces abrió la boca y dijo:

—¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo cada día si a pesar de que haces todo lo que puedes por ayudar no logras salvar a todos?

El rostro de All Might se puso serio e Izuku abrió grande los ojos al no saber de dónde había venido aquel cuestionamiento. Agitó las manos frente a él frenéticamente tratando de disculparse y decirle que lo olvidara, pero All Might se puso de pie y estirándose sobre la mesa colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Es cierto que no puedo salvar a todos —le dijo, usando su mejor entonación de All Might, dándole la sensación a Izuku de que hablaba con el personaje directamente—, sin embargo, haber salvado a quienes salvé no es un error, no es algo para sentirse triste. Esas personas que se salvaron necesitan fuerza, necesitan sentir seguridad y si se demuestra miedo, tristeza o temor, ellos lo captarán también y lo reflejarán. Salvar a alguien no se acaba cuando su vida deja de peligrar, sino hasta que puede sonreír otra vez. Y sonreír es la mejor manera de demostrar que estás allí para ellos. Tal vez no logre salvar a todos, y eso es una carga pesada, pero a quienes sí, lo haré correctamente.

Izuku miró sus pies y lo miró otra vez.

—¿Está bien incluso si salvo a pocas personas?

All Might apretó el agarre en su hombro y le dio una intensa mirada.

—Si logras salvar a una persona, entonces ya eres un héroe. Su héroe.

Esa noche Izuku pegó el poster autografiado del lado de la habitación donde dormía y durante la cena observó fijamente a Katsuki.

Él ni siquiera había sido quien lo salvara directamente la noche de la purga anterior, pero de entre todas las personas, ciertamente, él era su héroe.

Y quería lograr que fuera un sentimiento recíproco.

5 días para la siguiente purga

Después del trabajo Izuku corrió a la feria a toda prisa. Él era quien salía más tarde así que sería el último en llegar y nunca le había gustado eso de hacer esperar a las personas.

Se mantuvo mandándole mensajes a Kirishima disculpándose por ir tarde, y este estuvo contestándole que no se preocupara, que de acuerdo a su hora de salida iba en buen tiempo. Cuando llegó los encontró de pie cerca de un juego mecánico. Kirishima lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y le presentó a las personas que iban con él, un chico rubio, Kaminari, y otro alto y delgado, Sero. Ambos hicieron expresiones de reconocimiento, e Izuku supuso que habían sido unos de los tantos enmascarados del año anterior.

Unos momentos después del juego bajaron Katsuki y a quien le presentaron como Mina, ella agitó su mano vigorosamente diciendo que había escuchado mucho de él y se había estado muriendo por conocerlo. Lo estuvo interrogando un rato mientras avanzaban por el lugar, hasta que vio un puesto de comida más adelante y tomó de la mano a Kirishima entrelazando sus dedos, para arrastrarlo hacia allá. Izuku vio cómo ella se pegaba a él mientras esperaban ser atendidos, y cuando tuvo que soltarlo para recibir su orden, Kirishima pasó una mano por su cintura. Miró a Katsuki para preguntarle, pero tras pensárselo mejor se dirigió a Sero y Kaminari que estaban discutiendo sobre unas máscaras que estaban exhibidas.

—¿Ellos están saliendo? —no sabía si esa era una pregunta indiscreta. Pero la curiosidad le había podido más.

—No. —dijo Sero al mismo tiempo que Kaminari decía— Sí.

—Oh, por favor —se expresó Kaminari extendiendo los brazos hacia el par que seguía en el puesto de comida— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no?

—Porque no están realmente saliendo.

—Son una pareja, sólo que no lo han dicho.

—Y ese es un gran paso —Sero levantó un dedo para hacer énfasis en lo que decía, fingiendo una cara de gran concentración—. Que tengan un algo sin nombre a que tengan una relación donde hayan expresado sus sentimientos. Vamos, he visto suficientes películas como para comprender la diferencia.

Kaminari se rió y volvió a mirar a Izuku —Es complicado —le dijo.

—Es complicado —secundó Sero.

—Es estúpido —dijo Katsuki sin previo aviso, mirando al otro par que ya venía de vuelta.

Con ellos, a diferencia de con su madre, pasaron principalmente por los puestos donde se hacía algo: tiro al blanco, sacar peces, atinar algo y cosas así. Mina y Katsuki eran los únicos que se subían a los juegos mecánicos, y aunque al bajar el rubio no mostraba la misma cara divertida que ella, se notaba en sus ojos un poco más brillantes que sí lo disfrutaba.

Mina también compraba bastante comida y accesorios, ya llevaba las manos llenas y Kirishima le estaba ayudando con la mitad de sus cosas.

—¡Bakugou! —gritó Mina de repente— Quiero que me ganes ese peluche de conejo.

—¿Huh? No quiero.

—No seas así, soy tu adorada amiga ¡Hazlo!

—No —respondió secamente mirando hacia otro lado. Mina lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y luego se giró hacia Kirishima.

—Dile a tu esposo que me gane ese peluche de conejo.

Izuku, que para su mala suerte estaba tomando agua en ese momento, comenzó a ahogarse tras escuchar la manera en la que lo había llamado. Kaminari le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda y cuando por fin pudo recuperarse notó que todos lo estaban mirando. Mina le sonrió.

—¿No sabías que ellos son un matrimonio? —le preguntó. Izuku sintió que abría los ojos al máximo de su capacidad y negó con la cabeza buscando con la mirada a Katsuki que estaba ocupado rondando los ojos e ignorándolos.

—Lo son —dijo Kaminari—. Bakugou es la esposa malvada y cerrada.

—¡Qué dejes de llamarme así, maldita sea! —le gritó Katsuki levantando el dedo central de su mano izquierda en dirección del rubio.

—Kirishima es el amable esposo que lo conecta con el mundo.

—Desde que los conocemos —agregó Mina—, Kirishima es el único que puede acercarse a Bakugou de una manera tan cercana. Y aunque lo hemos intentado nosotros, ese de ahí no se deja, entonces decidí que eran como un matrimonio. Y bueno, nada ha cambiado eso.

Izuku se mordió el interior del labio. Con las palabras "yo también soy cercano a él" en la punta de la lengua, pero sin atreverse a pronunciarlas porque 1) no estaba seguro de realmente serlo y 2) ¿Qué exactamente intentaría demostrar comparándose con su mejor amigo?

Kirishima no logró convencer a Katsuki de ganar un peluche. Compraron unos helados y se sentaron en unas bancas en lugares alejados de la multitud. Izuku mantuvo la mirada fija en Katsuki y Kirishima que se habían sentado juntos.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te podrías convertir en Bakugou —dijo Mina a su lado de repente. Izuku brincó un poco casi dejando caer su helado, pero salvándolo hábilmente.

—Lo siento —le dijo por instinto.

—Mm, mm —ella negó con la cabeza y miró al punto donde él había estado mirando, Kirishima estaba recargando un brazo en el hombro de Katsuki mientras le decía algo que no escuchaba y se reía. Katsuki rodó los ojos, pero no lo apartó. Izuku no podía ni acercarse a Kacchan sin que le gritara algo. De repente se sentía muy injusto, saber que no era tan cercano como había supuesto. Saber que, en realidad, de entre todos los presentes, era quien estaba más alejado de él. Se sentía… vacío.

Triste.

—Es sorprendente la facilidad con la que te acercaste a Bakugou —soltó Mina de la nada. Izuku la miró con perplejidad sin saber qué decirle, por suerte ella no parecía esperar respuesta y siguió hablando—. Yo me tardé casi medio año para que él si quiera me mirara cuando me acercaba, aún más para que se aprendiera mi nombre, y mucho más para poder tener una charla con él. Yo me esforzaba mucho, era amigo de Kirishima y Kirishima siempre ha sido mi amigo, incluso antes que ellos lo fueran, por eso pensaba que debía hacerme su amiga también, pero él no se dejaba. Ni siquiera para Kirishima fue fácil. Pero tú, de acuerdo a lo que él me contó, y lo que yo misma he visto este día, fue como si te deslizaras entre todos los muros que lo rodean. ¿Cuál es el secreto?

Izuku abrió la boca, pero al no saber qué decir, volvió a cerrarla y tragó con dificultad. ¿El secreto? ¿Cuál secreto? ¿Ser cercano a él? Se sentía perdido en la conversación.

—¿Sabes que, desde que mencioné que ellos eran un matrimonio, no has dejado de mirarlos con celos?

Izuku apretó el helado entre sus manos destrozando el cono y haciendo que el postre cayera desperdiciado al suelo, de inmediato trató de limpiarse con el papel que le habían dado.

—No los estoy mirando con celos —dijo con pánico y velocidad.

—¿Quieres que diga que tú y Bakugou son un matrimonio? —preguntó Mina viendo como limpiaba su desastre. Izuku sintió que su garganta se cerraba y su corazón palpitaba tratando de escapar de su pecho. Él y Kacchan un matrimonio. "Pudimos serlo —pensó— en algún momento de nuestra infancia íbamos a casarnos", pero eso había sido cosa de niños, no contaba en absoluto y, sin embargo, pensarlo, imaginarlo, le había provocado todo un tumulto de emociones en el estómago. Miró a Kacchan quien ya lo estaba mirando también y sintió su rostro ponerse totalmente caliente.

Mina le estaba sonriendo y decidió que era más seguro no contestar, porque su mente tenía un claro no, pero si abría la boca lo único que podría decir era sí.

Y no era fácil ser consciente de eso.

4 días para la siguiente purga

Desde que salió del trabajo, Izuku sentía sus manos sudar. No iba a estar sólo con Kacchan, pero se sentía extrañamente diferente a las ocasiones anteriores.

Estaba más ansioso por el momento de encontrarse con él. La noche anterior habían llegado directo a dormir y en las mañanas él se iba primero así que no se habían cruzado en persona. Caminando por la feria se preguntaba si podría hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan escandalosamente.

A medio camino se encontró con Shouto. Él era la razón por la que Kacchan estaba ahí, la intención era discutir los últimos detalles, y lugares tumultuosos era la mejor manera. No se está más sólo que cuando se está completamente rodeado. Shouto asintió como saludo y caminaron juntos hasta encontrarse con el rubio que estaba viendo una pequeña obra de teatro con muñecos de papel.

Sin siquiera mirarse, Shouto le explicó el método de acción que tomarían. No se lo dijo a detalle, más por la posibilidad de ser escuchados que por el mero hecho de que no confiaran entre ellos, ese paso había sido superado años atrás. Le dijo sobre lo poco que había logrado conseguir, pues al haber sido descartados de la confianza policiaca les habían ocultado todo, aun así, habían llegado a él rumores sobre que las personas que habían sido vistas con Chisaki participarían activamente en la purga y que probablemente los buscarían a ellos directamente.

—Asegúrate de que cada persona involucrada esté protegida —había sido la advertencia de Shouto.

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos y asintió. Preocupado, tal vez, formulando un plan en su mente, definitivamente. Izuku no sabía cuántas personas eran 'cada persona involucrada' y según las reglas de proteger identidades, ni siquiera ellos mismos lo sabían así que Shouto se refería a alguien en específico y Katsuki lo sabía. Izuku trató de pensar, no tenía la misma información que ellos, pero trataba de darse una idea de quién hablaban. Si necesitaba protección especial era porque no participaría con ellos ¿Cierto? Y entonces llegó a su memoria la creadora de las armas. Una niña, había dicho Kirishima, trabajaba en el laboratorio con Katsuki, no salía a la purga como ellos.

Sintió su estómago apretarse. ¿Por qué debía ponerse en un peligro así? ¿Por qué tenían que pasar por eso? Era horrible, era una noche horrible, era un suceso horrible. Ya no quería tener que vivirlo, no quería que nadie más lo viviera.

—Enji Todoroki ganará —dijo Izuku con el ceño fruncido— ¿Cierto?

—Más le vale que sí —dijo Katsuki.

—Más le vale que sí —repitió Todoroki entrecerrando los ojos.

Cambiaron de escenario en cuanto la obra terminó. Izuku nunca supo de qué trato, pero todos aplaudieron animadamente así que debió ser buena.

En esa ocasión no participaron en nada ni se compraron nada en ningún puesto, fue más como caminar por ahí para aparentar que estaban en la feria y llegar a otro lugar donde la gente se distrajera, que hubiera ruido que los cubriera, pero no tanto para poder escucharse, y así seguir intercambiando datos.

Después de que parecieron decirse todo lo que tenían por mencionar, Izuku se acercó un poco más a Shouto y le preguntó por Iida.

—Se encuentra bien, sano —fue la respuesta que le dio—. Se quedará conmigo durante la purga y me apoyará en mi tarea.

—¿Me harías el favor de decirles que se cuide? —preguntó Izuku.

—Se lo diré —asintió Shouto e Izuku notó cómo su expresión se suavizaba, con cariño, con anhelo. Con amor—. Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo.

Cuando se despidieron también le dijo a él que se cuidara y le deseó suerte. Durante el camino de regreso se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Algo sobre la forma en la que Shouto le había dicho lo último lo hacía sentir que era cierto, que sus meras intenciones de protegerlo harían a Iida inmune a cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharlo.

Le daban la sensación de que Shouto rodearía con sus brazos a Iida y entonces todo estaría bien. Era un sentimiento muy impactante para una persona a quien en realidad no conocía.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Katsuki.

Izuku lo miró. Estaba sentado a su lado, en la orilla de la fila de asientos, lo que le daba la oportunidad de recargarse en los tubos que delimitaban esa zona, tenía una ceja arriba y el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo, era hasta extraña la habilidad con la que podía hacer otras expresiones sin dejar de estar ceñudo.

—Parecía como si Todoroki-kun realmente se preocupara por Iida-kun.

Katsuki desvió la mirada de él.

—Sí. Creo que está enamorado de él o algo así. Realmente no me importa.

Izuku asintió, aunque el que Kacchan ya no lo estuviera mirando no dejaba que notara el gesto. Aun así, no lo expresó en palabras y volvió a mirar sus manos.

La ansiedad se había ido, pero no dejaba de tener muy presente a Kacchan, su cercanía, y todo lo que aparentemente sentía por él. Algo que ya iba más allá de admiración y respeto.

"Sí —dijo para sí respondiendo una pregunta a alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente—, sí quiero que digas que Kacchan y yo somo un matrimonio. Más que eso, quiero ser yo quien lo diga, quiero que sea Kacchan quien lo diga".

—Me aseguraré de que estés a salvo —dijo Izuku tan bajito que casi había sido para sí mismo y con la voz un poco temblorosa. Sus manos sudando otra vez y sus piernas hormigueando.

El silencio se extendió haciéndolo creer que no había sido escuchado, pero entonces, con una voz también baja, Kacchan le respondió.

—No digas estupideces, yo soy quien se asegurará de que estés a salvo.

Algo como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su cara ardía y seguro que su corazón se salía de su caja torácica en cualquier momento, pero por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz de mover el cuello y la cabeza para mirar al otro. Así que en silencio llegaron a casa y sin otra palabra se fueron a dormir.

3 días para la siguiente purga

Era sorprendente cómo en medio de tanta gente que brincaba y gritaba, Izuku se sentía apagado y sin ánimos.

"Kacchan no está aquí". Era todo lo que podía pensar. No había razón para que lo estuviera, no estaba su madre que se lo hubiera pedido, Kirishima que lo hubiera convencido o Todoroki con el cual debiera encontrarse. Sólo era él, y con él no saldría sólo por qué sí.

En el escenario Present Mic gritaba 'Yeah' y todo el público gritaba como respuesta la misma palabra haciendo el lugar retumbar.

Izuku tenía amarrada en la frente una cinta que decía Present Mic con letras grandes como si imitaran un grito, lo había comprado hace algunos años en su primer concierto del artista, antes de que fuera mundialmente famoso, por lo que era viejo y pasado en comparación a las actuales. En su trabajo, como la había dejado sobre su escritorio, Aizawa la había visto con horror y lo había señalado —Buscaré la manera de que sea legal despedirte por traer esa basura aquí— Izuku no creía que fuera en serio, pero la había guardado por si acaso y no la había vuelto a sacar hasta que había llegado ahí.

Todo había ido bien, se la había puesto con emoción y había entrado a la zona destinada para ese público, había vitoreado con todos cuando el cantante entró y entonces, súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que Kacchan no estaba ahí. No se sentía precisamente solo, no era eso, no anhelaba cualquier presencia que lo acompañara, deseaba a Kacchan, quería compartir con Kacchan cualquier experiencia que lo emocionara.

Suspiró y decidió salir de entre la multitud, dejando su lugar a fanáticos más merecedores que él de esa cercanía al escenario.

Caminó por la feria, era enorme, así que a pesar de que ya había ido varios días, no había visto todo, además algunas funciones cambiaban así que siempre habría en qué entretenerse. Pero caminando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos eran un círculo.

Kacchan se subió a esos juegos, ese es el juego donde Kacchan estaba viendo a Ochako, allá Kacchan se compró su comida, en este Kacchan le había quitado la pistola a Kaminari y había dado el último tiro. O, seguro a Kacchan le gustaría probar esto, probablemente Kacchan sería bueno tratando este, Kacchan se entretendría subiendo a ese juego.

Se sentó a ver un monólogo, aunque no le prestaba del todo atención pues ahora se carcomía la cabeza pensando en el por qué pensaba tanto en Kacchan. Eso no debería pasar. Si bien, ya se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos más fuertes por él, no debería ser así.

Él había amado a Ochako, estaba completamente seguro de eso, pero nunca se había sentido tan anhelante por ella al estar separados, en especial en tan poco tiempo. Había visto a Kacchan la noche anterior, estar así era demasiado exagerado.

—…porque, se había robado mi corazón por completo —dijo el hombre del monólogo, en un tono más fuerte que llamó su atención haciéndolo girar a verlo—, y yo no sabía si se podía llamar a la policía por ello. Comencé a buscar en el directorio a algún especialista que me ayudara a recuperarlo, pero no había quien cumpliera mis necesidades. 'No puedo hacer nada, su mente ya está llena de esa persona' me dijo el psicólogo. 'No puedo hacer nada, su cuerpo ya le pertenece' me dijo el médico. 'No puedo hacer nada, su alma se ha unido a la otra' me dijo el monje. Yo me negué a creerles, así que decidí darle la cara, quería mi corazón de vuelta, no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Pero cuando me encontré con su mirada, sin siquiera pestañear un poco, me dije 'no puedo hacer nada, si en realidad quiero que lo tenga todo'.

Las personas aplaudieron porque al parecer había sido el cierre de alguna historia más larga. Izuku cerró los ojos y se recargó en sus palmas. Qué coordinación había tenido.

Decidió regresar a casa, era bastante más temprano que las otras veces. Cuando llegó, Kirishima estaba preparando la cena. Él se había ofrecido a cubrirlo pues Izuku de verdad quería asistir a la feria toda la semana. Lo recibió con sorpresa e Izuku decidió acercarse a ayudarle.

—¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto? —le preguntó Kirishima.

—Me sentía un poco cansado.

—¿Y la verdad?

Izuku miró a Kirishima este le estaba sonriendo con simpatía. Parecía tener una gran habilidad al leer personas, si no fuera así, no hubiera llegado a ser amigo de Bakugou, probablemente. Izuku se concentró seriamente en pelar la zanahoria que tenía en las manos, viendo el pelador bajar y la delgada cáscara separarse. Tratando de aplazar su repuesta, decidió que Kirishima era una persona a quien debería decirle.

—Extrañaba a Kacchan —le dijo.

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y de un brinco, dejando caer el pelador y la zanahoria al suelo, se giró para ver a Katsuki con una botella de refresco que debió sacar de la alacena. Izuku sintió su cara arder, probablemente tan rojo como uno de los tomates que estaban en la mesa. Katsuki lo miró unos eternos segundos con su misma típica expresión de siempre, y se fue de la cocina. Izuku dejó escapar el aire que aparentemente estaba reteniendo y respiró algo agitado.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo Kirishima levantando lo que había tirado— Si sólo le pidieras que te acompañara, él lo haría.

Izuku lo dudaba. Se mordió el labio inferior observando por donde el otro se había ido y se preguntó ¿Qué podía perder?

2 días para la siguiente purga

Las compañías de celulares debían pensar en las personas ansiosas más seguido. Si apretaba su celular un poco más, probablemente le tronaría la pantalla, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía dejar de ver el simple intercambio de mensajes.

"¿Quisieras acompañarme a la feria hoy? Sólo si no tienes nada más que hacer. Te podría pagar la comida yo. O los juegos, si quieres. Si no, no importa, nos veríamos en la noche. Podría llevarte algún recuerdo. Uhm ¿Quieres?"

"¿Lugar y hora?" —había sido la corta respuesta que casi le da un paro cardiaco en la oficina.

"¿En serio? ¡En la estatua del gato, esa donde Kirishima y Kaminari se tomaron una foto parándose de cabeza, a las 06:00pm!"

"Bien."

—Bien —leyó en voz alta. Bien y ahora tenía una cita con Kacchan.

¡Que no era una cita! Como cita, cita, pero, con un poco de culpa, se dejaba sentir como si fuera así.

Katsuki había demostrado ser una persona puntual, y de todos modos se preparaba por si acaso debiera esperarlo varias horas. Incluso para que al final no se apareciera, no le sorprendería que cambiara de opinión de repente. Eso sería muy triste, pero la ilusión de que por un momento hubiera aceptado lo llenaba bastante.

Se quedó observando a unos niños que sostenían pequeñas bengalas que lanzaban chispas por todos lados, las movían haciendo líneas de luz con las que trataban de hacer figuras o palabras. Corrían en círculos riendo y saltando. Era una escena adorable.

Pasaron por encima de una coladera, e Izuku se dio cuenta de en dónde estaban. Los puestos y adornos de la feria cambiaban todo el escenario, pero prestó atención a la calle, al lugar donde estaban, a los edificios que los rodeaban, aun con todo el color, con todas las luces, de repente se veía lúgubre, de repente estaba obscuro, estaba cubierto de sangre, había cuerpos en todos lados, y al centro de la calle Ochako lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Asui.

Sintió su estómago apretarse. Los niños reían y jugaban, las personas pasaban un día interesante, todos trataban de distraerse y disfrutar porque en dos días tendrían que volver a rogar que nada les pasara ni a ellos ni a sus familias.

—Deku —le habló Kacchan a un lado. El nombrado lo miró, luego a los niños de nuevo y una vez más al recién llegado.

—Tenemos que salvarlos —le dijo. Katsuki miró a los niños que seguían en lo suyo distraídos. Asintió.

—Lo haremos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Izuku superara el pequeño bajón que le había dado el pensar en la purga y recuperara el tumulto de emociones que se galopaba en su pecho al pensar en que estaba en una especie de cita con Kacchan en ese momento.

Todavía no le había gritado, así que eso debería ser considerado como una gran victoria. Y simplemente lo estaba siguiendo a donde fuera, no parecía muy emocionado por estar ahí. ¡Pero estaba ahí!

—¿Hay algo que quieras hacer, Kacchan?

—Nah.

Izuku paseó la mirada por todos los puestos y asintió con fuerza. Seguía teniendo una idea de qué cosas le gustarían y cuáles no, y lo pondría a prueba.

Los juegos mecánicos con movimientos bruscos eran de lo que más le agradaba, Izuku por suerte lo disfrutaba igual, esa sensación de vértigo, la adrenalina que llenaba el cuerpo. Cada vez bajaba con una sonrisa enorme y el cuerpo temblando. Cada vez miraba a Katsuki esperando ver su reacción que era similar a la que le había visto cuando subía con Mina. Y Katsuki también lo miraba y el corazón de Izuku ya no podía latir más aprisa, pero seguro que lo intentaba.

La comida picante le gustaba. Ese gusto no lo compartía Izuku y Katsuki se burló de él cuando tuvo que correr a comprarse una bebida para bajar un poco el ardor que le dejó en la boca.

—Eres patético —le dijo sin ningún tacto mientras daba otro gran bocado del pequeño plato de comida que tenía en la mano. Izuku terminó el agua sin que el ardor desapareciera por completo y trató de echarse aire con las manos mientras sorbía aire como si el frío de este sirviera para algo.

—No lo soy, eso es demasiado. No es posible que estés comiendo tan tranquilo. Yo siento que mi boca está en llamas en este momento. —también se sentía caliente, a punto de sudar y con los ojos por llenársele de lágrimas.

—Tu boca está bien —le dijo Katsuki mirando sus labios fijamente. Izuku se sintió muy tenso al tener esos ojos fijos en él, en esa parte de su rostro exactamente. Pasó la lengua por su labio con nerviosismo y se arrepintió de inmediato, ardió más, volvió a jalar aire y abanicarse con las manos. Kacchan se rió y siguió comiendo mientras se alejaba de él.

Cualquier juego de competencia iba bien y acorde a la personalidad de Katsuki. Gritando mientras ganaba, insultando y pateando si perdía y volviendo a jugar el mismo juego hasta que lograba conseguirlo. Izuku se sentía tranquilo y feliz sólo de verlo entreteniéndose.

Después de que ganara en un juego de tiro al blanco, para horror del encargado, arrojó el rifle falso al suelo con fuerza mientras gritaba —¡Eso es, mierda! —. Rechazó el premio que había obtenido igual que en todos los demás puestos. Porque en su mayoría eran peluches gigantes que no necesitaba y le parecían estúpidos.

Izuku sonrió mirándolo, y fue con esa expresión de alegría boba con la que Kacchan lo atrapó cuando se giró a mirarlo también.

—Inténtalo —le dijo señalando al puesto. Izuku iba a decir que no, pero Katsuki apretó el arma contra sus brazos con fuerza sin dejarle otra opción que tomarla—. Mi vida va a depender de ti así que quiero saber qué tal lo haces.

Izuku asintió con algo de nerviosismo y se colocó de pie frente a los objetivos que el dueño ya había terminado de acomodar otra vez. Todas eran pequeñas figuras de animales metálicas. Levantó el arma suponiendo que esas dos pequeñas piezas metálicas que brotaban y que vistas desde cierto punto coincidían eran la mirilla para apuntar.

El año anterior había intentado disparar una única vez y no había salido nada porque el arma había tenido el seguro puesto. El arma falsa que tenía entre las manos era diferente a las que había tenido que cargar aquella vez, pero se sentía mucho más ligera. Disparó y la figurilla de pato a la que había intentado darle siguió en el mismo lugar.

—Es definitivo —dijo Katsuki—, no te quiero cerca de mí. Te meteré al equipo de Kaminari.

Izuku lo miró con terror, sintiendo que la vida se le iba del cuerpo.

—¡No! —dijo con una voz mucho más desesperada de la que pretendía— Yo quiero estar contigo. No me separes de ti.

Katsuki lo miró con expresión seria. Sintiendo el peso de sus propias palabras, Izuku se ruborizó y desvió la mirada de vuelta a los animalitos de metal. Levantó el rifle falso y volvió a apuntar, se concentró en un hipopótamo que se veía bastante grande, casi podía sentir sudor bajando por su frente cuando disparó otra vez. Nada pasó. Apretó el arma con fuerzas y trató de ajustar su tino. Debía darle, aunque fuera una vez, demostrar que podía, que merecía quedarse a su lado. Sus manos temblaban y disparó una última vez.

Falló.

Falló en un juego de feria donde tenía todo el tiempo para concentrarse y apuntar, tres veces ante pequeños objetivos inmóviles que nunca le harían nada de vuelta. Claro que Kacchan no lo querría a su lado en una cosa donde su vida dependía de ello.

—Tranquilo, chico —le dijo el dueño del puesto. Izuku no se imaginaba qué clase de expresión tendría para que un desconocido tratara de consolarlo—. Casi todos fallan.

Izuku asintió y pagó. Se dio la vuelta sin levantar la mirada de la punta de sus pies.

—Uhm ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, Kacchan?

—A casa.

Lo había arruinado. De alguna manera lo había arruinado. No volvió a buscar la mirada de Katsuki hasta que llegaron a casa y antes de meterse a su habitación, el rubio lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar —le dijo y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Izuku se quedó de pie mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Kacchan y él volverían a salir al día siguiente?

La puerta de la otra habitación se abrió y Kirishima salió rascando su estómago mientras bostezaba.

—Oh, ya volvieron —dijo con una sonrisa perezosa. Como Izuku no respondió nada, lo rodeó para pararse frente a él. Siguió su mirada a la entrada de la habitación de Katsuki y lo miró de nuevo. Mostró una sonrisa más grande— ¿Parece que algo salió bien?

—¿Eh? —espabiló Izuku— ¿Qué? No, nada. ¿Cómo?

Kirishima rió un poco y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Ve a dormir —le dijo. Izuku no encontró motivos por los cuales no hacerle caso.

1 día para la siguiente purga

Cuando Izuku, y el resto de sus compañeros, comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para retirarse ese día, Aizawa salió de su oficina y llamó la atención de todos con un par de golpes a su propia puerta.

—Manténganse a salvo —les dijo. Las últimas palabras que les daría antes del lunes.

No había tenido tan presente la purga todo el tiempo. La feria del ánimo realmente cumplía su objetivo en cuestión de distraer.

Había viajado un poco taciturno hasta el lugar, pero en cuanto llegó allí, sus sentimientos de preocupación fueron sustituidos por la anticipación. Una vez más iría en compañía de Kacchan, sólo ellos dos. Y esta vez, había llevado el pequeño anillo de juguete que su madre le había dado. Ese que se suponía le daría a Kacchan cuando eran niños. No tenía idea de cuál era su objetivo con él, pero la noche anterior lo había buscado y esa mañana se había asegurado de llevarlo.

Estaba tan nervioso.

Porque si había sido Kacchan mismo quién había insinuado que se vieran otra vez, entonces no lo había arruinado como había supuesto. Cuando llegó al lugar Katsuki ya estaba ahí comiendo una manzana acaramelada.

En cuanto notó su presencia fue hacia él y golpeó la manzana con fuerza contra su boca haciendo que Izuku se mordiera su propio labio, tuvo que atrapar el postre con las manos para que no cayera al suelo, y cubriéndose la boca que ahora le dolía, caminó detrás de Kacchan que ya se había adelantado.

Fueron directo a un puesto de tiro al blanco.

—Esto no sirve para aprender a disparar un arma real —le dijo—, pero algo inútil puede funcionar para un inútil como tú.

Izuku frunció el ceño. Trató de regresarle la manzana de la misma manera brusca en que Katsuki se la había dado a él, pero este la tomó antes de que siquiera se acercara a su cara. Recibió el arma que la mujer le ofrecía. Era un puesto diferente al que habían ido por última vez el día anterior, allí el objetivo eran botellas.

Volvió a fallar los dos primeros tiros, pero al tercero una botella cayó al suelo. Le dieron un pequeño llavero de All Might que decidió recibir. Volvió a intentarlo, y luego otra vez hasta que les dio a las tres botellas. La mujer le dio un peluche de delfín grande que no supo rechazar como Katsuki había hecho.

Pasaron a otro puesto donde debía reventar globos con unas especies de agujas gigantes con plumas. Una vez más tardó varios intentos, pero no se detuvo hasta que reventó los tres en un solo turno. Le iba agarrando el truco a eso de apuntar y medir la fuerza con su brazo. Allí le dieron una pequeña alcancía de All Might como premio. El siguiente puesto fue para encestar un pequeño balón a través de un aro. Repitió la misma acción hasta que le dieron el premio mayor que era una reproducción a escala de la estatua de la libertad. Había varias cosas de américa allí por el interés del héroe por aquel país. Esa sí la rechazó.

Katsuki lo siguió llevando por puestos similares. Atinar la pelota en el espacio, una vez más disparar a pequeños objetivos, volvieron a pasar por el de los animales metálicos, canicas en agujeros, aros en botellas. Incluso para ganarse un pez dorado. Ese último también lo rechazó, pero algunos peluches y pequeños accesorios los recibía, y le gustaba porque cada vez que debía participar en un juego, Katsuki los cargaba. No los arrojaba al suelo como había supuesto que haría, no, se quedaba con todo en sus brazos y le daba la sensación a Izuku de que lo estaba ganando para él y que eso de verdad podía ser una cita.

Cuando en otro puesto de disparo atinó a los tres objetivos a la primera, miró a Kacchan emocionado y notó que este tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Eran pequeños gestos como ese los que hacían que cada juego ganado se sintiera mil veces mejor. Izuku coló la mano en su bolsillo y sintió la caja donde el pequeño anillo de plástico residía. Llevaba todo el día tanteándola, preguntándose si sería correcto dársela. No había nada de malo, sólo sería un viejo recuerdo compartido.

"¿Recuerdas que nos conocimos cuando éramos niños y dijimos que nos casaríamos? Aquí tengo el anillo que iba a darte ¿No crees que es gracioso?" No sería algo difícil de decir. Pero no podía decirlo. Cada vez que la tomaba con su mano, su corazón palpitaba demasiado aprisa, su garganta se secaba y cerraba, se olvidaba por completo de cómo hablar y respirar, y temía que terminara ahogándose de pura anticipación. Luego Kacchan lo miraba de vuelta e Izuku soltaba la caja temiendo que Kacchan averiguara qué estaba agarrando, qué planeaba y que le dijera que era patético, que sólo era un recuerdo sin sentido. O que ni siquiera supiera de qué le estaba hablando.

—Aquí está su premio, joven —llamó su atención el dueño del puesto. Izuku recibió el gigante conejo rosa. Era el peluche que Mina le había pedido a Katsuki. Mina, la misma que le había dicho que ellos eran cercanos de una manera que Izuku no comprendía.

—Ashido se pondrá loca cuando lo vea —dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa burlona cuando llegó a su lado.

Izuku colocó el conejo con cuidado en el suelo y volvió a mirarlo. Volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo y tomó la cajita con fuerza.

—Kacchan —le dijo para reafirmar una atención que ya tenía— Yo….

No, claro que no podía salir con que sólo era un juguete de recuerdo. Izuku quería pedírselo, quería que estuviera con él de todas las maneras posibles. Se había enamorado, irremediablemente había caído ante él y esa había sido la manera en que se le había ocurrido decírselo.

—Yo —repitió con la voz temblorosa. Su rostro ardía por el sonrojo que debía estar cambiando la tonalidad de su piel por completo. Abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces sin que palabras salieran de su garganta.

No sabía si Kacchan un poco más inclinado hacia el frente, un poco más cerca de él, era real o una ilusión creada por su nerviosismo.

Entonces tronó el cielo y luces de colores inundaron todos los rincones de la feria. Ambos, al igual que el resto de las personas, miraron hacia arriba para ver los fuegos artificiales. Era el anuncio del final de la feria.

Izuku aprovechó el ya no estar bajo el escrutinio de Katsuki para respirar otra vez. Su corazón palpitaba con velocidad y se sentía tan agotado como si hubiera estado corriendo. Cuando Kacchan lo miró otra vez, sacó la mano de su bolsillo con un gesto exagerado, sin ninguna caja en su mano, y se rascó la nuca.

—Yo, eh, creo que, ¿Deberíamos volver ya?

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto, pero no dijo nada y sólo inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la salida arrojándole a Izuku todas las cosas que había estado cargando. Izuku logró llevarlas todas más el nuevo conejo y lo siguió.

Era casi media noche cuando llegaron a casa. Izuku colocó sus cosas en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir en el sofá para no perturbar a Kirishima. Cuando Katsuki estaba por irse a su habitación, Izuku lo llamó.

—Kacchan, gracias por haber ido conmigo. Fue… muy divertido estar contigo.

—Sí —dijo Katsuki mirándolo a los ojos y luego dándose la vuelta—, lo que sea.

Izuku sonrió viéndolo. Se alegraba mucho de tenerlo a su lado.

.

.

Katsuki salió de su habitación por un vaso de agua. Las desagradables ansias que lo poseían al saber a lo que se enfrentarían, a lo que mandaría a varias personas, no lo dejaban dormir. Cuando regresaba de la cocina vio a Izuku removerse en el sofá. Desde hacía un tiempo que compartía habitación con Kirishima, pero cuando llegaba muy tarde, como en esa ocasión, se quedaba allí por vieja costumbre.

Katsuki preferiría que estuviera acostando en una cama normal, debía descansar adecuadamente pues al día siguiente debían estar con todas sus energías y con la disposición correcta.

Se agachó a su lado con el ceño fruncido y quitó un mechón de cabello que estaba casi sobre sus ojos, que de solo verlo ya le molestaba. El rostro de Izuku durmiendo era plácido y tranquilo. Le agradaba tanto como cualquier otra expresión que tuviera el pequeño bastardo.

Observó la chamarra que había vestido ese día. No había pasado por alto que había estado todo el tiempo con una mano dentro de su bolsillo y que parecía dispuesto a sacar algo, pero cuando él le hablaba, su mano vacía era lo único que salía igual que si lo que hubiera estado tocando fuera un pedazo de carbón.

En especial en el último momento, antes de que los estúpidos fuegos artificiales interrumpieran. No sólo parecía dispuesto a por fin sacar lo que fuera que trajera allí, si no que tenía una cara sumamente seria y ruborizada. Katsuki había querido escuchar lo que tenía por decir.

Se estiró para tomar la prenda y esculcarla sin permiso del dueño. Sacó de ella una pequeña caja de plástico que no parecía tener nada de especial. La observó y abrió con curiosidad. Dentro había un pequeño anillo de plástico para niños, de los que solían salir en las cajas de cereal cuando era pequeño. Este era rojo, y parecía bien cuidado, algo que no se esperaría de un juguete de hace aproximadamente 20 años.

Con una ceja levantada, estaba a punto de devolver lo que a su consideración era una basura, cuando de repente un viejo recuerdo llegó a él. Tan antiguo que era brumoso en su memoria, pero se clarificaba tan bien como la sonrisa de ese tonto ahora que ya lo tenía de vuelta.

Sonrió viendo el anillo. Dejó la caja vacía donde la había encontrado y apretó el pequeño juguete entre sus dedos, colocando una mano en la mejilla de Izuku, lo guardó en su bolsillo y susurró:

—Acepto.

Con el reloj electrónico de la mesilla cambiando y marcando el inicio de un nuevo día.

A las 12:00am del 21 de marzo del 2023 quedaban...

0 días para la siguiente purga.

.

.

.

.

Chan chan chan CHAN... Notas:

¡Se viene la segunda noche de la purgaaaa! Ahhhh

Ya no volveré a poner "espero no tardarme en actualizar" porque parece una maldición que me retrasa más. (Mejor utilicemos psicología inversa) ¡Oh, espero tardarme en actualizar!

Nos leemos cuando se dé *guiño* *Huye*


	16. Advertencias

Ahora sí, compañeros lectores. Me iba a esperar a tener el primer cap de la siguiente noche, pero mejor lo subo de una vez para generar expectativa ¡Ja!

Ustedes perdonarán tanta advertencia que irrumpe la lectura, pero creo que en esta tercera y última parte del fic era bastante necesario. Que igual, dependiendo del avance, puede haber más en los siguientes capítulos. O no.

También cambié la imagen de portada, la anterior ya no quedaba con esta segunda noche para nada.

Advertencias que DEBEN tomar en cuenta. Y si no las quieren leer, entonces al menos luego no vayan a reclamarme cosas :c

-Creo que ya se evidenció, pero por si acaso. Las parejas ya están elegidas ¡Esto es KatsuDeku! Que es la importante, hay otras secundarias, como el TodoIida y esas cosas, pero esas si dejaré que se las encuentren. Aunque, mientras escribía una escena de esta segunda noche, me di cuenta de que le di en la torre a todas mis parejas hetero jajaja ay :'C

-Ante todo, probable Ooc. A pesar de que trato de luchar contra ello ¡Están en la purga! Hay reacciones que no sé si serán adecuadas a los personajes.

-Muerte de personajes (predecible ¿verdad?) MUCHAS muertes de personajes. Y no me refiero a los extras de fondo. Que sí morirán. Mucho. Ja.

-Tortura explícita (al menos tanto como mis habilidades narrativas me lo permiten, y de todos modos no tanto, espero, porque me muero con ellos.)

-Abuso.

-Violación (adivinen a quién 9u9 ahr, no debería poner esto. Deos estoy enferma ¿verdad? Esta parte no será muy explícita porque yo le tengo traumas a este hecho).

-Violencia sin sentido.

-Paso del tiempo estúpida e irrealmente lento.

-Asesinato infantil (mencionado, implícito, ¡súper poquito!, pero existente).

-Cosas malas.

-¿Por qué están leyendo esto? (yo ya lo hubiera abandonado -?-)

-¿Por qué yo escribí esto? (no sé por qué no lo he abandonado)

¡Espero que les entretenga!


	17. I

TODOROKI SHOUTO

—Eres Iida Tenya ¿No? —preguntó Midnight con una mano en la cintura. Llevaba puesto un traje ceñido de cuero en lugar del uniforme que debería, pero siendo ella la jefa de todos los otros guardias del lugar, no había quién le dijera nada—. De la famosa familia de corredores. Ustedes desaparecieron del mapa hace como cinco años, luego de que el hijo Iida mayor fuera asesinado en una purga ¿No? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Un importante y amado miembro de nuestra familia murió —respondió Tenya todo lo educadamente posible que pudo ante tal mención—, eso sucedió.

—Oh, lo siento —Al menos ella mostraba haberse dado cuenta de su indiscreción.

—Tenya nos apoyará esta noche —intervino Shouto—, debe tener total acceso a los planes.

—¿Disculpa? —Midnight tenía una sorprendente capacidad de pasar de un estado de alegría relajada a total seriedad en un parpadeo. Sin importar su manera de actuar, ella era una mujer peligrosa.

—Es de mi total confianza —dijo Shouto.

—Mía no. No lo conozco. Y no me arriesgaré. La seguridad de tu padre está en mis manos.

—Yo estoy respondiendo por él —insistió Shouto.

—No importa —lo cortó Tenya rápido—. Yo no estoy aquí para cuidar a Enji Todoroki. Sino para resguardar a Shouto Todoroki. Así que no necesito saber nada mientras pueda permanecer a su lado.

—¡Me encanta! —dijo ella señalándolo con un dedo directo a la cara, porque como podía pasar de relajada a seria, en viceversa era exactamente igual— Puedes quedarte a su lado toda la vida.

Shouto sonrió un poco ante la cara que hizo Tenya ante eso.

Se encontraban en su propia casa. La residencia Todoroki era grande y contaba con una muy buena movilidad en caso de que entraran. También tenía varias salidas y un par ocultas. Todas y cada una de las personas que apoyaban a Enji en la policía estaban ahí. Para ser el de mayor rango en el país no eran tantas como uno se esperaría debido a la personalidad de este. Pero no dejaba de ser un héroe ante la mirada de muchos. Estaban bastante cubiertos, pero no cometería algo tan tonto como confiarse.

Sus hermanos se habían ido del país la semana anterior para evitar incidentes. Enji estaba, como había sido planeado, al centro de toda la casa. Pero no estaba de bueno humor. Si bien, generalmente no estaba de buen humor, eso empeoraba debido a que estaba siendo obligado a ser 'protegido' por otros, y eso era algo que odiaba bastante. Pero Midnight había insistido. Lo cazarían, necesitaba más ayuda que sus meras habilidades. Y había cedido cuando Shouto la había secundado.

Enji Todoroki debía vivir. No porque su vida en particular fuera excepcional, Shouto aún tenía sentimientos mezclados al respecto, sino por lo que podía lograr. Él era la persona que podía terminar con todo de raíz. Ya no era sólo un deseo, tenía una obligación para con todas las personas que estaban depositando sus esperanzas en él, con todas las personas que habían muerto inocentemente, con su madre, con su hermano. Y Shouto se encargaría de que lo cumpliera.

Ya que la condición de que Iida estaría junto a Shouto todo el tiempo evitaba que este estuviera en la misma habitación que su padre por las prevenciones que Midnight tomaba, decidió dar una última vuelta al perímetro antes de que la alarma sonara.

Todo parecía en orden y al mismo tiempo parecía insuficiente.

—Tal parece que Enji Todoroki pasara la noche a salvo —dijo uno de los guardias que estaban de pie en la puerta del salón de entrenamiento a otro sin despegar la mirada de donde vigilaban a pesar de que la purga en sí aun no hubiera comenzado.

—Sí —respondió el otro—, con todos nosotros aquí y los dos capitanes protegiéndolo directamente, es una gran defensa.

—¡No deben confiarse así! —salió de inmediato Tenya.

Shouto se detuvo y espero pacientemente a que terminara de darles la reprimenda que creía necesaria. Y, aunque ambos tenían rostros que reflejaban su descontento al ser regañados por alguien que a sus ojos era un desconocido, eran lo suficientemente conscientes como para saber que si venía con Shouto Todoroki era alguien importante, y que, en todo caso, tenía razón.

Ellos lo sabían. Shouto y Tenya. Ya había enfrentado a la purga en primera fila. Ya habían encarado a personas que iban con todo por el deseo de "Liberar a la bestia". No era lo mismo, ni equiparable a ellos como policías y enfrentarse a un criminal de calle común en cualquier otra época del año. En especial con esos índices de crimen tan bajos que ya manejaban.

No era lo mismo saber que ellos eran 'los buenos' y los otros 'los malos', a saber que esa distinción se desvanecía. Que no había policías porque tenían prohibido actuar bajo ese título, que detenerlos incluso podía hacerlos entrar a ellos en la categoría de quienes actuaban mal.

No era igual ver a los peores criminales que actuaban sabiendo que era malo pero no les importaba, que aquellos que actuaban bajo la idea de hacer lo correcto.

Es más difícil detener a las personas que creen tener derecho y poder. En especial cuando tienen respaldo en esa misma creencia.

Pasando por la parte trasera de su casa observó la casa más cercana a unos 10 metros de donde estaba él de pie. Esa familia siempre había tenido flores azules adornando sus ventanas, anunciando a todos que apoyaban esa noche, que apoyaban la purga. Hasta que Shouto se enteró que el año pasado sus dos hijos murieron atropellados casi al mismo tiempo que la alarma había sonado. Ahora la casa no tenía flores, estaba todo apagado y el hombre, en la tarde, le había dicho a Enji Todoroki que debía ganar.

Regresó al salón continuo a la habitación donde su padre estaba. Midnight de pie en la puerta dio una mirada a todos, asintió y se encerró con él. Dentro monitorearía las cámaras de vigilancia. Shouto también tenía un set de pantallas allí afuera con él y dos policías completamente encargados a vigilarlas.

Su puso de espalda a la puerta, Iida a unos pasos a su izquierda, y apretó los puños. La alarma, y todo el caos que vendría con ella, sonaría en cualquier momento.

MIDORIYA IZUKU

—Izuku, por favor no te arriesgues —seguía repitiendo Inko a través del teléfono celular.

—No lo haré —contestó él con un suspiro—. Cuídate mucho. ¿Ya cerraron todo?

—Sí, los padres de Ochako ya se encargaron de todo. Haremos lo que ustedes hacían y nos quedaremos leyendo en la sala.

—Bien.

—No te olvides de llamarme en cuanto la noche acabe. Segundo en que suena la alarma, segundo en que me llamas ¿Entiendes?

—De acuerdo —contestó con una sonrisa—. Ya llegamos, debo colgar.

—Mantente a salvo, Izuku. Te amo.

—Mantente a salvo, mamá. También te amo.

Colgó la llamada y observó la pantalla unos momentos antes de guardar el celular.

—Parece que tu mamá te ama mucho —mencionó Mina con una sonrisa frente a él recargada en la otra pared de la camioneta.

Izuku asintió sonrojado y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Kirishima sonriéndoles amablemente. Bajaron de la camioneta y lo siguieron. Estaban en la parte trasera de unos laboratorios, específicamente esos donde Katsuki trabajaba, teniendo a este como guía.

Katsuki era el único que no llevaba máscara debido a que la conocía de antemano. Entraron al edificio, dejaron atrás unas oficinas y se dirigieron a la zona de trabajo del rubio. Allí había una chica de rosados bucles y unos grandes lentes dando vueltas, llevando piezas metálicas de un lugar a otro dando la imagen más de una mecánica y por lo mismo pareciendo ajena al lugar.

—Mei —llamó Katsuki en volumen alto y la chica se giró de inmediato. De manera rápida y neutral pasó la mirada por Katsuki, Kirishima y Mina, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Izuku, su expresión se iluminó.

—¡Carne fresca! —dijo mientras se acercaba a él con los brazos abiertos. Izuku se hizo un paso hacia atrás, pero ella lo rodeó y observó atentamente desde varios ángulos— ya veo, ya veo. ¡Tengo un arma para ti! —se dio la vuelta y revisó entre las cajas que estaban atrás y sacó una pistola que se veía más larga y delgada que las demás— ¡Este bebé es un… ¡

—¡No! —dijo Katsuki empujando su frente hacia atrás con un dedo— Cada año nos haces perder mucho maldito tiempo escuchando como llamas bebés a todas las cosas que nos das. Sólo entréganos las armas que hayas logrado hacer y nos iremos.

—No tratas a mis bebés con delicadeza —se quejó Mei, pero se dio vuelta hacia las cajas de todos modos—. Sólo son estas dos. Este año no logré cubrir la cuota.

—¿La cuota? —preguntó Izuku inclinando la cabeza.

—Es personal. Intento darle al menos tres armas a cada quien y hacer más por si acaso se unen. Siempre se unen más personas. Es interesante. Y debo hacer para que mis bebés se ajusten a varios tipos de personas.

—No todos alcanzarán a tener un arma —mencionó Mina observando el interior de las cajas.

—Siguen siendo más de las que habíamos esperado —agregó Kirishima para luego dirigirse a Mei—. ¿Está bien que hicieras esto? Estás siendo vigilada ¿No?

—Sí, pero ellos no saben qué son la mitad de las cosas que hago así que pude hacerlas en medio de otros proyectos.

Katsuki tomó una de las cajas y se giró a mirar a Mei mientras Kirishima tomaba la otra.

—Vete a casa, mocosa. Y mantente a salvo.

—Claro —dijo Mei con una mano en la cintura y la otra cerrada en un puño—, tengo que pasar la noche y descubrir cómo mis bebes ayudaron a salvar vidas otra vez.

Izuku sacudió una mano en su dirección a modo de despedida y todos regresaron a la camioneta. Como la hora aun no llegaba, técnicamente era ilegal que ellos se transportaran armados, pero Katsuki ya había declarado que esperar a que sonara la alarma para empezar a moverse era una tremenda pérdida de tiempo. A esas horas de todos modos no habría nadie que los detuviera o se pusiera a revisar a detalle si lo que hacían estaba bien o no.

Ya no tenían acceso a los edificios Hagakure así que en esa ocasión su punto de reunión fue un centro comercial al cual le forzaron las entradas. Fueron tan discretos como les era posible, después de todo, necesitaban que fuera un punto seguro para las personas que tratarían de llevar a salvo hasta ahí.

Le habían dicho a Izuku que el contacto que les había proporcionado el camión el año pasado había muerto durante esa misma purga así que para transporte sólo contaban con 5 camionetas, dos autos y 7 motos. Bastante poco para el número de personas que habían llegado. Tendrían que movilizarse principalmente a pie. Lo que era más peligroso y lento.

El número de armas era similar. Katsuki las entrego tratando de hacerlo de manera equitativa entre los grupos que cubrirían diferentes objetivos. Phantom Tief le entregó a Bakugou, Kirishima y Mina un arma con balas reales. Cuando Izuku se sintió aliviado de que a él no le llevara ninguna, la ausencia de Ice-Fire hizo que en realidad sí alcanzara a tener una en sus manos. Ni siquiera con armas falsas había sido capaz de hacer nada, no tendría el valor de utilizar esta. Dio una mirada a su alrededor considerando a quién se la podría pasar, pero no conocía a nadie, y suponía que sería grosero entregar la confianza que le habían tenido a otra persona sin previa autorización.

Observó a Katsuki volver a subir a un techo de camioneta para llamar la atención de todos y dar los últimos detalles del plan. No mencionó a Ice-Fire y nadie preguntó. Era confianza ciega. No sabían quién era, no sabían qué hacía, no sabían cómo se veía, pero sabían por qué luchaba y eso era suficiente para todos.

Izuku apretó los labios en una delgada línea y guardó el arma en el cinturón que ya se había colocado. En esa ocasión llevaba 5 granadas con él y un cuchillo.

Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, le aterraba la posibilidad de lastimar a alguien incluso más que la probabilidad de salir herido. Pero allí estaba Katsuki, de pie alto, seguro, fuerte, valiente, increíble. Y por sobre todas las cosas en el mundo, Izuku estaba seguro de que su prioridad absoluta sería mantenerlo a salvo. Mantenerse a su lado. Terminar esa noche juntos.

Y la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa, y de esa manera por el resto de sus vidas.

Los grupos de personas se separaron, los que pudieron subieron a sus vehículos correspondientes y los demás se apresuraron a salir. Kirishima, Mina e Izuku se dirigieron al auto que les había tocado mientras Katsuki le decía algo a Phantom Thief y Battle Fist, estos asintieron y salieron por su cuenta.

Otra persona enmascarada, apodo desconocido para Izuku, se acercó a Mina y colocó una mano en su hombro con mucho cuidado.

—Pinky —la llamó con una voz levemente temblorosa que hizo a Izuku tragar con dificultad. La alarma ni siquiera había sonado y las malas noticias ya estaban sobre ellos. Se percató de Katsuki uniéndose a ellos, pero no fue capaz de despegar la mirada de la mujer desconocida que hablaba—. Es Invisible Girl, ella, ella va a purgar. Traté de detenerla, pero…. No me escuchó. Lo que sucedió con Tailman la afectó mucho. Pasó todo el año… ella va a purgar, Pinky, tengo miedo de que lo haga.

Mina llevó la mano a la altura de su boca como si su intención hubiera sido cubrirla, pero la máscara se lo hubiera impedido. Miró a Kirishima y de alguna manera parece que se dijeron algo a pesar de que sus rostros estaban completamente cubiertos. Kirishima fue quien se dirigió a Katsuki.

—Vamos a detenerla —dijo, firme.

—Ya lo sé, maldita sea —le contestó Katsuki tronando la lengua.

—Vamos a detenerla —repitió Pinky colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la persona que les había avisado, la otra asintió y les dijo el lugar donde suponía que había ido, para después volver a unirse a su grupo.

Mina dio un ligero golpe en el pecho a Katsuki y abrazó a Izuku diciéndoles a cada uno que se mantuvieran a salvo. Kirishima también abrazó a Izuku y este dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose y dándole privacidad a los amigos.

—Mantente a salvo, King Explosion Murder —dijo Kirishima, estirando una mano con una sonrisa.

—Si mueres te mataré, idiota —Katsuki aceptó la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Kirishima se rió por lo ilógico de sus palabras y decidió jalarlo a un abrazo del que Katsuki se quejó, pero no detuvo.

Kirishima y Mina se unieron a otro grupo que los acercaría un poco a su destino. Izuku sentía la punta de sus dedos cosquillear, había demasiada anticipación. La posibilidad de que esa fuera la última vez que se vieran parecía darle el peso de realidad que faltaba a esto a lo que se enfrentarían.

—Estarán bien —dijo Katsuki subiendo al auto que ahora era sólo para ellos dos—. Mina cuidará de él, todo estará bien.

Izuku asintió, pero tenía la sensación de que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a él. Fueron los últimos en salir a la calle.

JIROU KYOKA

Jirou había llegado a una conclusión: Odiaba a su jefe.

Limpió el metal del saxofón en sus manos por tercera vez en esa noche mientras golpeteaba con su pie con insistencia. Observó su reloj y los minutos que no pasaban con velocidad.

No, era diferente, su jefe la odiaba a ella.

—Disculpe, señor Kanda ¿Podría irme? Si no tomo el próximo tren, no alcanzaré a llegar a casa antes de que la alarma suene. —trató de pedirle enredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo con nerviosismo, su jefe era demasiado estricto y serio, jamás lo había visto sonreír y nunca le aceptó a nadie ni un pequeño error. A veces incluso consideraba que era alguna clase de robot u hombre muerto andante.

–Tu turno acaba a las 06:30, si no querías quedarte aquí, no debiste faltar a tus horarios normales.

Jirou bajó la cabeza y se mordió un labio.

Si hubiera sabido que sus horas perdidas serían cobradas la noche de la purga, no hubiera ido al concierto de Present Mic. Y se odiaría por habérselo perdido, pero al menos ya estaría en su apartamento encerrada y a salvo. Comenzó a guardar el saxofón, lo acomodó en su lugar y tomó sus cosas. El reloj por fin marcó las 06:30 y se dirigió a la salida de inmediato.

—Jirou —le habló su jefe y ella no quería detenerse, pero lo hizo de todos modos para mirarlo—, mantente a salvo —dijo. Entonces Jirou de repente lo vio como un hombre mayor, viejo y agotado que se estaba quedando en su local en lugar de regresar a su casa. Ella apretó el marco de la puerta de repente sintiéndose preocupada por dejarlo.

—Manténgase a salvo, señor Kanda —le dijo y salió corriendo.

Ya no había casi nada de gente en las calles, quienes quedaban se veían tan presurosos como ella. Aunque trató de correr sin detenerse, no tenía la resistencia para aguantar todo el camino que la separaba de la estación, así que en un punto tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento. Se arrepintió totalmente de ello cuando, después de haber vuelto a correr hasta el lugar, vio a la distancia cómo el tren se iba.

Sintió su sangre helarse al entender que tendría que esperar otros veinte minutos para el siguiente, que la alarma sonaría a mitad del camino. Llegó hasta la plataforma de espera. No era la única, había una que otra persona parada a lo largo de la estación. Se abrazó a si misma aterrada, no quería estar afuera durante la purga. Nunca lo había estado, pero había leído mucho sobre ella en internet.

Había mucho por decir sobre ella en internet. Algunos purgadores contando sus experiencias, cómo habían terminado participando y cómo se había sentido. Lo leía por puro morbo, por una extraña sensación de saber al respecto, pero sin el valor de vivirlo en persona.

Fueron los 20 minutos más eternos de toda su vida. Conforme el sol bajaba y otras personas llegaban. No quería más gente, cada persona implicaba un nuevo peligro para cuando la alarma sonara. Y de alguna forma también la tranquilizaba ver a algunas personas igual de asustadas y nerviosas porque significaba que no eran purgadores, que no estaba sola.

El tren llegó y ella subió. Los asientos eran hileras de espacios individuales pegados en las paredes laterales. Evitando al resto de personas se sentó sola en la parte central. Sólo había otras siete personas. Una pareja en la parte más de enfrente, una mujer con un niño sentado en sus piernas casi enfrente de ella, un hombre con gorra que le daba una mala espina cerca de la puerta de atrás y dos chicas colegialas de pie paradas cerca de la otra puerta. Todos se veían tan tensos como ella.

El tren avanzó y Jirou sacó su celular para ver la hora. Se mantuvo con la mirada pegada a la hora viendo con ansias cada minuto que pasaba y el tren que no avanzaba a la velocidad que ella necesitaba para llegar a casa. De la estación aún debería caminar.

En la siguiente estación bajó una de las chicas. En la siguiente nadie subió ni bajó. En camino a la siguiente, el tren se detuvo en medio de las vías sin razón aparente, y Jirou sintió que su cuerpo completo se acalambraba del puro temor. Marcando el reloj las 07:00pm, una voz femenina inundó la ciudad a través de las bocinas destinadas a ello.

 _"Esto no es una prueba, este es su Sistema de Transmisiones de Emergencia anunciando el inicio de la depuración anual autorizado por el gobierno de Japón._

 _Se autoriza el uso de armas de clase 4 e inferiores durante la depuración, se restringe las armas de otra clase._

 _Durante este año se ha revocado la inmunidad de los funcionarios gubernamentales de rango nivel 10. Después de sonar la sirena cualquier delito, incluyendo el asesinato, será legal durante 12 horas continuas._

 _Los servicios policiales, de bomberos y médicos de emergencia no estarán disponibles hasta mañana a las 7 de la mañana al concluir la depuración._

 _Benditos sean los nuevos padres de la patria y nuestro país. Una nación renacida._

 _Que Dios esté con ustedes."_

El sonido de la alarma se coló hasta sus huesos. El tren volvió a avanzar. Apretó los puños con fuerza y observó a todos los demás. La mujer estaba abrazando a su niño con más fuerza y parecía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. El hombre de la gorra también los estaba mirando. Todos representaban el mismo peligro para todos los demás. Nadie se movió y de esa manera observó la estación acercarse. Una más, y estaría casi en casa.

En la plataforma parecía haber gente. Parecía gente con unas cosas que no identificaba, pero que siniestramente parecían armas ancladas al suelo. No, no sólo parecían, eran armas ¡Eran armas! ¡Era gente armada!

Jirou se arrojó al suelo y escuchó los disparos que atacaron desde el inicio del tren conforme iba pasando hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos. Los cristales explotaron y regaron el lugar, hubo gritos y alaridos que se callaron súbitamente seguidos de golpes de cuerpos cayendo. Cuando el escándalo se hubo silenciado, levantó la cabeza del suelo y observó el vagón, todos los demás pasajeros ahora estaban en el suelo sangrando e inmóviles. Se cubrió la boca para aguantar las náuseas y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Se abrazó a sí misma. No le había dado ninguna bala ¡No le había dado ninguna! Estaba viva, estaba a salvo.

Se mantuvo quieta y en silencio, sólo alcanzaba a diferenciar unas voces masculinas a lo lejos, pero que se iban acercando. Habían entrado al tren, lo estaban recorriendo. Iban a entrar a su vagón. Se corrió hacia atrás como instinto metiéndose casi debajo de los asientos en donde había ido sentada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Fingir que estaba muerta. Si tenía suerte, quienes entraban no tendrían ningún interés en ella. Si no, tal vez serían enfermos que violarían su cuerpo.

Eso también lo había leído en internet. Los informes que la policía filtraba. Recargó la cabeza contra el suelo y trató de no moverse, no respirar, no dar indicios de vida.

Pero estaba temblando.

Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente por el miedo. Porque si la descubrían la matarían, la violarían, la torturarían. Y la perspectiva de las posibilidades le aterraba tanto que había comenzado a llorar. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, trató de controlar su cuerpo. Pero toda ella seguía temblando, una sacudida interminable que la revelaría.

Escuchó cómo lograron abrir la puerta por fin y se mordió el labio para no sollozar. Seguía temblando, seguía llorando y estaba a la vista de todos. Aguantó la respiración cuando los pasos estuvieron a su lado y no sabía si su corazón se detendría o explotaría de lo fuerte que latía. Seguro ellos lo escuchaban. Seguro ya se habían dado cuenta. Le apuntarían, le dispararían, le pisarían la cabeza, la levantarían del cabello y la apuñalarían, le darían la vuelta y la violarían.

—Por fin aquí hay uno vivo, maldición. Llévate al niño y vámonos.

Jirou abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó eso. Justo frente a ella dos piernas le cubrían la mayoría de la vista, pero alcanzaba a diferenciar al fondo como un hombre se agachaba y tomaba de entre el cuerpo de la mujer al niño que había llevado en brazos. Él, un pequeño como de cuatro años a lo mucho, se sujetó a la ropa de su madre con fuerza, pero el hombre lo jaló sin tacto y en cuanto estuvo lejos de ella, solo hasta entonces, el niño comenzó a gritar llamándola.

Estaban secuestrando a un niño frente a ella. En la noche de la purga. No era ilegal, no era ilegal. Si hacía algo al respecto solo la matarían a ella. Su madre ya estaba muerta. Los gritos resonaban con eco dentro del tren y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

—Ah, ya cállate, maldito niño —gritó uno de los hombres, seguido de un sonido seco y la voz del infante apagándose.

Jirou se levantó con las manos directo al arma que el hombre tenía sin sostener correctamente, disparó al azar en la cabina esperando no darle al niño y un grito masculino le confirmó que le había dado al otro. El dueño del arma que tenía en la mano la jaló del cabello mientras gritaba insultos y groserías sobre no haberse asegurado de que todos estuvieran muertos.

Sintió un golpe en su cabeza, pero no fue tan fuerte, ni siquiera como para quejarse. Colocó firmemente ambos pies en el suelo y usando la misma arma le dio un golpe en la quijada que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Ella aprovechó su desequilibrio y le arrebató el arma para tomar impulso y golpearlo en la nariz. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al otro hombre que estaba en el suelo para hacer lo mismo. Sintió un escalofrío ante el sonido que provocó, pero no podía dejar espacio a duda. Tenía que dañarlo para detenerlo o la matarían.

Eran ellos o ella.

Rápidamente se dirigió al niño que estaba tirado en el suelo, no tenía heridas. Por suerte no le había dado, y tampoco estaba inconsciente, pero parecía aturdido. Lo cargó sin soltar el arma y corrió a la salida. Allí dudó un momento, hasta ese punto se le ocurrió pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera más. Pero si no habían entrado por los disparos, quizás era un no. Se asomó con precaución y vio la estación vacía.

Abrazó al niño con fuerza y corrió detrás de un pilar, luego a otro y a otro, de esa forma, poco a poco y con precauciones, pero a velocidad constante pues ambos hombres que había dejado atrás seguían con vida, salió de la estación. La recibió el sonido de disparos a la lejanía, gritos, explosiones.

Muerte.

Esa era la purga, y ella acababa de meterse de lleno a ella.

.

.

.

 **Nt.A:**

 **Bienvenidos a la segunda y última noche de la purga.**

 **Es extraño que esto comience, y al mismo tiempo significa que el fic mismo se acerca a su fin.**

 **Igual, espero que les agrade.**


End file.
